Workin' It Out
by Melonburst05
Summary: Bella Swan is a spoiled and irresponsible heiress who finds herself pregnant at the age of 16. When her parents move the family to Seattle and hire her a gorgeous personal trainer a few years later, how will she handle the no dating rule? AH/Canon/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan is a spoiled and irresponsible heiress to New York socialite's Charles and Renee Swan. When Bella finds herself pregnant at the age of 16, her father decides to move the family to Seattle to get away from the limelight. A few years later, Bella is trying to cope with her parents strict rules, but she's finding one rule especially difficult - no dating/sex/or anything of the like. What will Bella do when her parents hire a gorgeous personal trainer for Bella? Will she give into temptation? Will she tell him the truth about her past AND her present? And most importantly, would he still accept her?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

BPOV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"uuunngg stupid alarm…where's the fucking snooze?" I mumble as my arms swing around carelessly searching for the snooze button. I know I have to get my ass out of bed if I'm going to make it to the gym on time…granted the gym is in my house so it shouldn't take me as long as it does, but I HATE working out. I just hate it, and my personal trainer is a fucking workout Nazi bastard. He makes me run a mile for every minute I'm late. I think it's absolutely ridiculous. He thinks it's fair because I have no excuse for being late…stupid son-of-a-bitch.

I thought he was cute the first time I saw him. He walked in wearing blood red shorts and a wife beater. I could see this tribal looking tattoo of a bear that covered half of his right calf. His shirt was tight enough so that I could see his 12-pack through his shirt. Yes, I said 12-pack! He was definitely a fine piece of ass. He had this big goofy smile on his face showing off his dimples. I began to think this whole exercise thing wouldn't be so bad until he opened his fucking mouth.

*Flashback*

"Morning sunshine! The name's Emmett McCarty. You were supposed to be here two minutes ago. You'll find I hate to wait especially when my client sleeps down the hall from the gym. There will be no excuses. If you're late again you'll stretch and then go straight to the treadmill and run a mile for every minute you're late," he says matter-of-factly.

I don't even know what to say to that. I'm just standing here with my mouth open looking like a god damn idiot. _Say something Bella!_

"uhh…yea…name's Bella. Nice to meet to you," I say sarcastically hoping he can sense just how badly I don't want to be here.

He chuckles a little and says "Hey now don't be like that Belly Bean. If you follow my rules then I'm sure we'll get along just fine and have some fun."

_Belly Bean?? What the hell?_

"Having fun working out? I highly doubt that. And how can you be so god damn happy? It's six in the morning!" I almost yell…geez I'm being really pissy today. Not that I don't have a right to be. It was stupidly early and my parents are forcing me to do these training sessions. God forbid their daughter has a little extra tummy fat.

They say it's for my health. I know better. They just don't want their perfect daughter being photographed looking anything less than perfect. I'm not fat or anything, but they know I won't workout on my own.

"So I'm guessing you're not a morning person then, huh?" he chuckles loudly…god he does that a lot. "That's ok, you'll get used to it the more we do this. Now let's do some stretching and then we'll get you on the treadmill for some cardio."

"Sure…sounds great," I snap back. Yea really great. Not only do I have to get up at an ungodly hour every morning to exercise, but my trainer is like a damn drill sergeant on happy pills. At least he's nice to look at.

*End Flashback*

Shit, I really didn't want to get up this morning. Not that I ever enjoy getting up, but I was up especially late last night with my daughter Emmaline. Yes, I am 19 and I have a daughter. I had her a little more than two years ago which means I was pregnant at 16. I gave birth to her a few months after my seventeenth birthday. She was born on November 10, 2006. She was perfect, and thankfully took on most of my features. She has my dark mahogany hair and brown eyes and a cute little button nose. I was so happy when I realized she wouldn't look like him. I really don't need the constant reminder of that jackass, especially when I look at my daughter.

I still remember the day I told my parents. It wasn't my proudest moment, but I honestly don't think they were that surprised. My parents, Charles and Renee Swan, are what you would call "High Society." We used to live in New York, and fuck did I love it there. We lived in a beautiful penthouse and I had access to anything and everything I wanted. My parents are old money. We were basically famous for being famous. Pretty fucking stupid if you ask me, but I never complained. My life was exciting, and as long as I did well in school and didn't get photographed doing something illegal or stupid my parents didn't care what I did. It was a pretty sweet deal.

I still did some pretty stupid shit, but I was just careful about it. My friends were all in the same boat I was, so we had our ways of having fun while staying out of the public eye. My parents knew I got drunk and did drugs. But like I said before, if I wasn't photographed doing it they didn't give two shits about it. I'm pretty sure they assumed that eventually they would just marry me off to some rich bastard and have some rich babies and the let the cycle continue. I tried not to think about that.

I guess my carefree partying ways were bound to catch up with me.

*Flashback*

"Shit Vic, my fucking feet hurt. Let's go home already," I complain as we leave another sweaty club. This is the fourth night in a row that we've been out dancing, and the hot tub back at Vic's place was so sounding so good right now.

"I can carry you back to the limo if you want Bella?" asks Mike. Mike's great and all, but he seriously needs to get over this little crush he has on me. He knows I'm not interested in dating. I really don't understand why he still bothers being so nice, especially when he knows I'll fuck him anyway.

"Stop drooling all over B, Mike! You know she's not interested in dating your sorry ass. Now, let's all go back to my place and get fucked up," Vic slurs while the rest of us agree with drunken enthusiasm. Victoria can be a real bitch sometimes, but I love her anyway. To be honest, we are all bitches most of the time.

Vic's parents are never home and she has this fucking awesome hot tub on her balcony. It's huge. We love to use her hot tub when we do ecstasy. We always end up getting naked, and orgies would typically ensue. We have all been friends for so long though that it wasn't that big of a deal anymore. We were comfortable with each other. We have rules though. Our main rule is to always use a condom. It doesn't matter if we're on the pill or not. I'm on the pill, but I'm not exactly the most responsible individual and I forget to take it half the time.

The night started out like it normally does. It was the usual group tonight. We had the ladies which consisted of me, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. Then we had our guys, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Ben. Angela and Ben are dating so they just fool around with each other, but the rest of us are free game. Mike has had a thing for me since the Junior High and tries to get me to date him every chance he gets, but I'm just not having that. He is cute in a little boy way and a descent lay, but there is just nothing else there. Jessica has always had a thing for Mike, but she'll never say so.

Thirty minutes later we were all naked and fucked up lounging in the hot tub when I look up and notice HIM walk outside. Victoria's older brother James. Fuck is he hot. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He almost never comes home, so safe to say I'm pretty fucking surprised at this moment. His parents don't like him coming around. He was a "bad influence" on all of us. He is your typical bad boy with a leather jacket, motorcycle and all. He doesn't give a shit about making his parents proud and staying out of the public eye. He does whatever he wants in front of whomever he wants, and I'm a naïve 16 year old girl who has had one too many wet dreams about him.

He's walking towards the hot tub and I notice he's eying me up and down. I give him a sexy smirk and he starts taking his clothes off. I swear to God I almost creamed myself just now. Everyone has already paired off and are too busy fucking each other to oblivion to notice James even come out. He slides in next to me, grabs me by the waist and situates me so that I'm straddling him. I can feel his fucking hard-on under me, and I'm two seconds away from just shoving his cock inside me.

"Well hello Bella. You've grown since the last time I saw you. You've certainly filled out, haven't you?" he says in a deep husky voice as he starts cupping my breasts and placing open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Mmmmm James, you have no idea. You don't know how many time I dreamt of you touching me, licking me, fucking me till I can't walk straight," I whisper in his ear as I take his earlobe in to my mouth to suck on it.

His grip on me tightens. "Bella, have you been a naughty girl, getting your sheets soaking wet with your cum for the maids to clean?" he starts rocking me back and forth. His cock is now sliding between my wet folds. "Did you touch yourself to the thought of me? Did you scream my name when you came Bella?" he groans loudly.

"Uuuhhh fuck yes…screamed your name so fucking loud. I want you to fuck me James. Fuck me good and hard right here in front of your sister and everyone," I moan huskily. I'm getting pretty fucking impatient at this point. The sounds of everyone else moaning and kissing combined with James's cock throbbing underneath me is almost too much.

"Fuck, you are naughty girl Bella, and I love fucking naughty girls," he growled as he places his cock at my entrance and shoves me down roughly onto him.

"FUCK!" We both yell in unison. His hands are gripping me so tightly I know I'm going to bruise from it, but I don't fucking care. James fucking Hunter is pounding into me in front of all my friends. Life is fucking great.

His mouth found its way to my right tit and he's sucking and licking while his hand is on my other tit pinching my nipple hard. God, he's fucking rough. I know I'm going to be bruised in the morning, but I'm so high right now I can't get myself to care. I start bouncing on top of him moaning his name over and over again. This is by far the best sex I've ever had.

"You're a dirty slut aren't you Bella? You like riding my cock hard and fast. You wanna come for me Bella, don't you? I know you do. I can feel your hot walls tightening around my cock," he says aggressively in my ear. Boy likes it rough AND dirty. He's certainly living up to his reputation. He's panting like crazy just like me, and I know he's close.

"Yes James, wanna cum around you so bad. Let me milk your cock. Pleeeaase," I beg.

He pinches my clit with his free hand. "Cum now Bella. Cum like the good slut you are," he demands. I can't hold back any longer and I scream as I ride out my orgasm. I can feel his hot cum shoot through me which just prolongs my own orgasm. I collapse on top of him tightening my hold around his neck.

"God James that was even better than my fantasies. Thank you," I say appreciatively. I kiss him on the lips for the first time, before he pushes me off of him.

"I'm sure it was. I'll see you around Bella," he says dismissively. On that note he gets up out of the hot tub, grabs his clothes and walks back inside.

I'm just sitting here trying to recuperate and take in everything that just happened. I snap out of my daze when I hear Vic's voice.

"Bella…did you just fuck my brother?" She asks with amusement and shock while sitting in Tyler's lap.

"Umm...yes…I guess I did," I say hazily.

"Huh, well I hope he used a rubber. He's notorious for liking it bareback," she warns while laughing.

Oh shit. I'm so fucking stupid.

*****

Two missed periods later I find myself at the drugstore with Angela buying a pregnancy test. Angela is my closest friend. She's the only person I can really confide in.

"I'm so fucking scared right now Ang…I don't know if I can go through with this," I say.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It's gonna be ok. There's still a possibility that you aren't pregnant. You did take like 3 birth control pills after it happened, so maybe your hormones are just fucked up or something," She says soothingly.

"Yea you're probably right, but what if I am? What do I do? I can't have an abortion Ang…I just can't. I really don't think I could go through something like that. My parents are gonna kill me if I am though. Like seriously fucking kill me. I'm only 16 Angela! And if my parents find out that James is the father they will seriously flip their shit. Everybody hates him!" I basically scream inside the store that we drove a hell of a long way to get to. I couldn't be too careful at this point. I really didn't need a picture of me holding a pregnancy test in the tabloids.

"I know sweety, but things will work out for the best. I know it. Ben and I will always be here for you," She says while rubbing my back.

"Thanks Angela. You've always been a good friend," I tell her as I buy a dozen different tests, and race back home.

Twelve positive signs later, I sit on the toilet and ball my eyes out.

I know I have to tell my parents sooner or later, so tonight with Angela sitting next to me at the dinner table holding my hand, I tell them.

"Mom. Dad. I have something I need to tell you. You're going to be mad, but I've made up my mind about the whole thing, and uhh…yea…here it goes," I say as I close my eyes and take a breath. "I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby. James Hunter is the father, but I really don't want him involved since he's a total fucking asshole and I'm really sorry," I finish and open my eyes. My parents are just staring at me and Angela is still holding my hand under the table.

My father finally speaks after what feels like an eternity.

"Bells…I don't know what to say. I knew you and your friends weren't perfect little angels or anything, but I really thought you had more common sense than that. I trusted that you would be more careful and responsible about these things. And James Hunter? Really? That kid is just bad news, and he's five years older than you Bells. What were thinking? How did this happen? Aren't you on the pill?" he says with confusion and shock. He turns and looks at my mother. "Renee isn't she on the pill?" he asks.

"Yes Charles she is," she says in a dead tone. I'm pretty sure that's all she's going to say for the rest of the night. Her eyes are staying fixated on her plate like it holds the cure for cancer.

"Look guys I'm really sorry…I didn't plan this or anything, but I do plan on keeping it and taking care of it with or without your help, but I really hope you both support me through this. I know this isn't going to look good for the family, and I wish I had an answer for that but I don't. Maybe I could just try to hide it from the public or something," I mumble quietly.

"Bella of course we're going to support you. You are our only daughter and we love you. I was going to save this conversation for another time, but given the circumstances I think I should tell you all now. There's a job in Seattle the board wants me to oversee, but it's a big job and would require a more long term stay. I wasn't sure if I was going to take it yet, but now I think it would be a good idea if we moved there until this…umm…situation has settled itself. I really can't have this leaked to the media. I've built a solid reputation as a hardworking family man and my daughter getting knocked up at sixteen will destroy that," he says obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. I really have no idea where he got the reputation as a "hardworking family man" since he's rarely even home. I barely see him once a week, but given the situation I'm in I decide to let it go. He is being abnormally calm through all of this, but the disappointment in his baby girl is evident on his face.

"Move? Dad, is that really necessary? Everyone I know is here. Everything is here. I…uhh…do we have to do something so drastic?" I ask nervously. I'm really not in a position to argue. I sneak a glance at my mother to see her reaction to the news, but like always the only thing I see is a vacant face. She probably took some Prozac before dinner and washed it down with a vodka tonic.

"This is drastic situation Bella. I really don't want to deal with the press when this all gets leaked for the sake of everyone in this family. It won't be forever Bells. I think this is the best solution," his says with a soft but serious face. I finally look him straight in the eye, and I really wish I didn't. I'm not particularly close to my parents since they aren't around all that often, but I'm still a daddy's girl. He's looking at me like he failed. Like I am a fucking failure of a daughter. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry my fucking eyes out. Angela's grips my hand tighter as I'm sure she can sense how I'm feeling.

*****

Its three weeks later, and we are on our way to Seattle. I'm leaving my old life behind, and part of me is sad that I'm leaving everything I ever knew behind, but the other part of me is relieved that I will have a fresh start. We board our private jet and I bid farewell to old New York.

*End Flashback*

I pull myself out of bed and get dressed in a dark blue sports bra and matching shorts. I creep down the hall to check on Emmaline who is still sleeping and I make way down to the gym.

I walk into the gym and notice Emmett is nowhere to be seen. Strange…he's never late. I check my watch and notice it's exactly 6 am. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun laying into him for being late. Maybe I'll make him run a mile for every minute he's late. My morning just go so much better. I figure I might as well get to stretching. I bend over to reach my toes when I hear the door open and small gasp. I chuckle a little bit when I realize he's probably staring at my ass which is probably hanging out since I'm wearing incredibly short shorts. I've been working out with Emmett for a couple of months now, and my ass looks phenomenal if I do say so myself. I decide to play with him a little.

"Stop staring at my ass and get to running. You're exactly three minutes late, so that will be three miles on the treadmill. Don't make me tell you again mister!" I say sternly trying to hide my laughter.

"Umm excuse me? I thought I was the trainer here?" I hear a velvety voice chuckle softly from behind me.

I gasp when I realize the voice isn't Emmett's. I rise and turn around slowly with blush evident on my face. I finally came face to face with him, and I swear my heart just stopped beating. He is by far the most gorgeous man I have ever come into contact with. He's tall, about 6'1 with the messiest bronze colored sex-hair I've ever seen. It looks like he's been running his beautiful hands through it all day long. His eyes are emerald green, and his body…God…his body. It's perfect. He's lean and muscular, but not too muscular. He isn't nearly as big as Emmett which I actually like better. He's wearing dark grey basketball shorts, and a tight white shirt. I look him up and down a few times when I notice that he has a tattoo just like Emmett on his right calf except it's a mountain lion instead of a bear. Hmmm…they probably got it together or something. I thought Emmett's tattoo was hot on him, but Edward's tattoo is almost too hot to look at. Fuck, I can feel my panties getting soaked already.

Neither of us has said anything for a good minute. We're just staring at each other. I notice he's eying me up and down a couple of times until he settles on my face. He's shifting uncomfortably. I don't know if it's because of the silence or because I'm causing a problem in his pants…that's probably just wishful thinking on my part, but a girl can dream. I notice my mouth is open when some drool starts seeping its way out. _Shit Swan! Get it together before you embarrass yourself!_

I finally break the silence. "Uh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Emmett. He's really anal about being on time," I mumble. Oh shit, I just said anal in front of him…mmmm…oh fuck why is that turning me on so much? He's going to cause me serious trouble.

"Um yea Emmett couldn't make it today. His girlfriend's car broke down, so he sent me to fill in for him today. I hope you don't mind, but he said it was important you didn't miss a session. My name's Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," he explains while giving the most breathtaking cooked smile. Shit, I think I just came.

"Yea he's probably afraid I'll get lazy if I miss a session with him. I hate working out," I reply.

"Emmett takes exercise very seriously. It's always been a huge part of his life. He'd been planning to open up a gym since he was a kid I think," he rambles and I think he notices because he starts laughing nervously. So fucking cute.

"Well it shows. I can tell he's probably a fun guy to be around when you're not working-out. I wish I could see that Emmett every once in a while. Drill Sergeant Emmett's no fun," I say lightly.

"Yea he's actually just a big teddy bear outside the gym. So umm, I guess we should workout now," he says.

"Nah uh. Not until you run your three miles mister. You were late. I don't forget that type of thing," I tease. I'm having too much fun messing with him.

"Yea I'm sorry I was late, but he told me last minute and I had hard time finding your house," he says sounding like a scolded child. I walk closer until I'm standing right in front of him. I lightly poke his chest.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Three miles. Now," I order. I can tell he's breathing harder from our close proximity.

"Well Miss Swan. I beg you to forgive my tardiness. How about we both run three miles together since you have more than one treadmill. I'll race you," he says. Oh…he was teasing me back, and fuck am I getting turned on by it.

"Hmmm…well I suppose that's a fair compromise, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're new here," I say. I can feel the lust radiating off of us both.

"I wouldn't dream of you going easy on me. I want you to give me everything you got," he says seductively.

"I don't know if you can handle everything I got, but we should really stretch first. I don't want to get a cramp in my thighs," I say as I start leaning over to one side of my body.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure I could massage those cramps right out," he says softly. Now he was just getting cocky. I liked it.

We both start stretching, and it dawns on me. I'm getting myself in deep shit. When my family moved here, my parents told me I wasn't allowed to date. I know I'm 19 and an adult, but I'm living under their roof and they've been pretty good about this entire thing. They only have a few rules for me. No partying or going out to clubs. No taking Emmaline anywhere in the city. That one is difficult for me, because I love spending time with her, but my parents don't want me photographed with her just yet. I don't know exactly what their plan is, because I can't hide Emmaline forever but they assure me it will all work out eventually. The third rule is no dating or having sex. That rule was a big one. They say they don't trust me to date and not get physical, and that when the time is right they will find me a suitable boyfriend. I know it sounds fucking crazy, but I feel like I owe them at least this. Plus, I know I have a while before they ever follow through with that.

The last rule is to basically do whatever they ask of me without complaints. These exercise sessions being an example of that. After having Emmaline, it took me a while to lose the weight. I've lost almost all of it, but I'm not as toned as I once was, and my parents want me looking great so that when I'm photographed with them it will look like I was never pregnant. And like a good girl, I don't complain…well not to them anyway.

"All right I think we stretched enough. Let's start running," he says snapping me out of my realization. I need to make sure I tone down the sexiness.

"Yea ok sounds good," I answer.

"So, why do you hate exercising so much anyway?" he asks trying to small talk.

"I just don't enjoy it. It's annoying and I'm pretty fucking clumsy, so I usually end up hurting myself," I reply truthfully. God, why did I just admit that?

"You usually hurt yourself exercising? Well I guess I'll just have to watch you extra close today then," he says smoothly and winks at me.

He's really not making this easy on me.

"Not too closely. You need to pay attention to what you're doing or I'll be the one taking your ass to the emergency room," I tease.

"I'm sure my dad would love that. He would never let me live that down. He's the Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace," he says. There was almost a bitter tone in his voice.

"Oh your dad's Carlisle Cullen. He's a nice guy. He's fixed me up a few times. Like I said, I'm pretty clumsy. I usually visit the hospital at least once a month," I admit laughing.

"Yea he is a nice guy. He's a little pissed I didn't follow in his footsteps though. He hates that I opened up a gym. He thinks I could do more with my life, but I really enjoy what I do. It's relaxing and satisfying. I wish he would understand that," he says.

"I know how you feel. Letting down your parents is never an easy thing to do, but sometimes you just got to do what you got to do," I reply. I realize he doesn't know I'm talking about Emmaline and there is no way in hell I'm telling him, but for some reason I really want to.

"Right. So what did you do to let your parents down?" he asks. He quickly corrects himself. "Sorry…you don't have to answer that. That was rude of me," he adds.

"No it's ok. I guess it was just normal stuff. I don't really like to talk about it," I say. God…I really want to tell him. I don't know why though, he'll probably freak out and want nothing to do with me.

"Yea I understand. So if hate exercising so much, why did you hire a personal trainer to come to your house five times a week? And at six in the morning too? He asks.

_Because my parents are tight-asses, and since I got impregnated at the age of 16 I don't really have room to argue._

"Oh um, well I don't really have a choice. My parents thought I needed one, and they don't think it's proper to wake up later than six anyway. They're afraid I'll start sleeping in and I'll get lazy," I say. I really wish we could get off this topic.

"Do you always do what your parents tell you?" I ask.

"Now I do," I say shortly. _Please change the subject!_

"What do you do for fun Bella?" he asks. _Thank you!_

"Umm….I don't really get out much. I like to read. Classics mostly. I don't have a lot of time for a social life," I answer.

"Really what keeps you so busy?" he asks. He seems honestly curious about me. I hate lying to him.

"Oh just family stuff. My parents keep me busy," I say. There that's not really a lie.

I'm on my third mile now and starting to feel winded. He looks completely fine.

"What do you do for fun Edward?" I ask out panting a little.

"I hang out with Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie a lot. My sister Alice just moved back to Seattle last month, so I've been hanging out with her a lot as well. I play the piano when I have the time. I like to compose music," he says like it's no big deal…but that shit is pretty fucking impressive.

"You compose your own music? That's pretty sexy," I immediately reply. Oh fuckity fuck. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Sexy huh? I could play for you sometime if you'd like," he offers. Shit. Shit. Shit. This isn't good. He's basically asking to spend time with me. Which is like a date. Which is not something I'm allowed to do. I need to do or say something to deter him from this topic before he actually does ask me out on a date.

"BEEP"

Oh thank god. Saved by the treadmill. Edward's treadmill just beeped, because he of course finished before me.

"Well it looks like I won. I think I should get a prize or something," he says coyly.

"A prize? What kind of prize?" I ask innocently.

"Hmmm…I think a kiss would be nice," he suggests confidently. He looks dead serious. Fuck. How do I get out of this? Do I really want to get out of this? Maybe I could just give him a quick kiss. That wouldn't be breaking the rule would it?

"A kiss huh? I don't know. Is that really appropriate?" I ask in a teasing voice as I step off the treadmill and walk closer to him.

"Of course. It relates to exercise. Just consider it motivation for you to do better next time," he explains. _Resistance is futile, Swan!_

"Fine. One kiss," I whisper.

He looks shocked at first, but quickly grew serious as he starts walking toward me with a lustful look in his eyes. He put his hands on the side of my face and rubs my cheeks soothingly with his thumbs. He bends down slowly and I close my eyes. My breathing is labored and I'm going crazy with anticipation. I'm so wet he can probably smell me at this point. His lips barely touch mine, but the electricity shooting through me is fucking intense. I can feel it all the way to my core. I wonder if he can feel it too. My hands snake their way to the back of his neck and pull him closer to me. Our lips mold together perfectly. His lips are soft and sweet. It's a perfect kiss. He takes my bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it, and I moan embarrassingly loud. He takes that as a cue to deepen the kiss, and brings one hand to rest on my lower back and the other comes to the back of my head pushing me roughly against him.

And then I feel is tongue. It's just begging for entrance which I of course grant. He tastes like honey and I can't help but wonder if all of him tastes this good. I haven't been with anyone since James, and I just can't control myself. My hand tangles in his messy mop of hair, and we are going at it like two animals. He pushes me roughly against the wall, and his hands come down to my thighs and hike my legs up around his waist.

He is rock fucking hard. I moan loudly when I feel him thrust up into me.

"unngghh Edward," I moan.

"God Bella…you're so beautiful," he mumbles as he starts kissing down my neck sucking at the base of it. His hand is stroking up a down my side, each time getting a little closer to my left breast. I arch into him letting him know I want it to. He finally makes it to my breast and pushes his hand under my sports bra and starts to gently massage it.

"Oh fuck...feels so good. Don't stop," I groan. He's still thrusting up against me.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me what you want," he says. His voice is thick and husky.

"uuhh I want…I…oh God…" I mumble incoherently.

"Tell me Bella. I'm not a mind reader. I need to know what you want me to do to you," he whispers slowly in my ear.

"I want more Edward. Touch me everywhere. Please. Need you," I say barely able to get out the words. I know I'm in deep shit already, but I just can't stop myself. It's been too long, and he's too gorgeous.

"Fuck Bella. You're driving me crazy," he growls. His other hand that's around my waist finds it's way to my stomach and he starts rubbing circles with his thumb. He breaks his mouth away from my neck to look me in the eye silently asking for permission. I barely nod, not trusting my mouth to make words.

He rests his forehead on my shoulder when his hand slips inside my shorts and panties. His long fingers find my wet folds, and he starts rubbing back and forth collecting as much wetness as he can before rubbing circles around my swollen clit. I let out a strange noise that sounds somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

"You're fucking drenched," he says a little out of breath.

"All for you," I moan out lazily.

His fingers find their way inside me and I scream. They're so long and perfect. He knows exactly what he's doing. He adds another finger and starts thrusting three long fingers inside me. He curls them forward and I can feel my stomach tightening.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream.

"That's right Bella. Scream for me beautiful. Let me make you feel good," he pants while sucking at the base of my neck. Shit, that's gonna leave a mark.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," I chant over and over.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum all over my hand baby," he tells me. His voice is husky and sweet at the same time. No one has ever been like that with me. His focus is all on me, and making me feel good.

"Uuunggghh yes Edward. Fuck!" I yell loudly as I come all over his hand just like he asked. I take a few moments relishing in the aftermath of my long overdue orgasm.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he says softly and kisses me tenderly. I look him in the eyes as he brings his hand to his mouth and sucks me off his fingers. "God you taste fucking sweet too," he adds. I moan loudly when I hear him say that.

I can still feel him hard against my stomach, and I look down to see he's still sporting a nice size erection. I immediately unravel my legs from around his waist and drop to my knees.

I pull his shorts and boxers off in one swift movement and take his massive cock in my hands, and I mean massive. I've never been with anyone this long and thick. I'm not even sure if I can get my mouth around it.

"Oh fuck Bella you don't have to do that if you don't want to," he says quickly. God is this guy real? He's far too nice to be real.

"Please let me taste you Edward. I want to," I beg and look up at him sweetly as I start stroking him firmly. He has a lot of pre cum seeping out so I run my thumb over the top of his head and use it as lubrication.

"Oh god…please," he moans. I place an open mouth kiss at the tip of his cock and run my tongue up and down his slit.

"Please what?" I ask. It's my turn to tease him back as I place more open mouth kisses up and down his shaft.

"unngghh…your mouth. I want your mouth," he pleads. I quickly take as much of him in my mouth as I can, and I use my hands to stroke the rest of him.

"FUCK!" He yells out in surprise. God he tastes so good. I don't even know how to describe it. It's not good in the obvious sense. It just tastes like him. Like a man. Musky and just fucking good.

I moan loudly around his cock and start bobbing my head up and down faster.

"Fuck Bella. Your hot little mouth is so fucking nice. Just like that baby," he pants. His hand finds the top of my head and he tangles his fingers into my hair guiding my mouth in and out.

He starts panting like crazy and his hand quickens my pace on his cock. I know he's close. I bring my other hand up to cup his balls and I massage him gently. That's going to send him over the edge soon. He starts to tug on my hair to warn me, but I'm having none of that. I want to feel him cum down my throat. I look up at him and quicken my pace letting him know I want him to cum.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he yells loudly. I feel hot bursts of liquid slide down my throat. I'm quick to swallow so I won't gag. I suck him clean making sure I get every last drop.

He quickly picks me by my arms and hugs me tightly and then plants sweet kisses all over my face. I'm really not used to this whole nice guy thing. I'm used to drunken one night stands and mindless fucks. This is entirely new to me, and I really fucking like it.

"Thank you Bella. That was amazing," he says sweetly and strokes my hair with one hand while the other is tight around my waist.

We're stand there for a few minutes simply staring into each others eyes when reality hits me.

_I'm so totally fucked._

*END CHAPTER*

Wow, so that's the first chapter of my very first story! I hope it's alright. It's hard to be objective when it's your own story. I've already posted a lot of pictures on photobucket for this story. There is a link on my profile. And when I say a lot pictures, I mean a lot, lol. I'm a very visual person, so I'll have pictures for almost everything and everyone. There will probably even be pictures of stuff that's not mentioned in this story, like certain rooms of their houses or whatever. There will also be separate links on my profile for their clothes.

Oh and here is a list of everyone's ages incase you were wondering.

Bella- 19

Edward – 23

Emmaline- 2 ½

Rosalie – 23

Emmett – 24

Alice – 21

Jasper - 24


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter Two

BPOV

"So that was more than a kiss," he laughs into my neck with our arms wrapped tightly around each other, before sitting down.

"Yea, I guess we got a little carried away," I sigh contently.

"I'm not complaining. I definitely didn't expect that. I don't normally do this sort of thing. I mean…you know…with a client and everything. Although you're the only client we have that we give home sessions to, and you're technically Emmett's client, not mine," he's says sounding nervous again. Why does he have to be so fucking adorable?

"Yea I guess it would be awkward if one of your clients went down on you in the middle of your gym," I giggle, but couldn't stop a pang of jealousy shoot through me at the thought of someone touching him like that.

"Umm…yea…that would be strange. Emmett's going to kill me when he finds out about this," he says releasing a deep breath.

"He doesn't have to know. I won't say anything. It can be our little secret," I try to reassure him.

"That's nice of you, but I'm sure he'll be able to tell something happened by the goofy grin that I'm sure I'll be wearing for a while. Plus, I'm a horrible liar. He'll see right through me," he sighs.

"I'm sorry," I say apologetically. I really don't want him to get in trouble because of me.

"Oh don't be Bella, really. I don't regret it. It was completely worth it, and I don't work for him or anything so it's not like he can fire me. He'll just give some lengthy ethics lecture. I meant what I said when I told you I don't normally do this. I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around you. You're absolutely stunning Bella. I know we sort of did things out of order, but I'd really like to take you out sometime," he asks shyly.

"I really like you Edward, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go out with you. My parents would never allow it," I sigh defeated. Why does my life have to be so God damn complicated?

"Your parents won't allow it? You're over 18 right? Please God be over 18," he says frantically. I can't help but laugh loudly at that.

"Yes Edward I'm over 18. I'm 19 actually, and I'll be 20 this August. My parents just have some strict rules for me right now. I can't really talk about it, but believe me when I say I wish I could go out with you. I would love more than anything to go out with you. Things are just really complicated for me at the moment," I say quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella," he says sadly. God I wish I could fix this. I want to see him again more than anything, but I know my parents won't approve of me going out with a gorgeous guy who owns a gym.

"Wait. I have an idea. What if you took over as my personal trainer from now on. I know that it's not the same as a date, but at least we could see each other almost everyday, and my parents would be none the wiser. We could get to know each other better, and maybe in time we'll be able to figure something out," I suggest. It really isn't ideal, but it's better than nothing. I don't want to let him go.

"I don't know how poor Emmett will take the news, but I'm sure he'll get over it. I would love to be your personal trainer Bella," he says smiling sweetly and kissing me chastely on the lips.

"I'm really sorry it has to be this way, but this is the best I can do for the moment. I really wish I could explain everything to you, but I just can't…not yet at least," I explain.

"It's ok. I'll take whatever I can get. It'll be nice just getting to know you better. We still have some time left in our session. Why don't we play twenty questions," he suggests.

"That sounds fun. I'll go first. How old are you Edward?" I ask curiously. I know he can't be too much older than me.

"I just turned 23 about a month ago. What's your favorite color?" he asks.

"Green." I can't help but blush at that. "Yours?" I say.

"Brown. Definitely," he says coyly.

"Brown? That can't be your favorite color. It's the color of dirt and –" I argue, but he cuts me off.

"and chocolate, and coffee, and it's the color of your hair and your beautiful eyes," he says in a loving tone as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I said green, because it's the color of your eyes," I confess and he kisses me again.

"Ok Bella, what's your favorite book?" he asks.

"Wuthering Heights. I've read that book a hundred times. Do you have any pets?" I ask hoping he doesn't say cats. I fucking hate cats.

"No. I don't have any pets. I'd like to get a dog eventually. I just haven't gotten around to it." Oh thank God. He's a dog person. "Do you have any pets?" he asks.

"Yes. I have a French Bulldog named Lucie. She's hilarious and sweet as can be. I can bring her in here sometime. I'm sure you'd love her," I say happily. I knew he would love her. My dad bought her for me for my last birthday. He knew I always wanted a dog, but he didn't want me having one in our penthouse. He said a dog deserved a yard to run around in.

"I'm sure I would," he says.

"What was your major?" I ask knowing it probably has something to do with health or fitness.

"Well, I originally started out at UW majoring in Medicine. I was going to follow in my dad's footsteps, but I realized it wasn't for me. I dropped out and went to Ashmead College here in Seattle where I took their fitness training program. That's where I met Emmett. He had just finished up his business degree at UW. Where are you going to school?"

"I go to UW actually, but I only take online classes. My major is English with a minor in Education. I'm hoping to be a teacher one day," I say with longing in my voice. I would honestly love to teach, and to be completely honest I just want to get as far away from my parents' world and my old life as possible. I would love to just stay in Seattle and teach and get married. I want Emmaline to have a good life. She can't have that if she lived the kind of life I had.

"That sounds nice. I think you'd make a great teacher," he says softly in my ear.

I am really glad he's not pressing me with more personal questions. I told him I needed time. I want to trust him. I already feel like I can, but I just can't risk that yet. I really don't know much about him. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about Emmaline, and even though I'm sure Edward's not interested in outing that bit of information to the world I still need to be careful.

"Why a Mountain Lion?" I ask as I rub his calf.

"Some people believe that Mountain Lions can teach one to balance their own decisions with strength and power. Emmett and I decided to get tattoos right after we opened up our gym. I guess it helps to remind me that I did the right thing by opening up the gym, even if my father doesn't agree with it," he replies.

"I like it…a lot actually. You have no idea what it did to me when I first saw it," I said coyly. I could feel the blush radiating in my cheeks.

"Really? And what exactly did it do to you," he said smiling.

"I think you know what it did to me Edward, but if you need to hear me say then fine. It turned me on. It turned me on so fucking much I was practically soaking through my panties," I tell him seductively.

"Shit Bella. Do you have any idea how unbelievably sexy you are? I could barely think coherent thoughts when I first met you. I was so sure I was going to say something stupid," he laughs.

"So why did Emmett chose a bear?" I ask.

"Have you seen Emmett?" he says. We both start laughing.

"You mentioned you had a sister, Alice, right? Any other siblings?" I ask.

"No. It's just me and Alice. We were actually both adopted. She's two years younger than me. I was adopted when I was five by Carlisle and Esme. They had already adopted Alice when she was just a baby. They're great parents to have though. I'm very lucky. Alice is a great sister. We're very different. She's short with dark spiky hair, and more energy than a damn Chihuahua, but she's really great. She's very gifted as well. She just finished up design school, and is going to open up her own clothing boutique here in Seattle," he spoke proudly.

"She sounds like a lot of fun. I bet I'd get along with her," I reply. She sounded like someone I would have probably been friends with back in New York. I really missed Angela. I spoke to her every once in a while over the phone, but not nearly often enough. She and Ben were the only ones that know of my situation. I knew they'd never tell though. They are very loyal friends.

"I'm sure you would. Everyone gets along with Alice. Do you have any siblings?" he asks.

"I do actually. I have an older brother named Jasper. He's 24. Well he's actually my cousin, but my mom's sister died giving birth to him, and his dad really wasn't in the picture so my parents naturally took him in. We never formally adopted him though. He wanted to keep my aunt's last name. I guess it was his way of staying close to her. I haven't seen him in a while actually. He went to the University of Texas to study psychology. I don't know why he went so far away. I guess he just wanted to be somewhere different. The life we lived in New York could get very…umm…stressful I guess. He's working on his PhD right now. I really miss him. We were close growing up. He was my best friend. He kept me grounded, and he had this amazing way of calming me down. Our parents weren't around all that often, so he took care of me," I sigh remembering the days when we were younger.

"He sounds like a great guy," he says smiling at me.

"He really is. I hope he comes to visit soon," I say softly. I don't think I realized how badly I missed him until just now. He's only come to visit a handful of times in the past two years. I know he's really busy with school, but I could definitely use him these days.

Edward is sitting up against the wall, and I turn so that I am sitting between his legs. His arms are tight around my waist. I lay back against him. It feels so comfortable being with him like this. I feel safe. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Actually, I don't think I've ever felt this way. He starts randomly placing small kisses on my shoulder and neck, and I can't help but melt into his arms more.

"This is nice," I admitted softly.

"Yea it really is," he mumbled into my neck.

I look down at my watch and realize it was 8:10 am. Shit. We're running 10 minutes late. Emmaline will be waking up any minute now. She freaks out if I'm not there when she wakes up.

"Edward? We're running late. You probably have to get back to the gym now, and I have some things I have to do," I sigh. I really wish we could stay like this forever.

"Oh yea, you're right. I have an appointment in an hour, so I should probably go," he replies hesitantly. I can tell he doesn't want to leave either.

We slowly pick ourselves up off the floor, and I walk him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Bella," he says. He bends down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. It was scary how easily he could turn me into a puddle of goo.

"I can't wait. You should be proud of yourself Edward. You actually got me looking forward to exercising. That's quite the accomplishment," I say in a teasing tone.

"Well I'm glad I have that affect on you. Bye Bella," he says smiling. He gives me one last chaste kiss, and I close the door behind him.

I take a minute leaning against the door. "What have you got yourself into Bella?" I ask myself out loud. I know that I'm entering dangerous territory with Edward, but I honestly can't help myself. It's been more than two years since I've been with a man, and Edward is downright irresistible. There is just something about him that makes me want to tell him everything about me. If I could tell him, I wonder how he would take it. He's only 23 years old. I'm sure the last thing he wants is a girlfriend with a baby. Uhh… I can't believe I'm even entertaining the idea of telling him.

I make my way upstairs to Emmaline's room. She's just barely waking up when I open the door.

"Momma?" She asks sleepily.

"Yes baby, it's me. It's time to get up sweet girl," I sit on the bed brushing her curly brown hair out of her eyes.

"Mmmk. Park today momma?" She asks with such hope in her eyes. I keep promising I'll actually take her to a real park. She wants to play with other kids. I talked with my parents about it, and they found me a park in a small town not far from here that would be ok to go to. I swear they are so paranoid. I really doubt anyone would really notice me at a park in Seattle, but I digress.

"Yes baby, we're going to the park today right after breakfast. Let's go see what Maria has made for us today," I say in almost a whisper. Maria is a fantastic cook, and she adores Emmaline. She's always cutting up her food in cute and interesting ways. I don't know what I would do without her. She's been our family cook since I was born. She doesn't have any other family, so she moved to Seattle with us. I couldn't have been happier about that.

"Yay! Park! Park!" She squeals loudly. I can't help but laugh at how cute she is.

"Come on sweety, let's go," I giggle as I scoop her up, and bring her downstairs. We walk into the kitchen and the smell of pancakes and bacon fill the room.

"Mmmm Maria it smells wonderful," I say as I place Emmaline in her high chair.

"Oh thank you Miss Bella. I made Emmaline her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with blueberries on top in the shape of a smiley face," she replied happily. She smiles at Emmaline and places the plate down in front of her.

"Tank you Tank you Mimi" She has always called Maria "Mimi." Maria was still too difficult for her to say.

"You're very welcome Emmie baby," she coos to her.

"We're going to the park today Maria. Emmaline's very excited," I say to Maria. Maria knows how badly I've wanted to take her. Maria's my only real confident now-a-days. She understands the difficult position our family is in. She's been more of a mother to me during this than my actual mother, who's never here anymore. Renee is always away doing "charity" work or having brunches with Seattle's elite. That's fine with me though. She's never really been much of a mother.

"Oh that's wonderful. I know how badly you've wanted to take her. Which park are you going to?" Maria inquired.

"My father said it's in a town called Forks. It's a small town, so there's no worry of anyone knowing who I am," I say as I watch my daughter shove the pancakes into her mouth.

"Well that sounds lovely. I'm sure you'll have a great time," she says as she fixes me a plate, and I give her a smile in thanks.

"Eat up mon petit chou. I still need to get us ready before we can go," I tell her sweetly. She loves it when I call her "mon petit chou." It's a French term of endearment that means "my little cabbage." My parents make me take French lessons everyday. I would normally complain (well, not to my parents), but I really love it. The language is really beautiful. I try to teach her French whenever I can.

One episode of Spongebob later and we're getting dressed and ready to go. One thing I do love about having money is that I get to dress her in the cutest clothes. Today I'm dressing her in a cute pink polo shirt with green shorts, matching green bows for her hair and the most adorable pair of pink chucks.

I decide to go with a white flowy shirt and blue jean cutoff shorts with a pink and green scarf belt to match with Emmaline. I'm amazed at how my life has changed since I became a mother. I honestly think this was all for the best. I needed to grow up, and get away from the toxic lifestyle I was living. I was scared shitless at first, because I couldn't imagine myself being a good mother considering how my own mother treated me. I've realized now that I'm nothing like her. I love spending time with my daughter, and I want to be there for her for every little thing. I just wish she had a father. She deserves a father. My thoughts quickly run back to Edward and what we shared in the gym. He's seems like such a sweet guy. I know I still don't know him very well, but I can't help but think about what kind of father he would make. God that's crazy…I know. Who knows if he even wants to have kids someday?

"Momma Momma! Park!" Emmaline says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I know. We can go now," I tell her.

I sweep her up in arms and carry her to my blue Range Rover or Roxanne as I like to call her. I love this car. My dad wanted me to have a big, safe car for me and Emmaline. It has a custom blue paint job, and a light cream leather interior. If there is one thing my dad is good at, it's getting me presents. I guess it's his way of making up for the fact that he's gone all the time.

A few hours later we arrive at the park. It's bigger than I imagined. It has a few playgrounds, a track, volleyball courts, tennis courts, and a big open field that I guess is used for football or soccer. There some guys playing what looks like touch football right now.

"Ok Emmaline we're here. You want to go play on the jungle gym or do you want me to push you on the swings?" I ask.

"SWINGS!" she says enthusiastically.

"Ok baby swings it is," I tell her.

I start pushing her, and she giggles and tells me to push her higher. This trip was seriously overdue. I keep pushing her while I watch the group of guys playing touch football. Most of them have their shirts off, and are all sweaty. Not such a bad view, but it only makes me think of sweaty Edward and my mind begins to wonder. I imagine Edward naked on top of me pounding into me whispering sweet nothings into my ear. God, I need to get laid. I can hear Emmaline shouting at me, and it brings me out of my daydream.

"MOMMA!" she yells.

"Sorry baby. Mommy wasn't paying attention. What is it?" I ask.

"No more swings. Playground now!" she says.

"Ok sweety. Let me get you down from there," I say.

I walk us over to one of the jungle gyms and let her loose while I take a seat on a bench. I love watching her play. She looks so happy and free. All of sudden a football comes flying towards me and lands near my feet. I bend down to pick it up, and I hear a deep voice from beside me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you," he says.

"Oh it's ok. Don't worry about it," I say as I turn to face him. He's tall. Really fucking tall. He has to be at least 6'5. He has dark russet skin and black hair. He has a nice body as well. I suppose he's pretty attractive, but lately I only seem to be into men with bronze hair and green eyes, and I only know one man that fits that description.

"Hi, I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you," he says holding his hand out for me to shake. God, I really hope he isn't going to start flirting with me. I hate when men flirt with me when Emmaline is around. It just doesn't seem right.

"Hi Jake. I'm Bella," I say as I shake his hand.

"So what brings you to the park today?" he asks. Shit, he is going to start flirting with me.

"I'm here with my daughter actually. If you don't mind I should really get back to her," I tell him. I hope he takes a hint.

"Oh really. Is she that one over there. She looks just like you. She has your beautiful eyes," he says. He's actually kind of sweet, but I'm just not interested. Not that it would matter if I was. I'm not supposed to be seeing anyone anyway.

"Yes, that's her," I tell him.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Emmaline," I say.

"That's a really pretty name. You look awfully young to be a mother. You can't be over twenty," he says.

"I'm nineteen actually. She's two and half. That means I was sixteen when I had her. I'm a teenage mother. Sexy, huh?" I say trying to dismiss him.

"I think motherhood is very sexy actually, especially when the mother is you," he says trying to sound seductive.

"Well thanks Romeo, but it's not nearly as sexy as you may think. Now if you don't mind I really need to get back to her, and it looks like your boys over there are getting antsy for you to get back in the game," I tell him curtly.

"They can wait. It's not everyday I meet such a beautiful woman," he tells me.

"Right, yea. Look, that's very nice of you and everything, but I'm just not interested. I don't have time in my life for romance right now. I'm flattered though really," I say as I try to walk around him towards Emmaline.

"Wait. Can I at least get your phone number? You might just change your mind," he says in a cocky tone.

"No, I'm sorry you can't have my phone number. I told you I'm not interested, and that's not going to change no matter how many times you ask. Now please move. I really need to get back to my daughter," I say shortly.

"Alright alright fine, but I have a feeling that we'll meet again," he says.

"Ok whatever. Bye Jake. It was nice meeting you," I say in a lightly sarcastic tone as I walk away from him and towards my daughter.

"Momma who's dat?" she asks curiously.

"That's just a friend who came by to say hello," I tell her.

"Oh," she says.

"Come on sweety, lets go check out the other jungle gyms," I tell her as I practically drag her far away from the field of sweaty football players. You would think having a child at such a young age might deter some guys from hitting on you, but I think they actually like it. Probably fulfilling some sort of MILF fantasy…gross.

I sent down on a bench while I watch her play, and I decide to call Jasper. After talking to Edward about him I've realized just how much I miss him.

After a few rings he picks up.

"Hey is that my peach?" he says with a light Texan accent. He's been down there too long.

"Yea it's me Jazz. What have you been up to? We've missed you around here," I say.

"Nothing really. Mostly school. It's tough as shit, but I'm getting through it. I've missed you girls too. How's my little peach doing?" he asks.

"She's great actually. We're at a park in a little town called Forks," I reply.

"So I take it Mom and Dad are still as paranoid as ever then," he says.

"Oh yea. Big time. I'm still not allowed to take her basically anywhere in Seattle. It's wearing me thin Jazz. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm so fucking lonely. They barely ever let me out. Emmaline doesn't deserve this either. She's cooped up in that house too much, and Mom is either out with her hoity toity friends or in one of her self-induced commas. I just want to be done with school, so I can start teaching and move out," I rant.

"I hear ya peach, but just stick with it. You'll be done before you know it. So how are those exercise sessions going? Is that big guy still whooping your ass into shape," he laughs.

"Umm actually I have a new trainer. He filled in for Emmett today and we sort of hit it off, and now he's taking over for good," I explain.

"Wait wait wait. You hit it off? Does that mean you like this guy? I thought you weren't allowed to date," he says.

"I'm not allowed to date, and we aren't dating. We're just going to be hanging out during our sessions. I really like him Jazz. I mean I really, really like him. I'm pretty sure he likes me a lot too. We're just getting to know each other right now. I told him things were complicated for me at the moment, and he isn't pressing the issue," I say.

"Look I understand how you're feeling, but this is a difficult situation you're putting yourself in right now. If you really like him like you say you do, then you're going to have to tell him about Emmaline. He deserves to know," he tells me.

"I know Jazz. I've thought about that. If things start to get serious between us, then I'll tell him. I'm just worried what will happen if I do tell him and he freaks out," I say.

"Well that's something you're going to have to risk darlin'. I haven't met him, but I doubt he'd go blabbing to the press about you if he found out. You just need to get to know him better and decide for yourself, but don't wait too long. Having a child is big news. If you wait too long, he might feel betrayed and unable to trust you," he says.

"Thanks Jazz. I'll take all that into consideration. I just don't want to lose him. I really feel like this could be something, you know?" I sigh.

"Yea I know. Why don't you tell me about this perfect guy," he suggests.

"Well, he's name is Edward Cullen. His father is the Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace. He's part-owner of the gym that he works at. He's tall with bronze hair and dreamy green eyes…" I trail off deep in thought until I hear a chuckle on the other end.

"I get it, I get it. I should be coming up to visit soon. Well shit, this was actually gonna be a surprise, but I might as well tell you," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm moving to Seattle. I'm gonna finish school up there," he says.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!" I yell into the phone.

"Yes doll face I'm serious. As much as I love it down here, I miss my family too much…well mostly just you and Emmaline," he chuckles. "Plus, I always planned on working wherever you ended up, and it would be a nice change of scenery," he adds.

"Oh my god Jazz. This is the best news I've heard in a while. I could really use having you around, and so could Emmaline," I say.

"Is she there? I want to talk to my favorite niece," he says excitedly.

"She sure is. Hold on a sec," I tell him.

"Emmaline! Come here sweety. Your Uncle Jazzy's on the phone," I tell her.

"UNCLE JAZZY!!" she squeals and runs over to me yanking the phone out of my hand even though I put it on speakerphone.

"Hi Uncle Jazzy!" she says giggling.

"Hey there. How's my little peach doing?" he asks sweetly.

"I'm good. I miss you," she says.

"I miss you too, but guess what?" he asks.

"What?" she giggles.

"I'm moving up to Seattle to be with you and your mom," he tells her.

"YAY YAY YAY! Uncle Jazzy coming!" she squeals.

"I sure am darlin'. I can't wait to see you. Can you put your mom back on the phone for me," he asks.

"Yes. Hold please," she says. I can't help but laugh loudly. She says the cutest damn things sometimes.

"I'm here," I tell Jazz.

"Well she seems excited," he laughs.

"She's definitely excited, but can you blame her? She barely ever gets to see anyone, and you're the closet thing she's ever had to a father figure," I explain.

"Yea I know. I should up there in a week or two depending on how things work out," he says.

"That's great Jazz, and hopefully if things are still going well with Edward, you might be able to meet him," I say.

"That would be great. It would be nice to meet the man that has my sister so wound up," he chuckles.

"He has a sister you know. I hear she's pretty great," I hint.

"Really now? Well that might be interesting," he says.

"This is great. With you being here, I'll have an excuse to go out. You are Mom and Dad's favorite child after all. They'll trust me as long as I'm with you," I say.

"Oh I see how it is. You're just using me so you can go see your boy toy," he teases.

"I didn't say that. Maybe we could all hang out. Lord knows it's been a while since I've been able to do that. It's not like I want to go out and party like I used to. I'm not like that anymore. I have a child now. I've grown up. I just want to a life outside this house is all," I sigh.

"You don't have to explain to me. I get it, and I'll be more than happy to help," he says.

"Great. Well I'll talk to you later ok," I say.

"Ok. Love ya peach," he says.

"Love you too. Bye," I tell him and hang up.

Things are seriously looking up.

*****

I'm back home and completely exhausted. After spending a few hours at the park with Emmaline, I took her to see a movie at a theater I found nearby. I spent the rest of the day playing Barbie's and dress up. With Emmaline already tucked into bed, I decide to take a bath before going to sleep. I fill up my large claw foot tub, and pour in the bubble bath. There is nothing like a hot bubble bath after a long day. Right before I get in I hear my cell phone go off. I grab it off the counter and see that I have a text message waiting. I lower myself into the tub before reading the message. I flip open the phone, and see it's from an unknown number.

_Hi Bella. It's Edward. I hope you don't mind me texting you. I got your number from Emmett. ~E_

_Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you did. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. ~B_

_Me either. I told Emmett. He actually wasn't mad at all. He laughed and told me not to screw it up. I think he's a little sad that he won't be your trainer anymore though. ~E_

_Awww. Tell him it's nothing personal, but you happen to offer me a workout that he can't provide. ~B_

_Oh really Miss Swan, and what workout is that? ~E_

_It involves you and me. Naked and sweaty. ~B_

_I think I like the sound of that. We should explore more of that tomorrow. ~E_

_I wish we could explore more of that right now. I'm already naked and wet. Taking a bubble bath, and thinking of you. ~B_

*RING* *RING*

Oh shit. He's calling me. I knew that last little bit would get him.

"Hello," I say in a low tone.

"That wasn't very nice of you to tease me like that," he chastises.

"It's not my fault you called me when I was taking a bath Edward. I wish you were here with me right now. Then it would be your hands on me right now instead of my own," I say. The line stays silent for a few moments, until I hear his voice suddenly a few octaves lowers.

"Are you touching yourself Bella?" he asks.

"Mmmm, yes. I'm touching my breasts. Are you naked for me Edward?" I ask. I can hear movement in the background.

"I am now. What do you want me to do to you Bella?" he asks. His voice is dripping with lust. God, I wonder if he's touching himself too.

"I want your hands and mouth on my tits. Biting and sucking on my nipples. Are you touching yourself Edward. Are you stroking that huge cock of yours?" I ask.

"Fuck yes. I'm so fucking hard for you right now. I'm stroking myself imagining it's your mouth wrapped around me. Where else do you want my hands Bella?" he pants. Fuck I'm so turned on right now. I can barely think straight.

"unnhhggg I want your hands on my pussy. Teasing my clit and pumping in and out of me with your fingers," I tell him through ragged breaths as my finger find their way inside me.

"Fuck I want that too baby. I want my mouth on your pussy too. Would you like that? Me tasting you, sucking on your clit," he growls.

"Ahhh fuck yes. Edward, I want you so bad. I want your cock inside me. Pounding into me, filling every last bit of me," I scream and moan at the same time.

"Oh God Bella. I can't wait to be inside you. My cock thrusting in and out of that beautiful pussy of yours. I'm close baby. I want you to cum for me," he demands.

"I'm close too…so fucking close. Oh God I'm gonna cum. Cum with me Edward," I moan.

"I will baby. Scream for me. I want to hear you scream my name," he groans. My fingers are pumping into me faster, and I can feel my walls clenching around them.

"AH FUCK! YES! EDWARD!" I scream. I can't believe how hard I'm cumming. I've never cum this hard from my own hand.

"Uhhh BELLA. HOLY SHIT!" he grunts as he cums. I can hear him breathing heavily.

"Oh my God Edward. That was amazing. I've never done that before," I tell him honestly.

"Me either Bella. Fuck that was hot. I can't wait till tomorrow. I want to see you so badly," he tells me sounding almost desperate. I can relate. I want nothing more than for him to be here right now holding me as I come down from my high, so I tell him.

"I wish you were here with me right now. I like when you hold me," I say. I can't believe how honest I can be with him without feeling awkward. It feels like I've known him for so long already, and I only met him yesterday.

"I like holding you too baby, but I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to get some rest now. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll see me," he tells me.

"Mmm ok that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Edward. Sweet dreams," I say.

"You too. Goodnight my Bella," he says quietly.

I hang up the phone and feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. He called me HIS Bella. This all seems too good to be true. He's far too sweet to be real. Fuck do I have it bad for this man. I step out of the bath and dry myself off. I know I'm playing in dangerous territory right now, but I can't bring myself to care. I have a gorgeous, sweet, caring guy coming to see me tomorrow morning. Consequences be damned. I'm not giving him up.

I soon find myself falling into a heavy sleep dreaming of my Edward.

*END CHAPTER*

* * *

**A/N**

Just a reminder that there are links on my profile for Bella and Emmaline's park outfits. The photobucket link also has pictures of Bella's Range Rover, Maria, and a bunch of other shit.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Who loved Jasper in this chapter? I know I did. My dad actually calls me peach, and I always thought it was adorable. I also have a French bulldog named Lucie. She's hilarious and I love her, so I wanted to put her in this story. French bulldogs also happen to be a designer dog that are becoming quite popular. I thought it was fitting for an heiress.

Please review so I know that people are actually reading and enjoying. I would also really appreciate any criticism or questions you might have.

Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 should be up this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ok so this chapter is basically a combo of chapters 1 and 2 from Edward's point of view. Most of it is a repeat of what you've already read, but there is some new stuff. I won't be doing this a lot with the story, but I thought everyone might like a view inside of Edward's head.

* * *

EPOV

*RING RING* *RING RING*

_Shit. Who's calling me so early? _I find my phone and look at the caller ID. Emmett. This better be good. I don't have to be at the gym for another few hours.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Hey man. Look, I need you to do me a big favor this morning," he tells me.

"It's five in the morning Emmett. It better be important," I say.

"It is man. I promise," he says sounding a little desperate.

"Alright fine. What is it?" I ask.

"Rosie's car broke down on her way to work this morning and she needs me to pick her up and take her work, so I'll need you to cover for me this morning," he says. That doesn't sound like such a big favor. We've covered for each other before.

"Yea alright. Who's your appointment with this morning?" I ask while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Umm yea that's what you're probably not going to like. You remember that really rich client I was telling you about?" he asks.

"Yea, the billionaires' daughter, right? Don't you train her at her house?" I ask. I really hope this isn't the client I'll be filling in for. I'm already getting up early. The last thing I want is to have a train some bratty rich girl.

"Yea man that's the one. Her name's Bella Swan," he says. Shit. This sucks.

"Ah fuck. Can't you just cancel Emmett? It's just one session. You can make it up to her later," I try to reason.

"Normally I'd say you're right bro, but her parents have given me strict instructions. I'm not allowed to miss ANY sessions with her. Her parent's are can be kind of scary. I almost feel bad for the girl," he says.

"Ok, but you owe me big time man. She's not a total bitch is she?" I ask.

"Nah, but she can be pretty feisty. She's pretty hot too. I'd watch yourself if I were you," he chuckles.

"Sure, whatever. Just give me the directions," I say.

"I really do owe you for this man. Rosie has an emergency at the garage, and she'd bust my balls if she missed it," he laughs. I don't know why he finds that so funny. Rose can be a real bitch sometimes, but Emmett seems to love her all the more for it.

He tells me the directions, and I write them down realizing I have no idea where the fuck this place is. Emmett says it's pretty secluded. Great. I better not get lost.

"Ok Emmett, I call you if I have any problems finding the place," I say.

"Thanks man. You're a lifesaver," he says.

"Yea yea yea. Just go get your woman before she gets too pissed off," I tell him.

I hang up the phone, take a shower, and get dressed. Fuck. It's already a half past five. I race to my Volvo, and take off like a bat out of hell. I really hope I don't get a ticket. That's the last thing I need. I know I speed too much, but I can't help. I've never been one to go the speed limit.

Twenty minutes later and I still don't think I'm anywhere close to the girl's house. I turn down a small winding road, and I can't help but feel that I'm completely lost. I don't see anything anywhere. I've been driving down this road for five minutes, and I have yet to see one house.

I sigh, and decide to call Emmett. It looks like I'm going to be late. Right as I start to dial his number I look up and see a huge house. There's a big circular driveway and gate at the front with a big Swan on it. Wow, they aren't exactly subtle.

I pull up the driveway, and hop out. I ring the door bell, and this woman wearing what looks like a maids outfit opens the door. She looks very sweet and motherly.

"Hello dear, you must be here for Miss Bella this morning. Emmett called to let me know somebody else would be filling in for him. Such a sweet boy," she says.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you," I say shaking her hand.

"Oh well aren't you sweet too. I'll show to the gym," she says turning around for me to follow.

These people really aren't subtle. The entire house is overdone with marble and furniture that looks too nice to sit in. After going down a few hallways she stops in front some French doors and tells me the gym is in there. I tell her thank you and she smiles at me mischievously. I wonder what that is about.

I open the door and walk into what I guess they call a gym. It really just looks like a big banquet hall with exercise equipment. There's even a chandelier in here. I set my stuff down and look up to see the cutest little ass bent over in front of me. I can't help but gasp. She's wearing the shortest little blue shorts that are riding up her ass. Damn, I can't wait to see her face.

I hear her chuckle and without standing up she starts talking "Stop staring at my ass and get to running. You're exactly three minutes late, so that will be three miles on the treadmill. Don't make me tell you again mister!" Holy shit. How'd she know I was staring at her ass? And why is she telling _me_ to run three miles? I take a minute to regain my composure.

"Umm excuse me? I thought I was the trainer here?" I say smoothly.

I can see her body tense probably at the realization that I'm not Emmett. She slowly stands and turns towards me. Oh. Dear. God. She's beautiful. I can't help but look her up and down. Her little shorts and tiny sports bra leave little to the imagination. Her skin is fair and milky. God she looks good in blue. She's not too tall, probably around 5'5. My eyes move upward towards her breasts. They look like a perfect handful. Fuck, I'm getting hard. This isn't good. I start shifting trying to rearrange myself before she notices. My eyes continue their ascent upwards to her stunning face. She has dark mahogany hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. Shit, I could get lost in those eyes. Speaking of which, neither of us have said anything for at least a good minute. She looks as lost as I am. Her mouth is slightly parted, and her eyes are roaming my body. Hmm…I guess she likes what she sees too. This could be a very good thing. Wait? Is she drooling? Before I can decide she opens her mouth to speak.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Emmett. He's really anal about being on time," she mumbles and starts to blush. God she's adorable.

"Um yea Emmett couldn't make it today. His girlfriend's car broke down, so he sent me to fill in for him today. I hope you don't mind, but he said it was important you didn't miss a session. My name's Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," I smile at her. Fuck…Did she just bite her lip? What is this girl doing to me? If I'm not careful I'm going to end up making a mess in my shorts, and that will be uncomfortable for everyone.

"Yea he's probably afraid I'll get lazy if I miss a session with him. I hate working out," she says.

"Emmett takes exercise very seriously. It's always been a huge part of his life. He'd been planning to open up a gym since he was a kid I think," I ramble. _Shit Edward. Just play it cool._

"Well it shows. I can tell he's probably a fun guy to be around when you're not working-out. I wish I could see that Emmett every once in a while. Drill Sergeant Emmett's no fun," she says. I couldn't agree more. He can be a real ass when he's in his gym mode.

"Yea he's actually just a big teddy bear outside the gym. So umm, I guess we should workout now," I say.

"Nah uh. Not until you run your three miles mister. You were late. I don't forget that type of thing," she says. Shit, is she really mad that I was late?

"Yea I'm sorry I was late, but he told me last minute and I had hard time finding your house," I explain sounding nervous. She starts walking closer until she's standing in front of me and lightly pokes my chest.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Three miles. Now," she orders. God she's hot when she's bossy. Oh wait, she's teasing me. Well this could be fun. I decide to play along.

"Well Miss Swan. I beg you to forgive my tardiness. How about we both run three miles together since you have more than one treadmill. I'll race you," I say.

"Hmmm…well I suppose that's a fair compromise, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're new here," she says. God, I want her so badly.

"I wouldn't dream of you going easy on me. I want you to give me everything you got," I say seductively

"I don't know if you can handle everything I got, but we should really stretch first. I don't want to get a cramp in my thighs," she says while leaning over to stretch.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure I could massage those cramps right out," I say sounding almost cocky.

We both start stretching and she looks lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about. I know what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking her creamy thighs and what it would be like to have my head buried between them sucking and licking her…FUCK…I need to stop. I'm getting uncomfortably hard now. What's gotten into me? I sound like a horny teenager who's never seen a girl naked before. Not that I have the most personal experience. I've only been with three women before. I had a girlfriend in high school, Kate, but it was nothing serious. We were both popular and attractive. Dating was inevitable. Then I dated two girls when I was in college. First there was Irina. She was exotic and extremely attractive. I met her in one of my music classes, but she's a total ditz. I don't think I've ever met someone so air headed before. It got to the point where I couldn't stand being around her. We only dated for a month. I don't even know why I dated her for that long.

The last relationship I was in was with Tanya. She was also very attractive. It was hard not to be attracted to her with her strawberry blonde hair and her model physique. She commanded attention everywhere she went. I met her at a frat party, and that right there should have been a warning sign. She seemed really sweet at first, and she was easy to talk to. After a few months of dating her I soon realized it was all an act. She turned out to be a shallow bitch. All she seemed to care about was money and clothes. My friends and family all hated her. At a family dinner she actually had the nerve to hit on my Dad! That's when I realized she was as fake as her tits. I broke up with her as nicely as I could, but she didn't take it well. She screamed at me and threw a lamp at my head. Then proceeded to tell me how she's been cheating on me the entire time we were dating. Thank God for condoms are all I can say about that.

I snap out of my memories, and decide it's time to start running.

"All right I think we stretched enough. Let's start running," I tell her.

"Yea ok sounds good," she answers

"So, why do you hate exercising so much anyway?" I ask.

"I just don't enjoy it. It's annoying and I'm pretty fucking clumsy, so I usually end up hurting myself," she replies.

"You usually hurt yourself exercising? Well I guess I'll just have to watch you extra close today then," I say. I grin and wink at her.

"Not too closely. You need to pay attention to what you're doing or I'll be the one taking your ass to the emergency room," she says. Emmett was right. She is feisty.

"I'm sure my dad would love that. He would never let me live that down. He's the Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace," I reply. Carlisle would never let that go. I love my dad, but when it comes to my career he can really piss me off.

"Oh your dad's Carlisle Cullen. He's a nice guy. He's fixed me up a few times. Like I said, I'm pretty clumsy. I usually visit the hospital at least once a month," she laughs. She knows my dad? That's weird. I hope she really isn't as clumsy as she says. I would hate to have to take her to the emergency room.

"Yea he is a nice guy. He's a little pissed I didn't follow in his footsteps though. He hates that I opened up a gym. He thinks I could do more with my life, but I really enjoy what I do. It's relaxing and satisfying. I wish he would understand that," I admit.

"I know how you feel. Letting down your parents is never an easy thing to do, but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do," she says. She probably has a really strict father. It can't be easy living up to someone who is so rich and successful.

"Right. So what did you do to let your parents down?" I ask. Shit that sounded rude. "Sorry…you don't have to answer that. That was rude of me," I add.

"No it's ok. I guess it was just normal stuff. I don't really like to talk about it," she says. I can understand that.

"Yea I understand. So if you hate exercising so much, why did you hire a personal trainer to come to your house five times a week? And at six in the morning too? I ask. Seriously, six in the morning is a little too early for me. That's why I only take appointments at 9 in the morning at the earliest.

"Oh um, well I don't really have a choice. My parents thought I needed one, and they don't think it's proper to wake up later than six anyway. They're afraid I'll start sleeping in and I'll get lazy," she says with distain.

"Do you always do what your parents tell you?" I ask.

"Now I do," she says shortly looking uncomfortable.

"What do you do for fun Bella?" I say trying to change the topic.

"Umm….I don't really get out much. I like to read. Classics mostly. I don't have a lot of time for a social life," she says. That's strange. You would think someone so rich and beautiful would have a lot of friends…and boyfriends. I wonder if she's dating anyone. With the way she's been flirting with me, it doesn't seem like it.

"Really what keeps you so busy?" I ask.

"Oh just family stuff. My parents keep me busy," she says. Yea she definitely has strict parents. They sound like the typical rich and stuffy type.

"What do you do for fun Edward?" she asks panting a little.

"I hang out with Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie a lot. My sister Alice just moved back to Seattle last month, so I've been hanging out with her a lot as well. I play the piano when I have the time. I like to compose music," I say looking down to see how many miles I have left. Huh, I'm almost done with all three. That went by quickly. I wonder how many she has left.

"You compose your own music? That's pretty sexy," she says. She finds that sexy? I definitely wouldn't mind playing for her.

"Sexy huh? I could play for you sometime if you'd like," I offer.

"BEEP" Damn, my treadmill went off before she had a chance to answer me.

"Well it looks like I won. I think I should get a prize or something," I suggest.

"A prize? What kind of prize?" she asks. Oh crap. I didn't really think of anything. Hmm…what could I ask for? Well I know what I want to ask for.

"Hmmm…I think a kiss would be nice," I say. FUCK. Did I just say that out loud? Yep. Sure did. She's probably going think I'm crazy, and have me fired.

"A kiss huh? I don't know. Is that really appropriate?" she teases. Huh, maybe she really wants a kiss.

"Of course. It relates to exercise. Just consider it motivation for you to do better next time," I explain. Yea, that sounds plausible. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Fine. One kiss," she whispers. _Holy Shit. She said yes._

I move towards her as quickly as I can. I put my hands on the side of her face and rub her cheeks soothingly with my thumbs. I bend down slowly and she closes her eyes. I can feel her breathing pick up. My lips barely graze hers, but I can feel a spark the second we make contact. I wonder if she felt that too. Her hands snake their way to the back of my neck and pull me closer to her. Our lips mold together perfectly. Her lips are plump and velvety soft. Fuck, I could kiss her forever. I've never felt this kind of spark and excitement from kissing a girl before. I take her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it, and she lets out a loud moan. I decide to deepen the kiss, and I bring one hand to rest on her naked lower back while the other comes to the back of her head so I can push her roughly against me. Shit, she feels amazing.

I lick her lips asking for entrance. She opens her mouth inviting me in, and I take full advantage. I explore her mouth thoroughly while her little hands tangle in my hair. I can't take it anymore. I push her up against the wall and ravage her completely. I'm so fucking hard I'm afraid I'm going to bust through my shorts. I grab at her thighs and hike her legs around my waist as I thrust up against her almost violently.

"unngghh Edward," She moans.

"God Bella…you're so beautiful," I mumble as I start kissing down the side of her neck sucking at the base of it. I need to feel her. My body is screaming for her. I snake my hand up and down her sides getting closer to what I want. She arches her back into me letting me know she wants it too, and I push my way under her bra until I come into contact with her breast. Perfect handful. I fucking knew it. I start massaging her soft breast, rubbing my thumb over her nipple.

"Oh fuck...feels so good. Don't stop," she groans. I keep rocking against her.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me what you want," I say. My voice sounding deep and husky.

"uuhh I want…I…oh God…" she mumbles.

"Tell me Bella. I'm not a mind reader. I need to know what you want me to do to you," I whisper slowly in her ear.

"I want more Edward. Touch me everywhere. Please. Need you," she barely gets out.

"Fuck Bella. You're driving me crazy," I growl. I need her so badly. I've never desired a woman so much in my life. I move the hand that's around her waist to her stomach rubbing circles with my thumb. I look up at her silently asking permission to touch where I want to so badly. She nods, and I rest my head on her shoulder as my hand starts it descent towards her wet heat.

My hand slips inside her panties and I collect as much wetness as I can before drawing slow circles around her aching clit.

"You're fucking drenched," I say almost out of breath.

"All for you," she moans.

I push my fingers deep inside her and start thrusting into her as quickly as I can. I add another finger and curl them forwards toward her G-spot.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screams loudly. Hell yes. The sound of her screaming my name is almost enough to make me cum.

"That's right Bella. Scream for me beautiful. Let me make you feel good," I tell her. I start sucking more at the base of her neck trying to leave a mark. I have this overwhelming feeling of possessiveness, and I want to mark her as mine. Fuck. I want her to be mine.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," she starts chanting. Good. She's getting close.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum all over my hand baby," I tell her. I can feel her stomach tightening around me.

"Uuunggghh yes Edward. Fuck!" she yells out. I feel her hot cum all over my hand, and I have to know what she tastes like. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed.

"You're so beautiful Bella," I say softly and kiss her tenderly. I bring my hand to my mouth and suck her off my fingers. "God you taste fucking sweet too," I tell her earning a loud moan from her. I think she likes the dirty talking. I'm still hard as a rock, but I almost don't care. I'm just happy I could make her cum like that.

She suddenly drops her legs from around my waist and pulls my shorts down releasing my aching cock. Oh God, as much as I want her to do what I think she's about to do I don't want her to feel like she has to. She takes me her in hand and strokes me. I'm about to lose all control.

"Oh fuck Bella you don't have to do that if you don't want to," I tell her giving her an out.

"Please let me taste you Edward. I want to," she says sweetly looking up at my behind those thick lashes. I can't believe she's actually asking me if she can suck me off. I don't deserve this angel.

"Oh god…please," I moan.

"Please what?" she asks. I wish she would stop teasing me.

"unngghh…your mouth. I want your mouth," I beg. She quickly takes me into her mouth and sucks as much of me as she can while stroking the rest.

"FUCK!" I yell loudly. I wasn't expecting her mouth to be so god damn hot. She starts moaning and bobbing her up and down on me.

"Fuck Bella. Your hot little mouth is so fucking nice. Just like that baby," I tell her panting loudly. I put my hand on the back of her head helping to guide her in and out. She quickens her pace and brings her free hand up to massage my balls. I can't take anymore. It's all too much, and I feel that familiar tightening in my stomach. I try to tug on her hair to let her know I'm close, but she just holds on tighter looking up at me. OH GOD. She WANTS me to cum in her mouth.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I yell as I cum down her throat in several bursts. She swallows everything I give her, and sucks me clean. If I wasn't so fucking happy right now, I would be a little embarrassed by the fact that I just came after about a minute.

I take a moment and then swiftly pick her up and place sweet kisses all over her beautiful face. I hug her close to me, almost afraid to let go.

We stand there looking at each other as we both calm down from our highs. I don't know what I did to deserve this angel coming into my life, but I know I don't want to let her go.

"So that was more than a kiss," I laugh into her neck with our arms wrapped tightly around each other. I move to sit down and follows suit next to me.

"Yea, I guess we got a little carried away," she sighs while smiling.

"I'm not complaining. I definitely didn't expect that. I don't normally do this sort of thing. I mean…you know…with a client and everything. Although you're the only client we have that we give home sessions to, and you're technically Emmett's client, not mine," I explain nervously. I don't want her thinking I'm some sort of womanizer.

"Yea I guess it would be awkward if one of your clients went down on you in the middle of your gym," She giggles, her smile quickly fading into a frown. I can only hope she found that image upsetting.

"Umm…yea…that would be strange. Emmett's going to kill me when he finds out about this," I say releasing a breath. I actually have no idea how he's going to react. Gym Emmett would most likely be furious. He takes his work very seriously. Normal Emmett would most likely nod proudly while giving me the ever manly fist bump. Not like it really matters though since we're equal partners, but I really don't want to disappoint him.

"He doesn't have to know. I won't say anything. It can be our little secret," She tries to reassure me.

"That's nice of you, but I'm sure he'll be able to tell something happened by the goofy grin that I'm sure I'll be wearing for a while. Plus, I'm a horrible liar. He'll see right through me," I sigh.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes. Shit, I don't want her thinking this is her fault. I initiated this, and I would do it again in a heartbeat anyway.

"Oh don't be Bella, really. I don't regret it. It was completely worth it, and I don't work for him or anything so it's not like he can fire me. He'll just give some lengthy ethics lecture. I meant what I said when I told you I don't normally do this. I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around you. You're absolutely stunning Bella. I know we sort of did things out of order, but I'd really like to take you out sometime," I ask. God, I don't think I've ever been this nervous to ask a girl out before.

"I really like you Edward, but I'm afraid I won't be able to go out with you. My parents would never allow it," She says sadly.

_Wait? Her parents won't allow it? Oh holy mother of God, PLEASE don't say I just felt up a minor! She looks over eighteen…and Emmett didn't say anything about it except that she was hot…he wouldn't say that if she was a minor…would he? Ok Edward, that's enough internal monologue. You need to say something!_

"Your parents won't allow it? You're over 18 right? Please God be over 18," I say frantically. She suddenly bursts into laughter.

"Yes Edward I'm over 18. I'm 19 actually, and I'll be 20 this August. My parents just have some strict rules for me right now. I can't really talk about it, but believe me when I say I wish I could go out with you. I would love more than anything to go out with you. Things are just really complicated for me at the moment," She says quietly.

Ok well that's good news and bad news. I wish she would tell me what's wrong, but I don't want to push her. She'll tell me when she's ready too.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella," I reply not able to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Wait. I have an idea. What if you took over as my personal trainer from now on. I know that it's not the same as a date, but at least we could see each other almost everyday, and my parents would be none the wiser. We could get to know each other better, and maybe in time we'll be able to figure something out," she suggests.

Well fuck, that's better than nothing.

"I don't know how poor Emmett will take the news, but I'm sure he'll get over it. I would love to be your personal trainer Bella," I say smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. Emmett will most likely be pissed that I took over his client, but what the client wants the client gets so he'll just have to suck it.

"I'm really sorry it has to be this way, but this is the best I can do for the moment. I really wish I could explain everything to you, but I just can't…not yet at least," she explains. I figured as much.

"It's ok. I'll take whatever I can get. It'll be nice just getting to know you better. We still have some time left in our session. Why don't we play twenty questions," I suggest.

"That sounds fun. I'll go first. How old are you Edward?" she asks.

"I just turned 23 about a month ago. What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Green." She replies and blushes. _So adorable_. "Yours?" she asks.

"Brown. Definitely," I reply. After seeing her eyes, nothing could ever compare.

"Brown? That can't be your favorite color. It's the color of dirt and –" she argues, but I cut her off.

"and chocolate, and coffee, and it's the color of your hair and your beautiful eyes," I say in a loving tone as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I said green, because it's the color of your eyes," She confesses and I have to kiss her again. I guess that's why she was blushing.

"Ok Bella, what's your favorite book?" I ask.

"Wuthering Heights. I've read that book a hundred times. Do you have any pets?" She asks.

"No. I don't have any pets. I'd like to get a dog eventually. I just haven't gotten around to it. Do you have any pets?" he asks. I hope she doesn't have any cats. I'm deathly allergic.

"Yes. I have a French Bulldog named Lucie. She's hilarious and sweet as can be. I can bring her in here sometime. I'm sure you'd love her," She says happily.

_I think I'll love you too. WOW. Back it up there Cullen! No need to get ahead of yourself._

"I'm sure I would," I reply coolly.

"What was your major?" She asks.

"Well, I originally started out at UW majoring in Medicine. I was going to follow in my dad's footsteps, but I realized it wasn't for me. I dropped out and went to Ashmead College here in Seattle where I took their fitness training program. That's where I met Emmett. He had just finished up his business degree at UW. Where are you going to school?"

"I go to UW actually, but I only take online classes. My major is English with a minor in Education. I'm hoping to be a teacher one day," she says with a longing look. I could picture her as a teacher, dressed in a skirt with a tight blouse holding a ruler while she's bent over a desk. Cue the boner.

"That sounds nice. I think you'd make a great teacher," I whisper in her ear.

"Why a Mountain Lion?" She asks randomly while rubbing my calf. I almost sigh at the feeling.

"Some people believe that Mountain Lions can teach one to balance their own decisions with strength and power. Emmett and I decided to get tattoos right after we opened up our gym. I guess it helps to remind me that I did the right thing by opening up the gym, even if my father doesn't agree with it," I answer.

"I like it…a lot actually. You have no idea what it did to me when I first saw it," she replies and turns a lovely shade of crimson.

"Really? And what exactly did it do to you?" I ask.

"I think you know what it did to me Edward, but if you need to hear me say then fine. It turned me on. It turned me on so fucking much I was practically soaking through my panties," she tells me in a seductive tone. _Jesus, what is she doing to me?!_

"Shit Bella. Do you have any idea how unbelievably sexy you are? I could barely think coherent thoughts when I first met you. I was so sure I was going to say something stupid," I laugh.

"So why did Emmett chose a bear?" She asks.

"Have you seen Emmett?" I reply and we both laugh.

"You mentioned you had a sister, Alice, right? Any other siblings?" she asks.

"No. It's just me and Alice. We were actually both adopted. She's two years younger than me. I was adopted when I was five by Carlisle and Esme. They had already adopted Alice when she was just a baby. They're great parents to have though. I'm very lucky. Alice is a great sister. We're very different. She's short with dark spiky hair, and more energy than a damn Chihuahua, but she's really great. She's very gifted as well. She just finished up design school, and is going to open up her own clothing boutique here in Seattle," I spoke proudly.

"She sounds like a lot of fun. I bet I'd get along with her," she says.

"I'm sure you would. Everyone gets along with Alice. Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"I do actually. I have an older brother named Jasper. He's 24. Well he's actually my cousin, but my mom's sister died giving birth to him, and his dad really wasn't in the picture so my parents naturally took him in. We never formally adopted him though. He wanted to keep my aunt's last name. I guess it was his way of staying close to her. I haven't seen him in a while actually. He went to the University of Texas to study psychology. I don't know why he went so far away. I guess he just wanted to be somewhere different. The life we lived in New York could get very…umm…stressful I guess. He's working on his PhD right now. I really miss him. We were close growing up. He was my best friend. He kept me grounded, and he had this amazing way of calming me down. Our parents weren't around all that often, so he took care of me," she answers.

"He sounds like a great guy," I say smiling.

"He really is. I hope he comes to visit soon," she says quietly. She seems to really miss him. I know I would miss Alice if she were away that often. We've always been really close.

I sit up against the wall and she turns to situate herself between my legs. My arms tight around her waist and her back against my chest. I wish it could always be like this. I've never felt this comfortable with someone before. I can't help but notice how right she feels in my arms. I really hope her situation with her parents gets resolved. I don't know how long I can handle just being her trainer in the mornings. We really are going to have to work something out. I start placing small kisses on her shoulder and neck, and she relaxes more in arms. Perfect.

"This is nice," she says softly.

"Yea it really is," I mumble into her neck.

I notice her look down at her watch.

"Edward? We're running late. You probably have to get back to the gym now, and I have some things I have to do," she sighs.

"Oh yea, you're right. I have an appointment in an hour, so I should probably go," I say hesitantly. I really don't want to leave yet. I know I'll be seeing her five times a week, but that really doesn't seem like enough right now.

We slowly pick ourselves up off the floor, and she walks me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Bella," I say. I bend down and give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait. You should be proud of yourself Edward. You actually got me looking forward to exercising. That's quite the accomplishment," she teases.

"Well I'm glad I have that affect on you. Bye Bella," I say smiling. I give her one last kiss and walk to my car.

*****

I'm sitting in my office waiting for my next appointment to start when Emmett walks through my door.

"Hey man, how'd it go? She's firecracker isn't she?" he asks.

"It went…umm…well. She was…uhh…very nice actually," I nervously reply.

"Dude…" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Dude…" he says again.

"What Emmett? Just say it!" I tell him.

"Something happened," he states.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say unconvincingly.

"Oh just spill it Edward. You had a goofy grin on your face when I walked through the door and now you're as nervous as a whore in church," he says biting a smile. He knows he's right.

"Shit, Emmett. Ok, something happened. She's just. I mean…shit. I can't even explain it," I say.

"You really like her then?" he asks.

"I think I could love her," I admit.

"What? Seriously? You just met the girl," he says.

"I know Emmett. I'm not saying I'm in love with her now. I'm just saying that she's the kind of girl I could fall in love with…in the future. I was so comfortable with her yet nervous all at the same time. It just felt right, you know? And god she's beautiful," I sigh.

"Well that's great man. I'm happy for you," he says.

"Really?" I ask unconvinced.

"Yea man. I was actually hoping you would like her. Rosie wouldn't leave me alone about setting the two of you up?" he says laughing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask slightly angry.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Eddie. I may have sort of set you up. Bella didn't know or anything so don't freak out. It's just that you've been single for a while now, and nobody ever seems to catch your eye even though you're surrounded by a bunch of hotties all day that basically fling themselves at you," he starts to explain.

"That's because most of them are dumb floozies. I'm not interested in those kinds of women, especially after Tanya," I say in defense.

"I know man, that's why I set you up with Bella. She's exactly the opposite of those girls. She's smart, beautiful, funny, and feisty as hell. I thought she'd be perfect for you, and Rose agreed. She sort of gave me the idea actually," he admits

"What the hell Emmett? You don't need to be talking about my love life with your girlfriend," I tell him.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, but it looks like Rose and I were right. You can thank us later," he says smugly.

"Well it's not all the simple Emmett. She can't go out with me," I sigh.

"Why the fuck not?" he asks confusedly.

"She says things are complicated right now…something about her parents not letting her. She was pretty uncomfortable talking about it, so I just let it go," I say.

"But the girl's almost twenty years old. Why does she care what her parents think?" he asks.

"I don't know man, she didn't say. Oh, but she did ask me if I would take over as her trainer from now on until we figured something out. Sorry man," I say with a small laugh.

"It's ok. I kind of figured that might happen. Well at least that's something though right. I mean, she's not just blowing you off or anything," he says.

"Right that's what I think. I'll just take whatever I can get right now. Hopefully after we get to know each other some more, she'll tell me why things are so complicated," I say.

"That sounds like a good idea. I like this one Eddie, so don't screw it up," he says seriously.

"I won't. I'm going to let her lead things. I don't want to put any pressure on her or anything," I tell him.

"That's good to hear. So….how far did you get?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"A gentleman doesn't tell," I reply grinning while recounting everything that happened.

"Ok, well by the look on your face, I'd say you got pretty far. What's she like? Is she loud? Does she like it rough?" he asks.

"Shut the fuck up. What's wrong with you Emmett? God, you're like an animal," I reply with disgust.

"Yea, that's what Rosie always says in bed," he replies grinning like an idiot.

"Eww Emmett. I don't need to know about your sex life, ok?" I tell him.

"Whatever you say man. You're nine o'clock is here anyway. Have fun," he mocks.

"Shut up Emmett," I say as I walk out of my office to get Carmen for our session. Emmett loves to make fun of me for this. Carmen is a middle-aged married woman with absolutely NO shame. She flirts relentlessly. I can tell she was probably once attractive, but I guess aging has made her extremely self-conscience. She fake bakes way too much. She's tanner every time I see her. She looks like an orange traffic cone. She bleached her hair blonde which looks incredibly unnatural, and her teeth are far too white. She's been nipped and tucked, and got one crazy ass boob job. I'm always surprised she doesn't topple over. I've learned to just ignore her, and look at her as little as possible. But as annoying as she is, it really doesn't matter. Nothing could ruin this day.

*****

Fuck. I don't think this day could possibly go by any slower. All I can think about right now is seeing Bella tomorrow morning. Its ten o'clock now, and I should really just go to bed, but I can't. I'm completely restless. I wish I could just call her, but I never got her number.

Oh fuck it. I'll just call Emmett and get her number.

I get my phone and dial his number. He answers after a few rings.

"Edward? What's up? Why are you calling so late?" he asks.

"I can't sleep. I was wondering if you had Bella's number," I admit. I really don't care if he makes fun of me.

"Yea I have her number, but why do you need it so bad. You're going to see her tomorrow morning," he says.

"I know, but I need to ask her something," I lie. I don't need to ask her anything. I just want to hear her voice.

"Sure man, whatever," he laughs obviously not believing me.

He gives me her number and reminds me not to screw this up, as if I need reminding.

After a few deep breaths, I realize I'm too much of a chicken shit to actually call her, so I decide to just text her instead.

_Hi Bella. It's Edward. I hope you don't mind me texting you. I got your number from Emmett. ~E_

_Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you did. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. ~B_

_Me either. I told Emmett. He actually wasn't mad at all. He laughed and told me not to screw it up. I think he's a little sad that he won't be your trainer anymore though. ~E_

_Awww. Tell him it's nothing personal, but you happen to offer me a workout that he can't provide. ~B_

_Oh really Miss Swan, and what workout is that? ~E_

_It involves you and me. Naked and sweaty. ~B_

Holy. Shit.

_I think I like the sound of that. We should explore more of that tomorrow. ~E_

_I wish we could explore more of that right now. I'm already naked and wet. Taking a bubble bath, and thinking of you. ~B_

Oh dear god. This woman will be the death of me. I have to call her now. I need to hear her sexy voice, so I dial her number.

"Hello," she answers mischievously.

"That wasn't very nice of you to tease me like that," I chastise.

"It's not my fault you called me when I was taking a bath Edward. I wish you were here with me right now. Then it would be your hands on me right now instead of my own," she says. Holy fucking shit. I think she wants to have phone sex. I've never had phone sex before, but now seems like a great time to start. I climb on top of my bed and get comfortable.

"Are you touching yourself Bella?" I ask

"Mmmm, yes, I'm touching my breasts. Are you naked for me Edward?" She asks. Oh fuck, I'm already hard. I quickly take my clothes off, and start rubbing my cock.

"I am now. What do you want me to do to you Bella?" I ask.

"I want your hands and mouth on my tits. Biting and sucking on my nipples. Are you touching yourself Edward? Are you stroking that huge cock of yours?" She asks. Shit, hearing her dirty talk is going to make me cum quicker than I'd like to. My hand quickens its pace automatically imagining its Bella's beautiful mouth.

"Fuck yes. I'm so fucking hard for you right now. I'm stroking myself imagining it's your mouth wrapped around me. Where else do you want my hands Bella?" I start panting. God, I wish I was touching her right now.

"unnhhggg I want your hands on my pussy. Teasing my clit and pumping in and out of me with your fingers," She pants raggedly. Fuck. All I can think about is that beautiful pussy of hers, and how amazing she tastes. My hand's pumping even quicker while my thumb rubs over the tip of my head.

"Fuck I want that too baby. I want my mouth on your pussy too. Would you like that? Me tasting you, sucking on your clit," I fucking growl.

"Ahhh fuck yes. Edward, I want you so bad. I want your cock inside me. Pounding into me, filling every last bit of me," she half screams and moans into the phone. I can hear her little fingers pumping in and out of her. Those should be my fucking fingers doing that to her, or better yet, my cock. I know things are going way too fast between us, but I can't stop myself. I want her too badly. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back when I see her tomorrow. She's going have to be the one to stop me.

"Oh God Bella. I can't wait to be inside you. My cock thrusting in and out of that beautiful pussy of yours. I'm close baby. I want you to cum for me," I demand.

"I'm close too…so fucking close. Oh God I'm gonna cum. Cum with me Edward," she moans impatiently.

"I will baby. Scream for me. I want to hear you scream my name," I groan. Fuck do I love hearing her scream my name.

"AH FUCK! YES! EDWARD!" She screams as she cums. Hearing her cum while she screams my name is enough to throw me over the edge.

"Uhhh BELLA. HOLY SHIT!" I grunt and cum all over my hand and stomach.

"Oh my God Edward. That was amazing. I've never done that before," she tells me.

"Me either Bella. Fuck that was hot. I can't wait till tomorrow. I want to see you so badly," I say desperately.

"I wish you were here with me right now. I like when you hold me," she says sweetly. I wish I could be their holding her.

"I like holding you too baby, but I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to get some rest now. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll see me," I tell her. I notice I'm already calling her baby, but fuck…it just feels so natural to do so. I want her to be mine. I can't even stand the thought of her being with another man. I want her to know that I have no intention of being with another woman, if she'll have me that is. That's something I'll need to talk about with her tomorrow.

"Mmm ok that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Edward. Sweet dreams," she says.

"You too. Goodnight my Bella," I say quietly hoping she doesn't get mad at my possessiveness. She doesn't say anything about it, so I can only hope that's a good thing. Yes, tomorrow I'll talk to her about being exclusive while hoping she doesn't freak the fuck out.

*END CHAPTER*

* * *

A/N

Fuck that was a long ass chapter. I really didn't like writing this one at first, but once I was done I realized that I like it more than BPOV. There will be more EPOV's in the story, but just not a lot of the repeating shit.

We got a little Edward/Emmett interaction. I like them together. Emmett amuses me.

I've only received 4 reviews so far. Kind of disappointing. I hope more people are actually reading this. I really enjoy reading what you think whether it's good or bad. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I'm a big girl. I can take it. ; ) But don't worry, I'm not going to ransom my chapters for reviews or anything, lol. I'll keep updating as often as I can. Next chapter should up by the middle of the week...maybe a Wednesday or something.

So how long do you think Bella should wait before she tells Edward about Emmaline? How long is too long?

Show me some love…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I know I said it was going to be up yesterday, but real life got in the way…

I spent so long deciding how I was going to do this chapter that I didn't get to proofread it was much as I would have liked. Sorry if there is a bunch of mistakes.

Anywaz…here it is, Chapter Four.

*******

BPOV

I can't believe everything that's happened in one single day. The day before yesterday everything seemed so bleak. My life had become a repetition of forced tasks assigned by my self-centered parents. It was monotonous and unfulfilled. I was glad I was able to take care of Emmaline and spend valuable time with her, but I wanted more for her than what was inside this house. All I had was a small glimmer of hope that one day everything would work itself out, but that was before yesterday happened.

Now, I see more possibilities for myself. I see a chance at having a real life. Meeting Edward has made me realize what I've been missing out on, and I'm not talking about sex. I've been missing that connection that one human being has to another. Whether its friendship or romance, it's still something I've gone too long without. The only friendship I still have is with Angela, but that's only over the phone. My parents associate her with all my mistakes. They won't let me see her anymore, or any of them for that matter. I understand their concern, but part of me wonders how much of this is actual concern for my well-being and how much of this is punishment.

I've never met anyone like Edward before. He's so different from what I'm used to. I felt a pull towards Edward the moment our eyes met. I've never been one to believe in love at first site, but this has got to be as close as it gets. Everything felt so natural with him, and just so….right. I'm not sure if it ever felt wrong with the guys I was with before, because to be honest, I didn't feel anything. I was so fucking numb. I always thought I was so lucky to live the rich and famous life, but in truth, I was never really happy. I was just passing time. I felt like a sheep mindlessly following the herd over a fucking cliff.

Everything is different now. I'm different. I know I'm walking a very thin line with Edward right now, but I'm not going to ruin this. I have to be smart about this. I still don't think I can tell him about Emmaline yet, but I will soon. Very soon. I have to remind myself that even though I feel connected and comfortable with him, in reality I don't really know him. Not yet. It's not so much that I'm worried he's going to blab the news around town that I have daughter, but I'm worried about the kind of man I let around my daughter. I know he seems great, but only time will tell. I've never had to deal with this situation before. When I tell him about Emmaline he's either going to A) run for the fucking hills or B) want to meet her. I'm not prepared for either one of those outcomes.

Once I feel that I can really trust him, I'll tell him…but fuck…what if wants nothing to do with me? What if he sees me differently after everything? What if he judges me for my past? Oh god…why couldn't this just be simple? You know, girl meets boy, girl and boy date, girl and boy fall in love and live happily ever after. I finally feel a little bit normal, and I'm going to ruin it when I lay all of this heavy shit on him. I mean, what the fuck do I say anyway? "Hey Edward, I know we just met and have started getting freaky really quick, but I should just let you know that I was a bit of a slut back in New York, and after one night of too much drinking and some ecstasy, I ended up sleeping with a douche bag and got knocked up. Now, I have a two and half year old daughter and my parents won't let me have a life outside this house because they're ashamed of me." Yea…if that doesn't send him running and screaming out my front door, I don't know what will.

I wish Jasper was here already. He always knows what to do. Plus, once he is here, I'll be able to get out of this fucking house without having an escort. Whenever I leave the house without Emmaline, my parents make Felix follow me everywhere, and he's not exactly a ray of sunshine. He's so fucking creepy. He dresses in suits all the time, no matter where we go, and he never walks next to me like a normal person would. He walks a few feet behind like some fucking horror movie stalker. I always catch him staring at me, but he never speaks! Let's just say that I try to keep my outings with him to a bare fucking minimum.

It's a quarter till six, so Edward should be here any moment. I wonder what's going to happen today. I know what I want to happen. I want to strip that man bare and ride him like a god damn show pony. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Too many unfulfilled hormones…that's what. Is it bad that everything is going so fast? This is only our second time seeing each other and I'm already envisioning where we can do the nasty.

Maybe we should talk about this. I don't think normal relationships go this fast, but what the fuck is normal anyway. Taking things slower might be a good idea, especially since there is so much he doesn't know about me. Do I even know how to take things slow? Well I guess we'll find out so-

"Hey beautiful," a sexy voice whispers in my ear effectively stopping all further thoughts. It's amazing how just his voice sends a shock from my neck all the way down my fucking spine causing my panties to dampen.

"Hey yourself," I smile as a turn around to face him. _Oh shit…FUCK SLOW!_

My hand grabs the back of his neck and I pull him in for a passionate kiss. He eagerly accepts and wraps his arms around my back pulling me fully against him. Our tongues meet, and everything suddenly seems right in the world. All the thinking from earlier goes out my head, and all that's left is Edward.

His hands trail down my back to firmly massage my ass. Our kiss is slow and fervent as we pour our newly found emotions into each other. I begin to lightly scratch my nails along the base of his neck up into his hair. We purr and moan into each other's mouths until we find it hard to breathe.

"Ahh Bella," he exhales into my neck.

"Edwaaaard, can't get enough of you," I slowly tell him.

"God Bella, I know. It's never enough," he groans and thrust his very erect cock against me.

My eyes pop open and I realize we are about to take things too far…again.

"Do you…think…we…mmm…should maybe…fuck…slow it down….just…a little…bit?" I tell him between our sloppy wet kisses.

"Uunnhh…fuck…ok. You're probably right," he says trying to calm down. He puts his hands on my hips and tries to gently pry me off of him.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong. There is nothing I want more than for you to take me right here right now, but I think we might be doing all of this a little too fast," I explain.

"No, I understand Bella. You're right. We did just meet yesterday. I can't seem to help myself around you. It just feels so…" he starts.

"Right," I finish.

"Exactly. I really do want to do things right with you, despite my forward actions," he tells me.

"I know Edward, but I think I might be the forward one…I did just attack you a moment ago," I laugh softly.

"Yes you did, didn't you? Well you didn't see me complaining. I rather enjoyed myself," he laughs.

"Mmm…yea…I think you did," I say lightly brushing the back of my hand over his covered erection.

"Shit Bella. You naughty little minx. Didn't you just say you wanted to take it slow? I can assure you that if you do that again, slow is the last thing you'll get from me," he hisses into my ear.

"Ahh…fuck Edward. Maybe you should just stand over there, and I'll go stand over here. I swear if I feel your hot breath on my neck one more time, I'm going to fucking lose it," I warn.

"I would love for you to fucking lose it my Bella," he whispers seductively in my ear.

"Uh..no..wait…I mean, shit. I can't fucking think with you all on me like this," I tell him as a gingerly pinch his sides.

He jumps at my actions and backs away a little.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I'll be good," he says as he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Good. Now back up a few feet. You're still too close for me to think coherently," he laughs at me and backs up.

"Ok is this far enough? Is your brain functioning properly now?" He teases me.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you turn me into a puddle of goo," I tell him.

"A puddle of goo? Really?" he asks.

"Don't let it go to your head…either of them," I laugh.

"I'll try my best. Do you want to start working out now?" he asks.

"Ummm no, not especially. Why don't we just talk or something," I offer.

"Is little Miss Bella trying to get out of working out?" he asks.

"Yes. I most definitely am," I say seriously.

"Well I am here to a job Miss Swan. I don't want your parents to think I'm not doing it," he teases.

"Oh my god, fine. We can workout and talk at the same time if it makes you feel better," I tell him.

"Much better, thank you. I'm going to put you on the elliptical today. The treadmill makes you…umm…bounce too much, and I'll probably end up attacking you," he mumbles.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind," I tease.

I get on the machine and Edward fiddles with the settings on it.

"Ok, you're all set Swan. Get to it," he tells me as he gives my ass a little love tap.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" I ask.

"Yep," he smiles.

"I feel funny with you just watching me. Go do something productive," I order.

"Like what?" he laughs.

"Go lift some weights. If you're going to ogle my body, then I get to ogle yours," I tell him.

He smiles and laughs softly.

"Whatever you say Miss Swan," he winks and takes his shirt off.

My eyes get lost on his beautiful chest and I suddenly forget what I'm doing.

"OW SHIT," I yell as my foot slides off the machine causing me to topple off the side.

"BELLA? Fuck, are you ok?" he hurries over to my side and helps me up off the floor.

"What the fuck Edward? You should know better than to distract me while I operate heavy machinery," I chastise.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized it was a bad idea considering your hospital track record," he smiles.

"Not funny. I think I bruised my butt when I fell," I pout and rub my ass.

"Awww poor baby. Did you hurt your tushy?" he coos to me.

"Uh huh," I lay it on thick.

"You want me to make it all better?" he asks.

"Uh huh," I say.

He smiles as he walks behind me. He slowly lowers himself with his hands on my hips and softly kisses my bruised bum.

"Is this better?" he says between sweet kisses.

"Mmm…yes. It's feeling lots better now," I giggle.

"Good," he whispers.

He places long kisses up my spine until he gets to my neck. He wraps his strong arms around my waist, and I can feel his bare chest against my naked back.

"We're so bad at not touching each other," I sigh.

He laughs into my neck.

"I agree, so we should really stop fighting it," he suggests.

"Ok I have an idea. Why don't we go swimming?" I propose.

"Umm…as nice as that sounds, wouldn't someone see us? I don't want either of us getting into trouble," he says.

"No, we'll be fine. My dad's working and my mom's out doing god knows what. Maria is the only one here right now besides the gardeners and she would never say anything. Maria is my only ally in this house," I tell him.

"Well wouldn't the gardeners see us?" he asks.

"Nope. Indoor pool, babycakes," I smile and pat his cheek.

"What will I swim in Bella?" he asks.

"Your shorts genius. You have an extra change of clothes in your gym bag don't you?" I ask.

"Ah yes I do. Good thinking Swan," he says.

"Wait here for a minute. I'm gonna go change into my suit," I give him a quick kiss.

I race to my room and search through my drawers. I grab the first bikini I find and slip it on. It's pink and white stripes with a black middle and black string bikini bottoms. I slip on some black flip flop, wrap myself in a towel and hurry back to the gym.

"Come on hot stuff. Let's go get wet," I beckon him with my finger.

He puts his big hand around my small one and I lead him towards the pool.

"Shit Bella, are we almost there? We've been walking forever," he complains.

"Oh calm down, we have not. The pool just happens to be in the opposite wing of the house," I tell him as we reach the door that leads to the very private pool.

"This is not a house Bella. It's a fucking palace," he corrects.

"I know. It's huge and ostentatious. My parents like having money and want to show it off anyway they can. It took me months to learn where everything was. Back in New York, we were like celebrities. I hate to compare myself to Paris Hilton, but it was sort of like that before she got all mega famous with her TV shows and sex tapes. Everyone in New York has heard of us. Both my mother and father come from old money. My grandparents couldn't be happier when they married. The Dywers and Swans merging together was huge. My grandparents were like any of the other high society lushes. They worked too much and drank too much. They all died by the time I was twelve, and we inherited everything. Some of the money would have gone to Jasper's mom, but she had passed away long before then," I tell him.

We reach the pool and I unwrap the towel from around my body and throw it over a chair. Edward takes his shirt off for the second time and his shoes. I notice he's about to say something, but stops for a moment to appreciate my body. I laugh at him and he snaps out of it. We lower ourselves into the water and he begins to speak.

"What was it like growing up with all that attention?" he asks.

I have to laugh at the irony of his statement.

"It sucked, because all the attention I got was from paparazzi or people who only cared about status. My parents weren't around much. Hell, they still aren't around much. It was alright when I was younger. I had Jasper. He was my rock, and my best friend. It was more difficult when he went away to college. I was around fourteen at the time. I felt abandoned. I was mad at him for the first couple of years. I rebelled and got into the whole party scene. It really sucks you in, you know? I was fifteen by the time I was going to clubs. Nobody ever carded me because they knew who I was. They knew I was underage, but they didn't care. I was famous, and famous people equal more business. I was young and stupid and I didn't have anyone around to tell me otherwise," I spat bitterly.

Edward put his arms around me and soothingly rubbed my back. I leaned my head forward and rested it in the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's not your fault. You know that right? Your parents should have been there to guide you and protect you. It probably would've happened to any teenager put in that position." he assures me.

"Yea well, I have to take some responsibility for my actions. I'll admit that they did a shitty job raising me, if I can even call it that, but I still knew what I was doing. I should have been more responsible," I sigh.

"Nobody's perfect Bella. Maybe you should have been more responsible, but that's normal growing up. We all do things we shouldn't have. Screwing up is part of life. Don't beat yourself up about," he soothes.

"The only thing my parents cared about was what the public thought. They didn't want me photographed doing something that would embarrass them. It didn't matter if I was having sex or doing drugs as long as there wasn't proof of it. You know what the worst part of it was?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks softly.

"I thought I was lucky. I thought I was living this great exciting life, and how cool it was that I got away with whatever I wanted. I was so naïve. I look back at the person I used to be, and it disgusts me. I wasn't a good person Edward. It got to the point where the only things I cared about was shopping, or when the next party was so I could get fucked up with my so-called friends," my voice starts to crack.

Edward puts his fingers under my chin and tilts it up towards his face. He places a soft kiss on my nose.

"Hey. Don't talk about yourself that way, ok? You were young and made mistakes. A lot of people aren't proud of some of the things they did when they were teenagers. The important thing is that you learn from your mistakes, and you do your best to be the person you want to be. Do you like who you are now Bella?" he asks.

"I think so…yea, I do. Moving to Seattle really helped. I got away from everything, and was able to start over. There are things I need to tell you Edward, but it's hard for me. I don't want you to see me differently. I've never felt this way about someone before, and I only met you yesterday," I say.

"I feel the same way Bella. I've had three girlfriends before, and whatever I felt for them doesn't even come close to what I feel for you. I know you have a difficult situation going on right now with your parents, and it probably has something to do with your past, but I want you to know that I don't plan on going anywhere. I can only ask that you trust me. If you need some more time before you tell me everything, that's ok. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," he tells me sweetly.

"Edward, thank you. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. I want you to know that I do trust you, but I've made so many mistakes that I can't afford to make anymore," I explain.

"Bella, I have a feeling that I'd do just about anything for you," he smiles and kisses my mouth tenderly.

I sigh and return his kiss. My hands reach up into his hair and I wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his tongue searching for entrance and I give into him completely.

Our kisses turn more eager and we continue kissing passionately for a few more minutes.

"Bella…mmm…I was wondering…if maybe…you'd want us…to umm…you know…" he rambles through our kisses.

I pull back for a moment to look. "What is it Edward?" I pant.

"Well, I was wondering if we could be exclusive. I know you said we can't go on dates or anything, but I just want to be able to call you mine…as cavemen as that sounds," he says shyly.

"Edward? Are you asking me to go steady? Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I tease and bat my eyelashes.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you?" he playfully hisses then starts to tickle me mercilessly.

"Stop Edward! Stop!" I giggle uncontrollably as I try to wiggle out of his grasps.

"What's the magic word?" he taunts.

"Stop butthead!" I gasp through my laughter.

"Butthead? Did you really just call me a butthead? That is most definitely not the magic word," he laughs at me.

"Ok, fine. Please! Please, my ever so handsome boyfriend. Please let me go!" I beg.

He stops suddenly, and holds me closer giving me a chance to catch my breath. He brings his hands to my face and looks me in the eye.

"Bingo, baby," he says as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. We start grabbing at each other wildly never feeling close enough. His hands reach around to the back of my bikini to untie the string. He quickly pulls it away and moves his mouth downward so he can latch on to my breast.

His hand reaches around to grab my other breast and massages it vigorously. His thumb and forefinger pinch and rub my nipple while his mouth sucks on bites on my other one.

"Mmm…Edward…so good," I moan loudly.

He moves his mouth back up to mine and kisses me thoroughly. I feel his hands slide down my sides until he reaches the strings on my bikini bottom. He pulls the strings and tears the fabric away from me. I'm now as naked as the day as I born with the most gorgeous man on the planet. _Why does he make it so difficult for me to behave?_

"Edward, baby, wait. What about slow?" I ask frantically.

"I just want to make you feel good, ok sweetheart? Trust me," he says. I can't argue with that. I nod my head in acceptance of whatever he's about to do to me.

He picks me up by the ass and carries me over the side of the pool and sits me up on the edge. His face is now eye level with my bare pussy. He looks up at me mischievously and spreads my legs apart. I've never felt so open and vulnerable. I close eyes in anticipation. A few moments pass and I realize he hasn't moved. I look at him and see the most lust filled look on his face.

"You are fucking perfect. I can't wait to taste your pretty pussy, baby. Would you like me to do that? Do you want my tongue on you?" he asks while rubbing his hands up and down my spread thighs.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" I groan.

"Tell me Bella. You know how much I like to hear you," he says now kissing up my thighs closer to where I want him.

I put my hand in his hair trying to guide him closer, but he holds off.

"Please Edward. Fuck my pussy with your tongue," I beg.

He doesn't need anymore encouragement and immediately dives in. He puts his fingers on my wet folds to hold me open for him while he licks circles around my aching clit. His uses his other hand to run his finger up and down my slit, quickly dipping in and out and around trying to draw out as much of my juices as possible. He then lowers his mouth to slowly lap it all up. He dips his tongue into me and darts in and out while his fingers rub my clit gingerly.

"Oh god…fuck…so good. Love your tongue on me," I groan.

"I could drink from you all day, beautiful," he says quickly so he can get back to work.

He moves his mouth over my clit and starts to suck and nibble lightly while his fingers move back into my hot heat.

"Ahhhhh yes! I'm so close. Don't stop," I plead.

His fingers move faster and deeper inside of me, and my hips start bucking uncontrollably. He puts an arm over my waist to hold me down as he adds another finger.

"Holy fuck!" I scream.

He doesn't let up, and he continues to thrust into me.

"I'm gonna…uhh…gonna," I almost sob with pleasure.

His fingers start to curl upwards and he gently bites down on my clit and pulls a little, and I completely come undone.

"AHHH YES, FUCK!" I yell and moan at the same time.

He continues to suck on my clit as I pulse through my orgasm. He slows his fingers down until he removes them and replaces them with his mouth to lap up everything I gave him. He finishes with a few sweet kisses all over swollen pussy.

I fall back to lie down with my feet still hanging in the water. My breathing is erratic and I struggle to slow my heartbeat down.

"You ok, baby? Did I turn you into goo again?" he taunts.

"Mmm, yes. That was…shit. You're good at that," I praise.

"Thanks. I thoroughly enjoyed myself as well," he laughs.

I sit up and realize that I'm still completely naked. I raise my arm to wrap it around my breasts.

"Hey, no covering up. I prefer you naked," he tells me and drags me back into the pool with him again. I let out a yelp followed by some post-orgasmic giggles and wrap myself around him again.

"How do you always do this to me?" I ask.

"What? Give you orgasms? I would think that's fairly obvious?" he jokes.

"Very funny, but no. I was wondering how you always make me feel so calm and carefree. I feel like when I'm with you, everything is going to be ok," I whisper.

He places a sweet lingering kiss on my mouth, and then moves to whisper in my ear. "That's because everything is going to be ok. I promise. You're safe with me Bella," he assures me.

We stay like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being tangled up in each other.

"Did you know that Emmett actually set the two of us up?" he suddenly asks.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were a little worried about me. I've been single for a couple of years now, and I guess they just didn't like the idea of me being alone. I told you I've had three girlfriends before. None of them were serious. There was a girl named Kate in high school, but that was just a silly high school type of romance. Then there was Irina my freshman year of college, but she was not the sharpest tool in the shed. I couldn't really stand being around her. Lastly there was Tanya. I dated her shortly before I decided to drop out and pursue a different career. I'm not going to get into the horrors that are Tanya, so I'll just say she turned out to be a shallow slut," he releases a deep breath and continues. "I guess after all those failed attempts at relationships I decided to become more careful with the women I chose to date. Emmett thought you would be perfect for me, and so did Rose. He knew I wouldn't willingly go along with some sort of blind date thing, so I suppose he thought tricking me into it would be the better decision," he smiles.

"Well I guess he was right," I smile back.

"He definitely was. You are perfect for me," he mumbles against my lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I have good news. My brother Jasper is moving back to Seattle," I tell him.

"Really? That's great. I know how much you miss him," he says.

"Yea I really do, but you know what the best part is? My parents happened to worship the ground he walks on. They trust him completely," I say.

"And that's a good thing why?" he asks.

"Because silly, they'll allow me to go out as long as it's with him. I'll no longer have to be followed by creepy Felix," I shudder.

"Who's Felix?" he asks with worry.

"Felix is like my bodyguard slash personal stalker. My parents hired him to follow me around everywhere I go. Not that they even allow me out that much, but when they do, his job is to follow me around. I hate it. He's creepy as fuck. He never talks to me. He only stares. My parents said it was to keep me safe from paparazzi or over zealous fans, but I think it's simply because they still don't trust me," I admit.

"Wait a minute. Paparazzi? Fans? How famous are you, and why haven't I heard of you before?" he asks disbelievingly.

"I'm not famous really, not here in Seattle at least. In New York, everyone knew who I was, and yes I did have fans. It was the dumbest thing ever. There was no reason for them to be a fan of mine other than the fact that I had money and was linked to some celebrities. That's another reason why I like Seattle. People don't recognize me as easily. I just wish I could say the same for the photographers. They are just as bad. It was a big deal when we up and moved to Seattle so quickly. I was home schooled for the rest of high school, and there were rumors as to why I wasn't seen in public anymore. They went nuts for a while, hanging around near the house and where my dad works. I wasn't allowed to leave the house at all during that time. Eventually it quieted down, and it's not too bad anymore," I explain.

"Wow. That's really intense. I can't imagine what that must have been like," he empathizes.

"It's ok. I'm used to it," I brush off.

"Oh shit Bella. It's 8:15. We're running really late," he notices.

"Crap! Ok come on let's hurry," I say jumping out of the pool, struggling to get my bikini back on.

I get dressed and Edward changes into some new clothes. I grab his hand and lead him through the house back to the gym.

"Bella? You don't have to answer this if you're not ready to share, but what did you do to make your parents put you on house arrest?" he asks nervously.

I stop and take a deep breath.

"Edward. I want to tell you so badly, and I do feel like I can trust you, but I'm scared. I'm scared it's going to be too much for you, and you're going to leave," I whisper and my voice starts to crack.

"Whatever it is Bella, you are going to have to tell me sooner or later, right? But Bella, it would take a whole hell of a lot to make me run away from you if that's even possible," he rubs my cheeks with this thumbs as cradles my face in his palms.

I take a moment and look him deep in his eyes. I stray tear falls down my cheek and he rubs it away.

I take a deep breath.

"Edward, I – " I begin to tell him but am interrupted by a familiar voice that's walking around the corner behind Edward.

"Miss Bella? Where are you? I'm taking Emmaline to the kitchen for break-" she stops when she sees Edward and me talking.

My eyes grow wide and I suck in a breath. Edward looks at me and turns around to see what's caused my reaction.

"Where were you, Momma?" she asks sleepily while being cradled by Maria.

Edward freezes. He looks from Emmaline to me and then back to Emmaline again.

_Sooner rather than later is right…_

*END CHAPTER*

**A/N**

**Oh snap. Who saw that coming? It looks like the cats out of the bag. How will dear sweet Edward handle the shocking news?? **

**I originally wasn't planning on Edward finding out quite so soon, but it just felt right.**

**I really loved this chapter. It was fun to write. **

**Pictures of the pool are on photobucket.**

**Links for their clothes should up soon too.**

**Is everyone glad he knows now? Tell me whatcha think??**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just here to fuck shit up.

And here's Chapter Five…

EPOV

"I'm so sorry Miss Bella. It's past eight and I just assumed he was gone already. Oh no, Mrs. Swan is going to kill me," Maria panics.

"No Maria, don't worry. It's not your fault. Renee isn't going to find out," Bella assures her and then turns her attention to the confused little girl…that I'm guessing is her daughter?? Shit…her daughter. I honestly wasn't expecting this. I knew she did something big to get her in trouble with her parents, but I was thinking more along the lines of a drug overdose. I honestly don't know if this is better or worse news. I'm only 23…I haven't given much thought to having children. I suppose I always assumed I would have kids in the future, but not anytime soon.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry I didn't wake you this morning," Bella comforts her and takes her into her arms. "Maria, could you go ahead and start breakfast? Thank you," she adds.

Bella hesitantly peeks up at me. I'm sure my face is looking like a mix of shock, confusion, and panic. I can feel the tension in my forehead from my eyebrows furrowing together.

_Ok, need to keep it together right now Edward. She's probably freaked out enough right now. Just stay calm. It's just a child…like a really adorable mini Bella. _

"Edward? Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't want for you to find out this way. This must be so shocking. I'll understand if it's too much. Uhh…I should have been paying closer attention to the time. Are you ok?" She timidly asks.

"Momma? Who's dat?" mini Bella asks.

_Here we go Edward. Be nice and calm. This isn't such a big deal, right? I'm good with kids. My little nephew Garrett loves me._

"Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name's Edward. What's your name princess?" I smile and shake her little hand hoping my face has regained some color after the shock.

"Emmaline," she giggles and blushes. _Oh God, definitely a mini Bella. She's going to have me wrapped around her adorable little finger._

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," I tell her.

Emmaline giggles some more and quickly hides her face in the crook of Bella's neck. She mouths a silent 'thank you' to me and I nod in return.

"Why don't I take Emmaline to the kitchen, and then I'll come back to walk you out," She suggests.

"Sure. I'll just wait in the gym," I say.

She quickly walks down the hall towards the kitchen as I make my way back into the gym. I take a seat on one of the workout benches and rest my head in my hands. This really has gotten complicated. No wonder she didn't want to tell me. She's only 19 and she has a kid. The little girl doesn't look any older than three. Everything is starting to make sense now. That's why they moved here and why she was home schooled. I wonder if the father is still in the picture. If he is one of those deadbeat dads that abandoned them, I'm going to kick his ass.

This doesn't change the way I feel about her though, does it? No. Definitely not. She's still Bella. I told her she was safe with me, and I meant it. This is doable. The important thing is to NOT freak out. We'll take things slow...I mean, we sort of have to anyway. Yea...ok, this doesn't seem so scary anymore. I'm not a kid. I'm not in school. I have my own place and I'm part owner of a successful gym. My life can handle complicated, and it sure as hell wants Bella.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" she asks quietly. I can hear the fear in her voice. She thinks I'm going to leave her, and it breaks my heart.

I lift my head and take her hand that was on my shoulder. I kiss it lightly and then pull her onto my lap. I look up at her face, and she looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"You ok?" I ask and rub her back up and down.

She lets out a small laugh. "Me? I should be asking you that. Edward, I'm so sorry about all of this. I was planning on telling you soon. I just wanted to be careful. I didn't think you would find out this way. I wanted you to decide whether or not you wanted to meet her. You looked white as ghost when you saw her. I was afraid you might throw up. You seem a lot calmer now though. What are you thinking?" she asks.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. To be completely honest I thought I was going to throw up too. I'm not upset, just a little shocked. Please don't think I'm going to leave you. I'm not. This is just a lot to take in, you know?" I tell her.

"I know. God Edward, I know. I can't believe you're still here. I figured you'd be gone by the time I got back from the kitchen," she says.

"Did you really think that I would do something that shitty? I just got done telling you how much you mean to me and that I wouldn't hurt you, and you thought I would take off without even discussing it with you," I ask baffled.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's not that I don't trust you or think badly of you. This all just felt too good to be true. I guess I was waiting for you to realize I'm too much trouble and bail," she says.

"You are not too much trouble, and I'm not going to bail. We can work through this. She's beautiful, Bella. She looks just like you. She even blushes like you," I tell her stroking her cheek softly.

"Thank you. She said you were very pretty by the way," she laughs.

"She said I was pretty? I don't know if pretty is the word I would use. I like to think of myself as ruggedly handsome," I grin.

She laughs loudly and says, "She's two and half Edward. 'Pretty' is as good as you're going to get."

"Yea I suppose your right. I would love for the three of us to spend some time together, but only if you're comfortable with that," I request.

She stares at me for a moment with a look of adoration and shock in her eyes.

"I would like that too. I could get her up around 7 tomorrow morning and we could all eat breakfast or something," she suggests.

"That would be perfect. Where's her father? Is he still around?" I have to ask.

"Umm…no. He doesn't know about her. It's better that way. He's trouble. He was my friend's older brother, and a typical bad boy. I had a stupid crush on him for awhile. It was probably due to the fact that I was in my rebellion mode and he was every parent's nightmare. I would say it was all a horrible mistake, but I can't say that. Emmaline is NOT a mistake. She's the only thing I've done right in this world," she says with conviction.

"I would never think of her as a mistake. I can tell you're a good mother. Just the look in your eyes when you speak about her gives it away. You look like you would do anything for her. I have to say, I'm finding it to be a very sexy quality," I try to lighten the mood. I can tell her life before Seattle is a sore subject.

"You're the second guy this week to comment about me being a sexy momma," she laughs.

"Wait, what? Who else said you were sexy? It wasn't that creepy Felix guy was it? If it is, you just tell me and I'll kick his ass," I tell her. And I would kick that fucker's ass if ever gets out of line with my Bella.

_Fuck Edward, possessive much?_

"No it wasn't Felix. Felix doesn't speak, remember?" she laughs. "It was actually this guy named Jake. I was at a park in this small town with Emmaline, and he came up to me. He tried to flirt, but I brushed him off. No big deal," she assures me.

A growl resonated from my chest at the thought of her getting hit on, especially with Emmaline so close by.

"Did you just growl Edward?" she laughs at me.

"Maybe. I don't like the idea of strange men hitting on you. You're mine," I growl playfully this time and pull her in for a kiss.

She laughs into my lips at first, but soon settles more into it by sucking my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it lightly. We lightly nip at each other a few more times before I pull away.

"I really have to go now Bella. I'm probably going to be late for my next appointment as it is," I say.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I completely forgot you had to go," she says.

"Don't worry about it. It's just Carmen. The woman has it bad for me. All I have to do is give her a wink and smile and all is forgiven," I laugh thinking about how ridiculous that woman is.

"You better not be winking and smiling at other women Edward. I don't care if it's just to get you out of trouble," she glares at me.

"It's not what you think. Carmen is a married middle-aged woman going through a mid-life crisis directed solely on her looks. She's like a walking train wreck. It's a little hard to look at actually. She's a little annoying but completely harmless. Don't worry about her," I kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"If you say so," she mumbles.

"I'll give you a call later ok," I say as we both stand up.

"Of course. I'll be waiting," she grabs my hand and walks me to the front door.

"Bye baby," I tell her and give her a passionate kiss goodbye. "Tell Emmaline I said bye as well, and that it was very nice to meet her," trying to reassure her that I'm ok with everything that's happened today.

"I will. I think she's really going to like you," she smiles up at me. Her eyes full of hope.

"I hope so," I kiss her once more and walk out the door. I turn around once to wave goodbye, get in my car, and drive away.

***********

BPOV

I can't believe Edward knows. He knows and he still wants me. Not only does he still want me, but he wants to get to know Emmaline as well. I can't believe he didn't flip out and run away. When I walked back from the kitchen after putting Emmaline in her high chair, I was sure that Edward would be gone.

I keep waiting for the moment when I'm going to wake up and realize that this is all just a dream. I didn't think men like Edward existed. But he does, and he's mine. All fucking mine.

I would really like to get to know his friends, and go on dates, and just be a little fucking normal for once. I just need to be a little more patient. Jasper should be home soon, and that door should open up a shit load of possibilities for Edward and me. I should call him later and find out when he's coming home.

I make my way back to the kitchen to finish up breakfast with my daughter. Maria must be a little confused by what she saw.

"Momma, Mimi made bagon and eggs!" she smiles happily.

"Its bacon sweetie, not bagon, and it smells wonderful," I kiss her little head as she returns her attention back to Spongebob Squarepants.

"I'm so sorry again Miss Bella. I had no idea he was still here. The gym was empty and I thought he left and when you didn't come downstairs with Emmaline like you normally do, I got worried," she explains.

"I know Maria. It's ok really. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to the time. Edward and I were swimming in the pool in the east wing of the house," I tell her.

"Swimming huh? Why do I have a feeling like it was more than that? I saw the way you two were looking at each other when I rounded the corner. Plus, you've been noticeably happier since Edward became your trainer, and Emmett never took you down to the pool for a session," she eyes me knowingly.

"How do you always seem to know everything? It's like you have eyes all around this house," I roll my eyes at her.

"I've been doing this job for a very long time. I've become a very observant person, and don't roll your eyes at me. It's not polite," she chastises.

"Sorry, and you're right. There is more going on. Edward and I are sort of dating now," I begin and take a moment to gage her reaction. She raises an eyebrow at me and then looks down and takes a deep breath. She opens her mouth to speak but I interrupt her before she has a chance to lecture me. "I know what you're going to say, and it doesn't matter. I know I'm not supposed to be dating, and I know I haven't known him very long, but I don't care. I've never felt this way about someone before. It feels right with him. He's a real gentleman. He seems to genuinely care about me. And most importantly, he didn't run when he saw Emmaline. He stayed and assured me that he wasn't going anywhere. I'm not giving him up. I don't care what my parents say. Nobody is going to change my mind," I decide.

"I know Miss Bella. I wasn't going to lecture you, or warn you. I was going to tell you that I think this is good for you. He seems like a very nice boy. Your parents have kept you cooped up in this house for far too long. It's about time you started enjoying yourself again. I know they treat you like you are still that spoiled sixteen year old girl, but you aren't. You have grown up so much since then. They need to start trusting you. Sadly, I don't think they will. I'm not going to say anything of course, and I'll do my best to make sure they don't find out. Just don't make me regret this, ok," she says.

"Thank you Maria. You are the only person in this house who knows me and what I've been going through. Thank you for always being there when I need you most," I give her a big hug and turn around to make sure Emmaline is still engrossed in her cartoons.

"You very welcome. You know you are like a daughter to me. I just want you to be happy," she tells me holding my hand.

"He makes me happy," I say quietly.

"I can tell. Now you need to take a shower and get dressed. Monsieur Laurent will be here soon for your French lesson," she hurries me out of the kitchen. "I'll watch Emmaline for you until you're done," she adds.

I smile and tell her thanks as I dash out of the kitchen to my bedroom.

An hour later I find myself in the library waiting for Monsieur Laurent. I pick up my old battered copy of Pride and Prejudice and begin reading it for umpteenth time. The pages are worn and tattered and there are mystery stains scattered throughout from years of abuse, but the words still touch me the same every time. This book has helped me escape this pretentious prison more times than I can count. I don't know how many times I've fantasized about being Elizabeth Bennett and finding a man like Mr. Darcy.

Reading this story now, I realize that I don't have to fantasize about fictional perfection. I have the real deal coming to my house every morning. I smile at the thought, close my book and put it back on the shelf.

"Bonjour Bella," Laurent says in his heavy French accent.

"Bonjour Monsieur Laurent," I greet.

"What has you so happy?" he asks.

"Rien," I tell him.

"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que vous êtes dans l'amour," he says.

I stare at him in shock. _He thinks I'm in love??? I'm not in love…no…not yet at least._

"Je ne suis pas dans l'amour," I tell him dismissively.

"Si tu n'êtes pas dans l'amour maintenant, tu seras bientôt. Je vois l'amour dans ton yeux," he says knowingly.

_Stupid fucking professors and their knowledge... _

Now I have to start thinking about the possibility that I could love this man. This revelation is scarier than I thought it would be. This man with his beautiful body and his beautiful heart has the ability to shatter mine into a million pieces.

**********

Later that evening after reading Emmaline her favorite Berenstain Bears book and tucking her in to bed, my phone rings.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey there peach," Jasper draws into the phone.

"Oh Jasper. Hey, what's up," I sigh.

"You don't sound too happy to hear from your favorite brother," he says.

"Oh no that's not it. I thought you might be Edward. He's supposed to call me tonight," I tell him.

"So everything's going good with the boy toy?" he asks.

"He's not a boy toy, and yes everything is good…I think," I say.

"You think?" he asks.

"Yea, well…he found out about Emmaline," I say.

"Oh. So you decided to tell him. I'm happy to hear that. Now you guys can move forward in your relationship without secrets," he says.

"Well actually I didn't tell him. Maria was walking around the house with her and we sort of ran into them," I say.

"Oh, well shit. That must have been awkward. How did he take it?" he asks concerned.

"Unbelievably well. I mean, he was shocked at first, but was very calm and sweet about the entire thing. He even tried to comfort me. He is such an amazing guy. I just hope he really is ok with everything and he wasn't just putting on a show to placate me," I worry.

"Is that what you think he was doing?" he asks.

"I don't know. I don't think he would lie to me, but I also don't think he would want to upset me or hurt me. This all just seems too good to be true," I sigh.

"Look, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but good things do happen darlin'," he says.

"Do they?" I laugh humorlessly.

"You have Emmaline don't you?" he reminds me.

"Yes. I do have her. You're right. I need to stop worrying so much, and just enjoy myself. Whatever happens, happens," I decide.

"Good girl. He sounds great by the way. I can't wait to meet him so I judge for myself," he tells me.

"Speaking of which, when are you coming home?" I ask.

"Soon. Very soon," he says.

"Stop being so cryptic. How soon is soon?" I ask impatiently.

"Next week," he finally says.

"Really?!! That's great…a lot sooner than I was thinking. We'll have to go out and celebrate. Finally get me out of this fucking house," I let out a relieved sigh.

"We will, don't worry. You can even help me search for an apartment," he says.

"An apartment? Why can't you just stay here at the house? Renee had your room redecorated to your taste when we moved here. She's going to be pissed to find out you aren't staying," I tell him.

"I know she will, but I can't stay there forever. I'll stay at the house till I find an apartment. I'm sorry I won't be there everyday, but I'll visit you and Emmaline all the time," he assures me.

"Yea yea whatever. I see how it is. I suppose I'll just have to live with it," I fake a long sigh.

"Don't guilt trip me peach. I won't be far," he says.

"I know. I'm just kidding. I'll talk to you later, ok?" I say.

"Yep. Sweet dreams peach," he tells me.

"Night," I say and hang up.

I go back to my room and start changing into my pajamas.

It's already 9:30 and I'm starting to get a little worried as to why Edward hasn't called me yet. Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe this all too much for him. Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes –

*RING RING*

I scramble to get my phone and check to see who it is. Thank god…it's Edward.

_God damn Bella. You need to get a hold of yourself and stop overreacting. He said I should trust him so that's what I should do._

*RING RING*

_Oh fuck the phone! _

I bring it up to my ear too quickly and end up throwing it behind me.

"SHIT! FUCK!" I yell as a pick the phone up off the floor. Thankfully it didn't break.

"HELLO?" I say too loudly while panting.

"Bella?? Are you ok? You sound out of breath?" he sounds concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm fine…really. It's all good. I'm good. Yep…everything's good," I say quickly.

_What the fuck Bella? You sound fucking crazy!_

"Ummm ok…so I take it everything's good? He laughs.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of me. I accidentally threw the phone and had to run to get it," I explain.

"Right. I'm not even going to ask. So how was the rest of your day?" he asks still laughing a little.

"It was good. I had a French lesson today which was interesting and Jasper called not too long ago. He's coming home next week," I say happily.

"Next week? That's great," he says.

"Yea. He wants to meet you. I thought we could all go out or something. I would really love to meet your friends and your sister," I tell him.

"I'd love that. Rose and Alice really want to meet you. Especially Alice. She thinks you two are going to be best friends," I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? Why's that?" I ask.

"That's just how Alice is. I talked her today, and told her all about you. She just gets these feelings…I don't know," he mumbles.

"Ok well she sounds great. I can't tell you how much I appreciate how understanding you've been with everything. I know that it was a lot to take in, and the fact that you still want to give us a try means so much to me," I tell him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since this morning and I've realized that this doesn't really change anything. My feelings about you haven't changed because you have a daughter. Yes, it makes things more complicated, but I think that can be a good thing. It will definitely make life a little more interesting," he laughs. "Really Bella, don't worry. We'll just take things step by step," he adds.

The perfection of this man leaves me teary eyed and speechless.

"Bella? You there?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just a little tired," I mumble.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"I've never been better. I can't wait to see you tomorrow," I say.

"Me either, baby. Get some sleep," he says.

"Mmk. You too," I say back.

I hang up the phone, crawl into bed, and eventually fall asleep.

**********

EPOV

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

My eyes shoot open and I reach over to turn off the alarm. Getting up this early has not been easy, but it's completely worth it.

And today is not just any day. Today, I'm going to be spending time with Bella's daughter.

_Fuck, I'm nervous._

_What if she doesn't like me? I need Bella's daughter to like me for there to be any chance of us being together._

_Ok Edward. Just stay calm. It's only breakfast. You got this._

After leaving Bella's house yesterday, I realized I needed some advice, and decided to talk to the only two people I could trust with this information. Emmett and Alice.

Emmett's advice was short and sweet.

*Flashback*

"Hey Emmett, I need to talk to you for a minute," I tell him as I walk into his office.

"Yea sure man. What's up?" he asks turning away from his computer.

"So today at Bella's I found out why she isn't allowed to date," I say.

"Alright. This sounds serious. What's going on," he says seriously.

"She has a daughter. She's two and half, and adorable," I say.

"Wow. A daughter. I didn't see that one coming. I take it you're completely freaked out, right?" he guesses.

"Completely. It doesn't change the way I feel about her. I still want to be with her, but I'm afraid I'm going to screw this up. I don't know anything about kids," I start wringing my hands on a paper I'm holding.

"I understand that you're scared. This is new territory for you, but you've already answered your own question. You said this doesn't change how you feel about her, and that you still want to be with her. So just be with her. Little kids are easy. Just be yourself," he shrugs his shoulders like it's not a big deal and turns back to his computer.

*End Flashback*

Then there was Alice. Her advice was a little more…energetic.

*Flashback*

I decide to go to Alice's apartment immediately after work. She answers the door before I even knock. It figures she would expect me.

"Hey bro. Everything's going to be ok," she grabs my arm and drags me inside.

"What? Alice, I haven't even said anything yet," I say.

"Look, Edward. I don't know what has you so upset judging by the look on your face, but I just know things will work out. Now, tell me what's on your mind," she says sweetly and sits me down on the couch.

"Well, for starters, Bella and I have decided to be official," I start.

"THAT'S GREAT!! I can't wait to meet her! I bet she has a lot of great clothes being who she is…maybe I could design something for her and she could wear it to one of their fancy parties…" she rambles.

"ALICE! FOCUS!" I say loudly.

"What? Oh, sorry. Ok what's up?" she turns serious.

"She has a daughter. She's two and a half," I tell her.

"Wow. A daughter. I bet she's cute. So what's the problem?" she asks again.

"Uhh…well. There's no problem really. It's just well…she has a daughter Alice," I state again.

"Yes I heard you. I don't see the big deal. Is the father still in the picture or something?" she asks looking genuinely confused.

"No. The father doesn't even know. I just…it's a child Alice. I'm out of my element. I don't have any real experience with kids except for the few times I've seen Garrett. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I say sounding exasperated.

"Edward. Stop doubting yourself. You are a great guy, and you're at a good place in your life right now, Bella included. Stop worrying so much. Step by step, Edward. I have a feeling you are going to fall just as much in love with this little girl as you are with Bella," she says.

"I'm not in love with Bella, Alice," I insist.

"Not yet…but soon," she winks at me at prances off into her kitchen.

I follow her into the kitchen to tell her goodbye. I give her a hug and she pats me on the back in reassurance.

I turn to leave and she yells some parting advice.

"Buy her a gift! Kids love presents," she says as I open the door and let myself out.

*End Flashback*

I'm in my car driving to Bella's house with about a million butterflies in my stomach.

I look down in the front seat at Emmaline's gift and then back up to the road.

_Here goes nothing…_

*END CHAPTER*

So there is chapter five. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I ended up rewriting this entire chapter because I didn't like it at first.

Here's the French translation:

"Rien" = nothing

"Je ne pense pas. Je pense que vous êtes dans l'amour" = I don't think so. I think you are in love.

"Je ne suis pas dans l'amour" = I'm not in love

"Si tu n'êtes pas dans l'amour maintenant, tu seras bientôt. Je vois l'amour dans ton yeux" = If you aren't in love now, you will be soon. I see love in your eyes.

I hope the French was ok. I have studied it for 11 years…but learning a language does not come easy to me. It was my minor…but yea…that didn't work out too well

So the breakfast scene is coming up next followed by other good shit.

Who else is in love with Edward? He's a nervous wreck, but what a sweet nervous wreck.

There are pictures on photobucket of Alice's apartment.

If there are any other pictures you guys would like to see, let me now and I'll try to find some.

OK now review and tell me what you like, didn't like, or would like to see…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, but I do own workoutward.

So sorry for the delay. I had a family emergency. My sister-in-law had some complications with her pregnancy so I went to San Antonio to be with her and my brother. Everything if fine thankfully, and we found out she's having a girl!! Her name will be Kennedie Christine. When I got back home I got sick…some sort of virus or something. That knocked me out for a few days. Then my car got a flat tire yesterday… Does it ever seem like bad things happen in clusters?? I seem to think so…anyway, enough about me.

Oh, and there is a rather *ahem* naughty lemon coming up…I have no idea what got into me when I was writing it…uh…well….yea…anyways. Just thought you should know.

* * *

Chapter Six

_**_

_**Previously…**_

I'm in my car driving to Bella's house with about a million butterflies in my stomach.

I look down in the front seat at Emmaline's gift and then back up to the road.

_Here goes nothing…_

_**_

EPOV

I pull into the Swan's driveway, grab Emmaline's present, and make the way nerve-wracking walk up to the front door.

I really hope she likes the present I chose. I have no idea what a child her age likes. I figure I can't go wrong with a stuffed animal.

I take a deep breath and knock on the front door. Moments later, Maria answers the door with a kind smile.

"Hello dear. We were just starting to fix Breakfast. Follow me," she says stepping to the side to let me in.

"Thank you, Maria," I smile at her and gesture for her to lead the way to the kitchen, because God knows I would never be able to find it in this castle.

"I see you brought Miss Emmaline a present," she says.

"Yea…I wasn't exactly sure what to get her. I'm a little nervous to be honest," I tell her.

"I can see that, but you really have no need to be. Emmaline is the sweetest little girl. She won't be hard to win over, especially since you bought her a gift. You're a sweet boy. Just be yourself and everything will be fine," she assures me. I'm really starting to like this woman.

"Thanks. I'll try," I chuckle nervously. _Jesus, Calm down, Edward. It's just breakfast._

We walk into the kitchen only for me to witness the cutest thing I've ever seen. Bella and Emmaline are making pancakes, and they have batter all over their hands and flour all over their faces. They're wearing matching pink and white aprons with a striped ribbon around the middle, and Emmaline is wearing a tiny little chef's hat with pink polka dots. They're laughing so hard that they don't even notice me walk in at first.

"Having fun I see," I say laughing with them. Bella's head snaps up at my voice and her eyes meet fine. She smiles sweetly and bits the corner of her bottom lip.

"Momma look! I make happy face!" Emmaline says of her chocolate chip happy face she made in the pancake batter.

"Oh wow baby good job," Bella compliments and then looks back up at me.

"Hi Edward. We are just getting started on breakfast. Why don't you come over here and help us," she beckons. "You can use my extra apron. It's hanging up on the hanger by the door," she points next me.

I turn around and grab the apron and put it on. I look down at myself and read the writing on the apron.

"Umm…Bella?" I ask.

"Yes Edward?" she asks timidly.

"_One Hot Mama_," I quote the apron's ridiculous writing.

"What? I said it was MY extra apron," she laughs. "We don't have any other ones," she adds still laughing at me.

"Sure," I say disbelievingly. I join the girls and set the present on the counter which quickly draws Emmaline's attention.

"Present?" she asks with wide, hopeful eyes. Bella and I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Yes, Emmaline. I got you a present. Would you like to open it?" I ask her.

"YES!!" she responds immediately.

I laugh and put the present on her highchair. She immediately grabs at it and tears the paper out of the bag.

She pulls out the stuffed animal and squeals in delight.

"Look Momma look!" she says bouncing up and down.

"Oh baby, it's adorable," Bella says and then turns towards me.

"A lamb?" she asks smiling.

"Yea…I wasn't sure what to get her, but when I saw that it just seemed perfect. I don't know. It reminded me of her I guess," I smile shyly. _I'm such a fucking girl._

"That's really sweet, Edward," Bella tells me and squeezes my hand briefly. "What do you say to Edward, baby?" she asks Emmaline.

"Tank you, Ederd," she says clutching her lamb.

"You're welcome, princess," I tell her.

_See? This isn't so hard, Edward. She likes you already._

"Ok, so what can I do to help?" I ask.

"You can start cooking the pancakes. We have the batter already made," she says while handing me a heart shaped skillet.

"Heart pancakes?" I ask.

"Are there any other kind?" she teases. "Oh and don't forget to add in the chocolate chips," she says.

"Chocat chips!!" Emmaline giggles.

"Ok, chocolate chip heart pancakes it is," I laugh.

We spend the next 15 minutes cooking and laughing. I'm amazed how natural this all feels. Being with them is effortless, and I'm not sure if that really surprises me or not. I feel like I have known Bella all my life immediately after meeting her, so why should this be any different.

Emmaline is such an amazing little girl. She is just like Bella in many ways. The have the same laugh and blush. They both bite their bottom lip when their nervous, embarrassed, or just thinking. How can I not love this little girl? She's an exact replica of her mother.

It suddenly dawns on me just how lucky I am. I don't just get one amazing girl in my life, I get two. I smile to myself as I finish flipping the pancakes and begin stacking them on everyone's plates.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asks me.

"Just realizing how lucky I am," I smile at her and give her a chaste kiss. She looks up at me adoringly.

"Ewww. Why you kissing Momma, Ederd?" Emmaline asks me, snapping both of us out of our moment.

"Oh…um… I'm just thanking your Mom for inviting me to breakfast," I explain. I should have remembered that this is all new to Emmaline. I don't know if Bella minds me showing affection in front her daughter or not. I probably should have asked her that before.

"Oh, ok," she shrugs and turns back to her fresh batch of pancakes.

"Hey! Where my boobewwies?" she pouts.

"I've got them sweetie just hold on," Bella tells her.

Bella grabs a bowl of fresh blueberries from the fridge and sprinkles a few on top of her pancakes, and then pours some syrup on top.

"There you go, baby. You're all set," she tells her sweetly and turns back to me.

"Was that ok? I'm sorry, I should have asked before if it was ok to kiss you," I whisper in her ear.

"No, it's fine. We should probably keep the PDA to a minimum though," she whispers back.

I smile at her and we grab our plates and sit down at the table. Maria left the kitchen a while ago so it's just the three of us. It feels like we're a family, and I'm again surprised that it doesn't freak me out like I thought it would. It just seems easy.

We talk and laugh throughout breakfast. Bella tells funny stories about Emmaline, and I share stories of my childhood. Emmaline giggles and talks about her pet fish named Fluffy. I ask her why she named her fish Fluffy, and she just stares at me like I am crazy. Bella shrugs and looks at me as if say "_she's a kid…it makes sense to her." _

By the end of breakfast, we are all completely stuffed. Emmaline is a sticky mess from the syrup, but it doesn't seem to bother her.

Maria walks and smiles at us.

"Emmie baby look at you. You've got syrup all over you," she tells her.

"They's real good, Mimi," she smiles up at her. We all chuckle at her.

"I'll take her upstairs to get cleaned up Miss Bella," Maria says.

"Thank you, Maria. I'd appreciate that," she smiles at her.

"Come on Edward. I wash, you dry," she says.

I pick up the remaining dishes and walk over to the sink. I smile at her domesticity. I figured someone with her lifestyle wouldn't be one to wash dishes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks me.

"Oh, it's just…I don't know. I guess I wasn't expected you to be one to cook and clean," I say teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not that spoiled!" she laughs. "Maria has always been like a mother to me, and she used to tell me how important it is to know how to cook and clean up after yourself," she smiles at the memory. "My mother never found out about it, thank goodness. She probably would have had a heart attack if she saw me cooking or cleaning. We always kept it our little secret. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the closest thing I've ever had to mother-daughter bonding time…and she's not even my real mother," she sighs.

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her towards me, placing a soft kiss on her temple. She gives me a small smile and puts on some gloves.

"You look so fucking hot right now. You have no idea," I groan looking her up and down.

"What? You're crazy. I'm wearing an apron and big yellow gloves. I've got flour on my face and my hair is a mess. There is no way this is sexy," she laughs at me.

"Well that's where you're wrong, love. You're always sexy to me," I growl into her ear and grind myself into her backside to prove my point.

"Oh god… You're so hard, baby," she moans quietly and pushes her ass further into my erection.

I grab her hips and slowly thrust against her, silently wishing there was no fabric barriers in our way. I lower my mouth to the side of her neck sucking and kissing anywhere I can.

"I told you, sweetheart. You *kiss* are always *kiss* sexy *kiss* to me *kiss*. Keep washing those dishes, baby. Don't stop unless I tell you to," I tell her earning a deep lustful moan.

I untie her apron and snake my arms up inside the front her shirt. I expected to come into contact with her bra, only to find nothing but bare skin. _Fuck…she's not wearing a bra._

"Why aren't you wearing a bra, love?" I ask as my hands cup her soft and supple breasts. She doesn't respond immediately, so I pinch her nipples and tug firmly to gain a response.

She gasps and then groans loudly while dropping the plate she was washing, making soap suds fly in the air.

"Careful, sweetheart. You wouldn't want to break anything. Maria might come downstairs to see what's wrong, and our playtime will be over. You don't want that do you?" I tease.

"Uhhh…" She groans and shakes her head 'no.'

I silently chuckle, loving how wound up I can make her.

"I didn't think so. Now I believe I asked you a question, baby. Why aren't you wearing a bra? Were you hoping to tease me this morning?" I taunt while rubbing her nipples between my index finger and thumb.

Still no answer, so I lightly slap one her breasts. She jumps in surprise and mewls at me.

"Answer me," I command.

"Yes…" she whispers.

"Do you know what happens to teases?" I continue to taunt.

"Noooo," she groans still washing the same dish she started on. Her eyes are closed in anticipation of my next move.

"They get spanked," I growl, removing one hand from her breast and shirt to slap her hard on the ass. She's only wearing yoga pants, so I'm sure she can really feel it.

"Uhhh Fuck!" she turns her heard and grins at me. "Do that again," she begs me.

"Does naughty Bella like to get spanked?" I ask. _She's gonna be the death of me, I swear._

She grins wider at me and winks.

"Well in that case…" I quickly pull her pants and thong down to her ankles and run my hands slowly up her calves and thighs till I reach her beautiful ass cheeks that have turned a lovely shade of pink.

I give them a firm squeeze, and then place one hand on her upper back to gently push her forward towards the sink. She drops the plate she's been washing back into the water and holds onto the edge of the sink.

"You look so fucking hot like this, Bella. The things I could do to you in this position," I ponder aloud. I bring my left hand back and give her a swift smack on the ass.

She yelps and starts muttering words under her breath. It's something along the lines of "fucking hell" and "so good" and "harder" all of which sound to good to me. I'm not sure how far to push her or how much she can take, but she seems to be thoroughly enjoying it. _And so am I…_

I give her much harder slap this time. "Ahhhh!" she yells deeply. I pause for a moment to judge her reaction. She releases a deep breathy moan followed by a low "fuck." I am so achingly hard right now. Seeing her bent over the sink with her ass cheeks red and swollen begging for my hand is almost enough to send me over the edge. I start to rub and massage the area I just spanked to give her a second to recover.

After a few moments go by, she gets needy again and starts swiveling her hips in the air blindly searching for anything to satiate her.

I take the hand I had resting on her hip and slide it around her front. I slowly dip my fingers between her folds and I can't help but groan by how wet and swollen she is for me.

"God damn it, Bella! You're so fucking wet and hot for me," I growl at her as I palm her completely and push the heel of my hand into her bundle of nerves.

"Ah, GOD! Please, More!" she begs. "Spank my ass, Please! I've been so bad, baby. I need you to teach me a lesson," she purrs menacingly.

"Jesus, I love when you beg me," I groan and shift two fingers into her aching cunt with the heel of my hand rubbing circles into her clit.

I pull my free hand back and start spanking her repeatedly all of over ass until she's practically begging me to stop.

She pushes her hips back to meet each slap I give her. My fingers start moving faster within her searching for that sweet spot that will make her come undone.

Her ass starts turning a deeper shade of red, and I'm a little afraid that I'm being too rough with her. I don't want her to bruise when I'm done, even though she keeps asking me for more.

"Uunngghh…so close. So fucking close!" she cries loudly and as much as I love hearing her scream in ecstasy, I don't want anyone hearing our throws of passion in the kitchen. Part of me is even more turned on that we could be so easily caught, but the excitement of being caught and actually being caught are two very different things.

I take the hand that was spanking her and bring it up to cover her mouth. I step closer into her so that my erection is pressed up against her ass. I'm so fucking close to jizzing my pants right now that all I need is just a little more friction.

My hand continues its assault against her pussy as I start thrusting up against her. My breath is coming in short spurts and my movements become more frequent and erratic.

"Oh god, baby. You feel so fucking good. Love spanking my bad girl," I mumble into her neck.

She's mumbling things against my hand, but I can't make it out. I pick my head from her neck to get a look at her face. Her eyes are closed and she looks like a mixture of crying and pleasure. _Fuck, she's close._

I can feel her start to tremble and tense around me. I pull my hand out of her pussy for a moment and she groans in aggravation. I slap her clit a few times before diving my fingers back into her, earning me a mumbled scream.

"I want you to cum for me now, Isabella. Let me feel it," I order her.

Her breathing hitches and she immediately tenses. She shakes violently against me and I can feel her walls tightening again and again around my hand.

The combination of her movements and muted screams send me over the edge with her. I bury my face into the crook of her neck and give a few more frantic thrusts against her cherry colored ass.

"Ahhhhhh fucking shit….motherfucker…fuck….," is all I can muster and I erupt in my pants like Mt. Fucking Vesuvius aimed to destroy everything in its path…or in my case, my Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

_Well, that's going to be extremely uncomfortable._

I take a moment to collect myself still holding her close to me. I remove my hand from inside her and settle it against her bare hip.

I pull back slightly to assess the damage I've caused to her beautiful behind.

It looks red and swollen…and painful. _Shit…I was too rough…I know it. _I rub her soothingly and bend down to kiss the damage lightly as to not hurt her.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" I ask her quietly.

"Huh? What?" She pants.

She's still bent over the sink with her eyes slightly closed, breathing roughly.

"I asked if you're ok? I was really rough. I'm sorry…shit. It's so red, baby," I sigh sadly.

"Hey, don't you get emo on me, ok? That shit was so fucking hot. I've never come that hard in my entire life. I mean…where the hell did that even come from? And in my kitchen of all places. It doesn't even really hurt. I swear. It burns a little, but it's a good burn. It's a pleasurable pain. I promise," she smiles at me still looking dreamy-eyed.

I sigh and pull her pants back up. She takes her gloves off and slowly turns around to face me. I can't help but chuckle at her lazy smile.

"So you liked that then?" I ask.

"No," she says shaking her head quickly. "I fucking loved it," she smirks. "Please promise me that you'll do that again someday," she says.

"Ok, I promise. I just want to make sure I didn't hurt you. I don't want you to bruise or anything," I tell her as I hug her to me.

"I don't think I'll bruise, and even if I do, it was sooo worth it," she laughs.

"Duly noted. I really liked it too by the way," I say.

"I could tell," she laughs. "I had no idea you could be so…dominating," she purrs.

"Yea, neither did I. I don't know what came over me…it must have been those sexy yellow gloves," I chuckle and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, we are definitely going to explore more of that later," she tells me.

I smile at her and bend down to give her a loving kiss.

Bella and I finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and start to make our way out of the kitchen. Bella randomly starts laughing to herself and shaking her head.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"Edward, I'm never going to be able to wash dishes again without getting turned on," she muses.

For some reason, I'm actually quite proud of myself and I can't stop a huge grin from taking over my face.

"Oh my god! You're happy about that aren't you? You're such a man! Maria is going to wonder why I never want to do dishes with her anymore. I'm so embarrassed," she groans and covers her eyes with her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry. I just like the idea that something as mundane as washing the dishes will make you wet for me," I whisper seductively in her ear.

"Edward, don't start!" she chastises while smiling and smacks my shoulder.

"I really wish today wasn't Friday. I won't get to see you for two whole days," I whine.

"I know, but at least Jasper is coming home next week. We won't be limited to morning visits anymore," she says.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I had a lot of fun this morning," I say.

"Oh, I know you did," she says and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I tickle her sides playfully. "You know what I mean. I really enjoyed making breakfast with you guys. Emmaline is an amazing little girl. I'm looking forward to getting to know her better," I say truthfully.

She looks up at me adoringly and pulls me down for a sweet kiss. "You are such a sweet man. You have no idea how much this meant to me. Thank you for giving me a chance, giving _us_ a chance," she tells me.

"Thank you for trusting me," I kiss her again.

We continue walking down the hall until we reach the front door.

"Call me later, ok?" she asks.

"Of course. Bye, beautiful," I tell her and I bend down to give her a longing kiss. Her little hands reach up behind my neck and she pulls me in closer as her tongue finds its way into my mouth. We kiss for a few minutes just enjoying each other, our body's way of saying goodbye. We finally pull away in need of air.

"Bye, handsome," she winks at me. With that I turn to walk out the door. Just as I make it outside, I feel a hard whack on my ass. I jump is surprise and turn around.

"You aren't the only one who likes to spank," she grins mischievously and shuts the door.

_Yep…definitely gonna be the death of me._

**********

BPOV

I make me way upstairs towards my bedroom and collapse on my bed. _I can't believe Edward just spanked the shit out of me in my kitchen…I can't believe I enjoyed it that much…_

God, I really need to stop thinking about this before I get too wound up.

He was so wonderful today with Emmaline. It felt so natural with him there, and Emmaline took to him beautifully. She really enjoyed his present. _And a little stuffed lamb?? Could he be any cuter??_

I can't wait until Jasper gets here. I want to go out with Edward on a real date. I want to meet his friends and his family. I want to be normal…

It's only a couple of days though. That's not that big of a deal…and he'll call me. _Uhh…Jesus, Bella. You're getting clingy already._

I spend the rest of the day playing with Emmaline and simply enjoying the day.

Maria walks in during our game of hide and seek. "Miss Bella? Mrs. Swan wanted me to tell you you're having dinner out this evening and she wants you dressed appropriately. Aro has sent over a dress for you to wear. It's hanging up in your closet. I'll be taking Emmaline downstairs now to eat dinner," she says almost…_apologetically?? _

I groan and Maria walks over to Emmaline to take her to the kitchen for dinner. Emmaline is definitely not aloud to accompany us on business dinners. I really hate hiding her. It's not fair to her.

I walk back into my room to get dressed. The dress I find waiting for me is different than what my mother usually has Aro put me in. Normally, my parents don't invite me out to business dinners unless the person my father is doing business with happens to be a family man himself. They usually put me in stuffy conservative clothing, playing up the reformed good girl routine, but this dress…well it's not stuffy. It's actually pretty sexy. It's an Alexander Wang black and purple one-shoulder dress which I match with a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels and a black clutch.

I hate when my parents decide to take me with them on their business dinners. They try to act like we are some Beaver Cleaver family where everything is perfect. I usually just suffer in silence, nodding and smiling when appropriate.

I make my way downstairs and find my parents sitting in the lounge waiting for me.

My dad's drinking a scotch and going over some papers. My mother looks…well, drunk. She looks tired, but surprisingly well put together. She's good at that. I swear it's like an art form or some shit. It's obvious that she's had one too many drinks, but her clothing is perfect and her makeup and hair are flawless. She's wearing a red Alexander McQueen sweater dress with some red heels. _How she doesn't fall over is beyond me…_

It's quiet. Really quiet. I decide to break the silence.

"Hey guys," I mumble.

"Good evening, Isabella," he greets formally. _Ok, this is weird…he's acting all 'businessy.'_

"Hi, dad. How was your day?" I ask.

"Fine, fine. Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea, I'm ready," I say.

"Stand up straight, Isabella! You're doing that dress a disservice when you're hunched over like Quasimodo," Renee slurs.

"Sorry," I mumble and follow them outside towards the limousine.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. My dad continued reading papers from work and my mother continued drinking.

We arrive at the restaurant and are seated immediately.

"I want you on your best behavior tonight, Isabella. These are very important clients," he warns me.

"I'm always on my best behavior dad. I'll try to say as little as possible," I assure him.

"Well that won't be possible tonight. He's bringing his son, so I want you to entertain him," he says.

"What?! Entertain him? What do you want me to do? Give him a lap dance? Fuck, this is some sort of bind date isn't it? I can't believe you're doing this!" I vent.

"Calm down right this instant! This is not a blind date. It's business. However, I would like it if you got to know his son. He would make an ideal husband for you, and you don't exactly have many options," he spats.

_If only he knew…_

"I'll be nice to him father, but I'm not promising you anything," I tell him.

"Don't act like such a spoiled brat. We have done more than enough for you. Covering up for you little indiscretion and providing you with everything you need. We don't ask much from you. You know, Jasper would never put us through this," Renee slurs out.

"I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as Jasper, but I'm doing my best," I sigh defeated once again by my parents. They always know how to make me feel like shit. She always has to pull the Jasper card. I don't think my mother ever really got over her sister's death.

Renee and Charlotte were extremely close growing up. Jasper is the closest thing she has left, and it doesn't hurt that he looks exactly like his mom. Renee and Charlotte looked almost like twins growing up. They were only one year apart in age and had the same blue eyes. They're only difference was their hair. Charlotte's hair was very blonde whereas Renee's hair is more of a golden brown.

Charlotte was apparently a sweet woman. She fell desperately in love with Peter Whitlock and they were married shortly after. The family business eventually got to him, and he began spending long hours at the office. There were rumors of affairs, but my mother never believed them. She's always said Peter was a good man. After Charlotte died giving birth to Jasper, Peter grew depressed. My parent's took Jasper in since Peter wasn't emotionally available to handle him. He took his own life a few months later. He left a note and everything. He blamed himself for not being there for her and not being able to take care of Jasper. I'm just thankful Jasper was too young to remember any of it.

Whenever my mother brings Jasper's name into the conversation, I can't help but relent. I know she's still hurting, and even though she's a complete bitch to me most of the time, I can't help but feel sorry for her. I'm pretty sure it's one of the reasons why she drinks so heavily.

A few moments later, our guests arrive. It's a man and his son. The older man is in a wheelchair and he looks Native American. I look up at his son who's walking behind him and instantly recognize him. It's the guy from the park…Jason…John…

"Jacob Black! You've grown even more if that's possible. How tall are you now?" my dad asks giving him a firm handshake.

"I'm 6'7, Mr. Swan," he grins and then winks at me.

_Motherfucker! HE KNEW! He knew who I was when he hit on me…son of a bitch._

"Jacob, this is my wife, Renee. And this is my daughter, Isabella," he smiles at me like he's some sort of match making genius. _Sorry to burst your bubble there pops!_

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Swan," he shakes her hand then turns towards me. "And it's definitely my pleasure to meet you Isabella," he takes me hand and kisses the back of it. _I think I just threw up in my mouth._

"It's nice to meet too, Jacob? Is it?" I give him a fake smile.

"Bella, this is Billy Black. I've been doing business with him for a long time," he smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black," I walk over to him to shake his hand.

"Oh just call me Billy," he says.

"Billy then," I smile and then walk back to my seat. I try to sit down, but Jacob is quick to assist me and pushes my chair in for me. He takes a seat next to me and won't stop smiling. _He's such a creepster._

"You look beautiful, Bella. More beautiful than the last time," he whispers in my ear.

"Yea, what was that by the way? You knew who I was didn't you?" I hiss quietly. Our parents engaged in their own conversation.

"Maybe," he says coyly.

"Just spit it out," I tell him.

"Ok, so your dad may have called my dad to let me know what park you were going to," he says.

"What?? Oh my god… That sneaky asshole," I mumble under my breath.

"Don't be mad at him. He thought we might get along better if it was under a more natural setting," he says.

"Natural?? That wasn't natural. That was a setup!" I hiss.

"Relax, Bella. He meant well," he says looking a little scared by my reaction. _He's probably not used to woman turning him down._

"I don't care. I don't like being lied to," I say.

"Ok, I understand that. Let's just try to enjoy the evening. You and I just might hit it off," he winks.

_He needs to stop with the winking shit._

"Jacob, no offense, but I'm not interested. I know my parents were hoping for us to make some kind of love connection, but it's not going to happen," I inform him.

"And why not? I'm a pretty decent guy, Bella. I'm usually considered quite the catch. I have a lot of promising young woman pining for my attention at the moment, but I've decided to give you a chance," he says like he's doing me a god damn favor.

"Arrogant much, Jacob? Jeez, you really need to get over yourself. I'll be as pleasant as possible during this dinner, but we are never going to happen!" I exclaim.

"We'll see about that," is all he said in reply still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Whatever, Jacob," I mumble and turn back to my menu.

I can't wait till I get home. I need to call Edward. He always makes things better. I don't know how he's going to feel about my parents trying to set me up, but I'll worry about that later. I just want to hear his voice.

The next couple of hours are spent discussing why Jacob and I would make the perfect couple. Everyone looks so happy and giddy at the prospect of us dating. _Oh God…did Renee just mention babies??!! _

The idea of poking my eye out with my shrimp fork is becoming increasingly more appealing…

*END CHAPTER*

* * *

A/N

I again want to apologize about the wait. Real life gets in the way sometimes. I tried to get this story up on Twilighted, and after a month of waiting for a response, they told me they didn't like the tense I used in the flashbacks… I considered redoing it…but umm…yea. I don't want to do that. I used present tense in the flashbacks because I wanted them to feel more like a transition in time rather than a memory. Maybe if I had a Beta fix it for me I would consider it, but I don't know. I don't really want to change my story. Oh well.

Anyways, I hope you all liked that lemon. I didn't plan on writing one for this chapter, but I was already halfway through it before I even realized I was writing it. That just goes to show where my mind was…

I posted some more pictures on photobucket and there are also links of their clothes on my profile.

Please, Please Review and tell me whatcha think! I'm dying to know!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I've been done so long. I've been pretty sick, but I have it more under control now. I don't really want to get into all the personal details, but I hope to be getting back to writing regularly. I hope you're all still with me. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**

_**Previously…**_

"Jacob, no offense, but I'm not interested. I know my parents were hoping for us to make some kind of love connection, but it's not going to happen," I inform him.

"And why not? I'm a pretty decent guy, Bella. I'm usually considered quite the catch. I have a lot of promising young woman pining for my attention at the moment, but I've decided to give you a chance," he says like he's doing me a god damn favor.

"Arrogant much, Jacob? Jeez, you really need to get over yourself. I'll be as pleasant as possible during this dinner, but we are never going to happen!" I exclaim.

"We'll see about that," is all he said in reply still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Whatever, Jacob," I mumble and turn back to my menu.

I can't wait till I get home. I need to call Edward. He always makes things better. I don't know how he's going to feel about my parents trying to set me up, but I'll worry about that later. I just want to hear his voice.

The next couple of hours are spent discussing why Jacob and I would make the perfect couple. Everyone looks so happy and giddy at the prospect of us dating. _Oh God…did Renee just mention babies??!! _

The idea of poking my eye out with my shrimp fork is becoming increasingly more appealing…

**

BPOV

Jasper is finally coming home today, and I need him more than ever. That dinner with Jacob Black is still tormenting me. On the way home from the restaurant, my parents told me that it was time to start looking for an appropriate suitor (and yes, they actually talk like that). They said they've waited long enough, and I've proven myself to be mature enough for a relationship. However, this doesn't mean I get to choose someone for myself. Oh no. What it actually means is that my parents get to choose some rich, stuffy, well bred boy in a suit that would to do wonders for my fathers business. I loathe the idea of becoming like my mother. I know she isn't happy. I doubt if she ever loved my father, and I'm pretty sure she's having an affair with our pool boy, Phil. The idea churns my stomach. That boy can't be more than five years older than me. I always knew that this was the life they intended for me, but I suppose I just put off thinking about it. I have Emmaline and school to think about it, and they haven't had the "proper suitor" conversation with me since I became pregnant. It actually makes perfect sense that they would be thinking about all of this know. I have matured, and Emmaline is getting older, and I more than halfway finished with school. They need to marry me off before I'm able to become financially independent. Plus, Jacob Black would make a perfect husband for me in my parents' eyes. He's exactly what they always saw for me, and the opposite of what I see for myself.

I'm at a complete loss of what to do. I can't simply date Jacob Black just so I can stay with my parents and go to school. First of all, I have Edward now and there is no way I'm going to give him up to start dating Jacob. Second of all, it wouldn't really matter if I did date Jacob just to bide my time because my parents will be sure to have me marry before I graduate. My parents are devious bastards and they know what they're doing.

All I need is a couple of more years, just till I graduate. Once I get a job teaching somewhere, I can get an apartment and take care of Emmaline by myself. I know it will be difficult, especially given the luxury I've grown up with, but it will be better than living with my parents any longer than I have to. I know that I can't pay for school, an apartment, and Emmaline by myself right now. Jazz can't help me either since our parents are paying for his schooling as well. Jasper may be their favorite child, but they wouldn't hesitate for a second to take away everything they've given him if he were to help me out.

Jazz was actually left with all of his parents' money after they died, but according to their Will, he doesn't get a dime until he gets married. So until then, he is just as dependent on our parents as I am. I'm so glad he's coming home today, because I need him to tell me what to do. I'm surprised my parents haven't said anything else about Jacob to me yet. The optimistic side of me wants to believe they aren't going to set me up with him…but I know them better than that. Right now, there really isn't anything I can do. I'll just have to wait and see.

I hear the doorbell ring and I can't fight the squeal that leaves my throat. I race into Emmaline's room to wake up her up from her nap.

"Emma baby, wake up. Uncle Jazzy is here!" I tell her softly.

"Hmmm…what momma?" she says sleepily.

"Uncle Jazzy is home baby. We need to go say hello," I tell her.

"UNCL JAZZY!" she squeals excitedly and tears her covers off. "Come on Momma!"

"Ok baby, let's go," I laugh and scoop her up.

I race downstairs towards the front door and I can hear Maria's welcoming voice as she greets Jasper

"Jasper sweetie, it's so good to see you. I've missed having my little PJ around," Maria says in her light Spanish accent.

Jasper lets out an audible groan at his nickname. Maria has always called him PJ since his name is actually Peter Jasper Whitlock. Jasper likes to pretend he doesn't like the nickname, but I know he secretly loves it when Maria calls him that.

"I've missed you too. I don't know how I lived without your cooking," he replies sweetly, and kisses her on the cheek as they embrace each other.

"I can see that. You're skin and bones. I've made you your favorite dishes. Paella, Tortilla de Patatas, and Flan for dessert," she grins proudly. Maria loves babying us, and I know she's missed having Jasper around. He always appreciated her Spanish dishes more than the rest of us. "Oh my god, that sounds fantastic! I've been dreaming about your Paella –" "UNCLE JAZZY!" Emmaline squeals as she jumps out of my arms and runs to Jasper. "Hey there munchkin. How's my little peach doin'?" he asks. "I'm good. I missed you," she says adoringly and wraps her little arms around his neck. "I missed you too, darlin'. It's been too long since I've seen you," he says. "I missed your piggyback wides, and pwaying cowboys and Indens. Momma twies to pway but it's not da same," she say seriously and shakes her little head. "Aww I've missed that too. We'll just have to make sure we play a lot to make up for that, huh?" he asks her. "Yes, we will. Ders lots to make up for," she nods in agreement. "It's so good to have you home again, Jazz," I tell him and wrap my arms around both him and Emmaline. "Thanks. I've really missed you guys," he says. I can hear sniffling and look over to see Maria crying and smiling at us. "Aww don't cry, Maria," Jasper and I both say. "Goop Hug!" Squeals Emmaline. Maria laughs and makes her way over to us. "My babies are all together," she sighs happily. We let each other go and walk towards the kitchen. The food Maria has prepared is laid out all over the table for us, and before I can even react, Jasper rushes past me and starts devouring everything. We can't help but laugh at his anxiousness. "Oh my god! This is so amazing! How have I gone so long without it?" he mumbles through his overly stuffed mouth. "Maybe now you you'll think twice before you leave us again," Maria chides. "Yea Uncle Jazzy, no moe leabing," she pouts. "Don't worry ya'll. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon if ever," he assures us while food starts dropping out of his open mouth. "Boy, wipe your mouth. That's disgusting," I scold and throw a napkin at him. Maria takes that as her cue and grabs some more napkins and starts dabbing at his chin. "Aww come on Maria," he groans and tries to push her hands away. "Stop fussing, I've almost got it," she says as she cleans up the remaining mess. "There you go; all done. Just don't let me catch you talking with your mouth open again, PJ. I know I've raised you better than that," she chastises and mumbles something about how he was always the messy child. _I know that's true. I always felt bad for Maria having to clean his room. I sure as hell wouldn't go in there._ We spend the next few minutes talking and reminiscing about the good times when the familiar clicking of a stiletto heel against the marble floor creeps upon us. A deafening silence fills the room as we brace ourselves for the haunting presence to make itself known.

Jasper throws me a sad smile as he knows he's about to receive the affection I've never been given. I nod back in reassurance. I'm used to the affection Renee shows Jasper. It's always been this way, and Jasper has never thrown it in my face. I've made peace with the fact that he will always be the favorite.

"JASPER!! My baby's home!" Renee's drunken voice shrills.

"Hey mom. It's good to see you," he greets.

Jasper walks over to her to give her a hug, but ends up having to catch her as she drunkenly stumbles over a chair. _God...she's more drunk than usual. _

She's dressed in her bathing suit with a cover up...only it's on backwards and her is a mess. _She was probably being sexed up by the pool boy._

"Are you ok, mom?" he asks.

"Ooooh yesss, baby, I'm fine. Thank you," she slurs.

"Why don't you sit down?" he suggests.

"Always so thoughtful," she says and pats his cheek...well, it's more like his nose and eye but I'm sure she was aiming for his cheek.

"I'm going to take Emmaline upstairs for a bath. She has food all over her," Maria says.

"That's a good idea, Maria. I think I'll join you," I announce. I stand up from the table and take Emmaline from Maria.

Jasper shoots me a pleading look, and I just roll my eyes. I have to deal with her all the time. He'll survive a few minutes. She'll probably end up passing out as they talk judging by how drunk she is.

Maria and I bathe Emmaline and get her dressed in her pajamas. I had to wake her up out of her nap early so she could see Jazz, and she's clearly ready to drop again.

"Momma, will Uncle Jazzy go zoo wib me," she asks while wearing her usual "you can't say no to me" pout.

"Sure, baby. I'll make sure we doing something extra fun," I promise.

"Yay!! I want da zoo and da fish place and I wanna see da new pwincess mobie and mwaybe..." she lists off but I interrupt.

"Ok, baby. We'll see. I promise whatever we do, you will have lots of fun," I say and give her a little peck on the cheek and tuck her in to bed.

I quietly walk out of her room as she drifts off to sleep, and I make my way back to the kitchen to see if Jasper and Renee are finished talking.

As I'm walking down the hall I see Jazz carrying a very passed out Renee back to her bedroom. He motions for me to be quiet, and I happily oblige. There is nothing scarier then waking Renee up after she's been drinking. It usually consists of her ranting and raving about things that don't even make sense, followed by her throwing things at people and then by her throwing up wherever is the most inconvenient. It's something we all try extra hard to avoid.

A few minutes later, Jazz walks out of her bedroom and motions for me to follow him towards his bedroom.

As if walk inside his room, Jazz suddenly erupts with laughter. "Oh my god…she hasn't changed one bit!" he exclaims.

"I'm glad you find her alcoholic tendencies amusing," I reply sarcastically.

"I know, I know. I don't mean to laugh, because in all seriousness, it's not funny…but she's just sooo…ridiculous! I mean, she comes in all drunk and wobbling all over the place with her outfit on backwards and her hair and makeup messed up like she's just come out of a porno or something. God…how does Dad put up with it?" he wonders.

"Ok well first of all, Charlie doesn't have to put up with it. He's never here! And second of all…well, I'm pretty sure Renee was sexing up with pool boy. I always see her out there staring at him and talking to him. I even saw her pinch his ass once. It was disgusting. I still can't get that image out of my head," I shudder.

"Damn, that's gross. I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not. There marriage is such a joke. And what's even sadder is that they will probably go on living like this until they die. Charlie will continue to work his life away, and Renee will drink her life away, and neither one of them will have the brains to fix it," he sighs.

"I know, Jazz. I wish there was something we could do to just…I don't know…snap them out of it, but that's some serious wishful thinking. I just don't want them to drag me or you down with them. Once I'm out of here, I'm gone for good," I tell him.

"Yea, I'm right there with you, peach," he says and lies back on his bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Phil, the pool boy, is about your age! Renee's a total cooger!" I sputter through deep laughs.

"Oh shit…I didn't need to hear that," he groans and throws a pillow over his face which just makes me laugh louder. I clutch my stomach and I suddenly feel the comforter being pulled out from under me and I fall off the side of the bed.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Jazz!" I yell in painful laughs.

"That's what you get. Don't tell me shit like that ever again. Seriously," he shakes his head and shivers. I just laugh at him more.

"Oh hey, now that here, we should go out and do something. I mean, Charlie's at work, obviously, and well Renee is..umm…indisposed, so we should totally do something," I say excitedly.

"Yea, sure. Sounds good. Hey, maybe you can call that boyfriend of yours and we can all hang out or something," he suggests.

"Oh Jazz. You are brilliant! Just give me a second to call him," I tell him.

I get my phone out of my back pocket and dial his number. It's amazing how my heart always flutters when I know I'm about to hear or see him.

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

"Uhhh come on!" I sigh impatiently.

"Hello?" a velvety voice answers.

"Hey, sexy," I purr instinctively.

"EWWWW. I'm right here, Bella!!" Jazz groans behind me.

_Oh shit…forgot he was in the room._

"Um, baby? Who was that?" Edward asks.

"Oh, sorry. That was just Jasper. He came home today. Which is actually the reason I'm calling," I started.

"Oh really? That's great. What's going on?" he asks.

"Well, I was wondering if we could all hang out somewhere. You could bring your sister and Emmett and Rosalie," I suggests.

"Yea, that sounds great. There actually this bar around the corner from me called Eclipse that we normally hang out at. It's usually pretty empty compared to most of the bars in the city," he says.

"That sounds great. I'm sure Jasper would appreciate a couple of drinks after his trip," I say as I hear Jasper's voice in the background. "Hell Yea I would!" he exclaims.

"Shut up, Jazz," I playfully chide as I throw a pillow at him.

"Ok, well what do say we meet there around nine tonight," he suggests.

"Yea, nine's good," I confirm.

"Great. I can't wait to see you, beautiful," he coos. I swoon.

"Me either. I've missed you," I tell him.

"Baby, you just saw me this morning," he says.

"So? I always miss you," I retort.

I can hear him chuckle on the other end. "I always miss you too, sweetheart," he says.

"OH MY GOD! Would you two stop already!! I can't take anymore!" Jazz exclaims loudly while covering his ears with his hands.

_Oh shit, I forgot Jasper was her… again._

"You're just jealous," I childishly say as I stick my tongue out at him. Jasper just rolls his eyes.

"I guess I should let you go then, huh?" Edward teases.

"I guess so. Jasper's being a big baby," I say laughing.

"Alright, see ya soon, babe," he says.

"Bye," I whisper wistfully.

"God, you guys are disgusting. You know that?" Jasper teases.

"Oh, shut up. We're not that bad," I argue.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya. I'm actually really happy for you. I'm probably a little jealous, too. I've been so preoccupied with school that I haven't really had a chance to date seriously," he says.

"Aww, cheer up Jazzy. We're gonna have fun tonight!" I cheer as I jump on the bed.

"Ok, ok. You better go take a shower and do all that girly shit you need to do, so we can leave on time," he tells me.

"Fine, but you better take a shower, too. You smell like an airplane," I say.

He just laughs and pushes me out the door.

**********

It's nearing nine o'clock and I'm just about ready to go. I put on some dark skinny jeans and a sexy black tank top with a lace razorback. I pick out my highest black stiletto heels and my favorite Alexander McQueen skull charm bracelet. Not to be cocky or anything, but I look pretty damn hot. I'm going to have Edward eating out of the palm of my hand.

Just as I finish putting everything I need in my purse, Jasper knocks on my door telling me we need to hurry.

"Come on Peach, let's roll. You don't want to keep your boy toy waiting," he teases.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses," I yell back.

I open the door and he motions for me to lead the way.

"Whose car are we taking?" I ask.

"I'd like to take mine. I haven't driven my Chevelle in forever," he says.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. I've missed riding in your car," I tell him.

We walk in the garage and Jasper pulls the tarp over his baby.

_*sigh* It's so beautiful._

It's a dark green 69' Chevelle SS 396 with black racing stripes. _Hmm…I wonder if Jasper might let me and Edward borrow it sometime. I would totally give him road head in this car._

"Bella, please stop seducing my car with your eyes. She doesn't swing that way," he says.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry Jazz. I didn't mean to offend your precious _Catalina_," I reply snidely putting emphasis on the name he gave his car.

"Yea, yea, get in the car," he tells me.

We pull out of the garage and drive down the driveway towards the security booth located near the gate.

We roll the window down so we can talk to our head of security, Randall.

"Good evening Mr. Jasper, Ms. Bella," he greets.

"Hey Randall, can you let us through?" Jasper asks.

"I wasn't alerted of Ms. Bella leaving the premises," he says.

"Oh come on Randall. I'm just going out with Jasper. It's his first night back," I plead to him.

"Well, just let me page Felix, and he'll go with you," he says.

"Randall, I don't need Felix. I have Jasper to protect me. Renee said we could go," I practically beg.

"Well I'll just call her then," he says.

_Fucking hell!! This place is sealed up like Fort Fucking Knox!_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's a little under the weather, if you know what I mean," I wink.

"Oh…well, then I wouldn't want to disturb her," he says nervously. He's dealt the repercussions of waking up Renee before. He won't make that mistake again.

"Yea, plus it's me, Randall. Her baby boy. You know she wouldn't like hearing I had trouble with the staff," Jasper warns.

_Oh shit. Boy's playing dirty. I didn't know he had it in him._

"Of course, Mr. Jasper. You two have a nice night," he says and finally lets us through.

"Damn, Peach. They really do have you locked up in here tight," he tells me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I told you. I have no freedom. It's insane. Their insane. This night could not have come at a better time," I sigh and lean my head back.

"I couldn't agree with you more. So tell me who's all going to be there," he says.

"Well there is Edward, of course. His sister, Alice; his friend, Emmett; and his girlfriend, Rosalie. Alice is single by the way," I hint.

"Yes, I remember you saying something about her. I hope she's um…friendly," he says with a grin.

"I bet you do, you perv," I laugh at him.

After driving for awhile, we finally reach the bar. It looks really nice, but it's in a quieter part of the city. Thankfully Edward was right. The place looks fairly empty.

We walk into the bar, and Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose are all waiting for us at a large booth in the corner. Edward sees me and waves me over.

Before I can even make it to the table, I'm attacked by a tiny but beautiful girl with short, dark hair and a big smile.

"Hi! Oh my goodness, you must be Bella!! I'm so happy to finally meet you. Edward has told me so much about you. I have so many questions for you. First of all, do you have a personal shopper because I could totally help you out. I bet your closet is huge! Can I see it sometime? And please, please tell me who this sexy man standing next to you is," she finishes all in one breath.

"Huh?" is my only response. I continue to stare at her with bewilderment as Jasper steps in.

"The name's Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, darlin'," he draws and kisses her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, sweet thing," she flirts back.

_Oh god…_

I step away from the love birds towards my…._oh sweet jebus. I want to lick him. _

He's wearing a tight, long-sleeved grey shirt, black chucks, and tight, black, straight leg jeans that really accentuate his *ahem* assets.

Suddenly the lyrics to Lil' Wayne's Lollipop fills my head…

_I said he's so sweet_

_Maker her wanna lick the rapper_

_So I let her lick the rapper_

_Shawty said I-I lick like a lollipop_

_She said I-I lick like a lollipop_

_Shawty said I-I lick like a lollipop_

_She said I-I lick like a lollipop_

"Bella?" a voice asks.

I see a hand waving in front of my face and I quickly snap out of my impromptu concert/daydream consisting of me licking Edward's umm….lollipop.

"Bella?" Edward asks again. "Are you ok, baby?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm good. Why?" I ask innocently.

He grins and leans down into me.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you weren't responding to me and you wouldn't stop staring at my dick and licking your lips," he whispers in my ear. "Oh and you were shaking your ass a little too. What's going on in that dirty little mind of yours, huh?" he laughs quietly and places a sweet but open mouthed kiss below my ear.

"Umm…Lil' Wayne?" I ask in a daze.

He laughs deeply into my neck and pulls back to look at me. He cups my face in his hands, and leans in to kiss me.

"Oh my beautiful girl…you are so strange," he laughs and then gives me a sweet kiss.

"You look delicious by the way," he tells me

_*sigh*_

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to whisper in his ear. _I can make you swoon too, you sexy bastard._

"And you have no idea how sexy you look tonight. I'm tempted to drop to my knees and take you in my mouth," I purr and suck on his earlobe.

He groans into my neck and grips my hips tightly.

"If my sister wasn't standing right next to us, I think I'd let you," he says roughly.

"Uhhh…guys?" I hear a voice call to us.

Edward and I break apart and turn towards the booth full of gaping stares.

"Why'd you break em' up Rosie? I think they were just about to get it on," Emmett jokes.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward says.

"Oh come on, Eddie. I was rooting for ya," he laughs. Rosalie just rolls her eyes and slaps him upside the head.

"Behave," she chides. Emmett just pouts and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She gives him a small smile and turns to me.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," she greets and holds her hand out for me to take which I do.

"Hi, Rosalie. I've heard a lot about you," I tell her. Rosalie is gorgeous. She has beautiful long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a pretty blue strapless top that matches her eyes with jeans and matching heels. It's strange seeing Emmett out of workout clothes. He's wearing jeans and a shirt that says "Cheap Bear & Fast Women" (very Emmett) with a cute newsboy styled hat.

"Nice shirt, Emmett," I laugh.

"Uhh, I told him not to wear that thing," Rosalie groans.

"Oh come on babe. It's funny," he reasons.

I look across the table to see Alice and Jasper cuddled up together. They are definitely hitting it off. Now that I get a good look at Alice, I can see how cute she is. She's wearing a pretty green and pink floral top with skinny jeans and green heels. She especially looks cute next to Jasper who's wearing a long sleeved blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, grey high top chucks, and a grey fedora. I can totally see them being a couple.

I scoot closer to Edward and he puts his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"So Bella, Alice filled me in more on who you are, and I have to ask one thing?" Rosalie asks seriously.

I gulp nervously.

"Oh really? And what's that?" I ask hesitantly.

"Just how big is your closet?" she asks with a big smile.

I can't help but help in relief.

"It's pretty big. I get sent free clothes all the time, and my personal shopper, Aro, is always buying me new things," I explain.

I see Alice huff. "So you do have a personal shopper. Well, damn. There was goes that brilliant idea," she sighs.

"Sorry, Alice. Aro's been my personal shopper since I started wearing a training bra. He's like a big, gay, older brother to me. I could never get rid of him," I tell her.

"I understand. I'll guess I'll live," she grumbles but then sends me a wink. "What kind of name is Aro? Is that his real name?" she asks.

"Yes, it is. Well actually, he's real name is Aristotle – he's parents were philosophy teachers- anyway, he's always just gone by Aro. Don't ever tell him I told you that though, because he would kill me," I laugh. "My mom doesn't really let me have people over, but now that Jasper's home; it might not be such a big deal. You guys could probably come over sometime and raid my closet," I add.

"Seriously!" Alice and Rosalie both squeal.

"Yes, seriously. I have a lot of clothes I don't even wear anymore. My mom only lets me wear dresses once, so you guys are welcome to whatever you want," I tell him.

"I think you just became our new best friend. Edward, don't let her go or I'll kill you," Alice glares at him.

"I don't plan to, Alice," he laughs at her. _Swoon._

"Will Emmaline be there? I would love to meet her," Alice asks.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim nearly spitting my drink out. _He told her. Who else did he tell? Does everyone know?_

I look over at Edward and he looks surprised and nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to say anything?" she asks looking upset with herself.

"Alice…" Edward grumbles.

"Edward? Who all did you tell?" I hiss.

He sighs and looks at me pleadingly.

"I told Alice and Emmett. I needed some advice and they're the only people I trust. They would never tell anyone, I promise," he pleads.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. _Its ok, Bella. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It's just Alice and Emmett. They would have to find out soon anyway if Edward and I get closer._

"Bella? Peach? Don't beat em' up about this. I really don't think it's that big of a deal. They aren't going to say anything," Jazz tells me.

"Yea, Bella, we won't say anything. Scouts honor!" Alice says.

"I know. It's ok. It's just a lot to take in. I can understand why you told them, Edward. I kind of like having a group of people that I don't have to hide things from. It's just…if this gets out, my parents will literally flip their shit. They will stop paying for my school, and find someone to marry me off to. Actually…they're probably going to try to marry me off soon anyway. They've been trying to hook me up with this guy named Jacob. I've refused, obviously, and so far they haven't mentioned anything about it, but I have a feeling this isn't over," I sigh.

"You never told me anything about this," Edward says looking at me with worried eyes.

"I know. I just didn't want to worry you over nothing," I tell him.

"It's not nothing. Wait…is this the Jake that flirted with you at the park?" he asks.

"Actually, yes it is. Apparently my father told him that I would be at that park. He knows I wouldn't like being forced into a relationship, so he set the whole thing up in hopes that we would hit it off naturally. Thank god that didn't work," I chuckle humorlessly.

Edward looks upset at first and then a little sad.

"I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise I'll take care of you," he whispers sweetly in my ear.

I put my hand up to his face and stroke his cheeks lovingly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," I whisper back.

"I ask myself the same thing. Now, enough of this. We came hear to have some have fun. Come on, there's a dance floor over there," he winks at me.

He pulls me up and we all make our way over to the dance floor.

David Guetta's Sexy Chick starts blaring through the speakers as I move towards the center of the dance floor with Edward trailer behind me.

When we reach the center, Edward pulls me back to him and wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head down in the crease of my neck. I wrap my arms around his and start swaying to the music. Our hips find a rhythm with each other and I start to become lost with the movement. My hands leave his arms and start sneaking their way up my body, caressing myself along the way…up my stomach...over my breasts…up my neck…over Edward's shoulders…around his neck….and finally finding their resting place in his silky hair. They grip at the roots, not wanting to move where they so obviously belong.

I can feel him hardening against my ass, and with every tug of his hair and sway of our hips, he gets a little bit harder.

The song suddenly changes to Hard by Rihanna, and the swaying of our hips starts developing into more of a grinding motion.

His arms tighten around me and find a resting place under my shirt. I can feel his mouth opening on my neck. Breath hot. Tongue soft. Open mouth kisses cover my neck and shoulder, trailing up my jaw. I move my head towards him, so my lips can meet his. His tongue engulfs my mouth before I can even take a breath. My hands grip harder in his hair and I pull him closer to me. I can't help but groan loudly when his hands move higher until they're cupping my breasts under my shirt. The only bra I'm wearing is the one built into my shirt. Edward notices how easy it would be to slip under it, and he does. He's cupping me fully. Skin on skin. He tweaks my nipples with his forefinger and thumb.

"Uugghh," I moan at the sudden sensation it sends down into my pussy.

One of his hands leaves my tit and moves down further and further until it's nestled inside my jeans and thong resting just above where I want him so badly.

I break our mouths apart just long enough so whisper "please" desperately.

He smirks into our kiss and move further down until his index and middle finger slide up and down the slickness that has pooled at my opening.

"You want my fingers inside you? Here? In front of all these people?" he whispers into my mouth.

_Oh my god. The club…we aren't alone. I forgot where we were. Jasper is probably here somewhere. Can he see me? Do I even care at this point? _

"Yes," I whisper back, my voice sounding desperate and needy.

"I thought so," he says as he plunges his two fingers deep within me.

His mouth moves over mine quickly to stifle my gasp.

I need him. I need him desperately. I need more than just his fingers.

"Stop," I hiss urgently.

He stops abruptely and looks at me with panic.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong…I just…follow me. Now," I tell him.

I grab his arms and usher him through the crowd. I take him outside and down a deserted alley.

I push him up in the wall and claim his mouth.

He moans loudly and grabs my ass, pulling me up his body so my legs can wrap around his waist. He turns us around and slams me into the wall.

"Edward! Please I need you," I tell him.

"I know, baby. I know," he says and puts one of his down the back of my pants, down my ass crack and till he reaches my pussy. He starts to slide them in when I break apart from his mouth.

"No, baby. I mean I need you. I need more than your hands. More than your mouth. I need to have you… completely," I plead to him.

"What?" he says, sounding surprised. "Here? In an alleyway? Baby, I can't do that," he says determinedly and a little out of breath.

"Why? Don't you want me? Don't you need me that way?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I want you more than anything, but I'm not going to disrespect you by fucking you against the wall in a dirty alleyway behind a bar. The first time we have sex, I want it to be special. I want to make love to you. I can't do that here…like this," he tells me, softly stroking the side of my face.

I sigh in disappointment and understanding. I nod reassuringly into his neck, feeling a little embarrassed by my lack of control.

"I'm sorry. I understand. I just don't feel like I can wait any longer. My body has a mind of its own when you're around," I say.

"Don't be sorry, sweet girl. I feel the same way. We'll make love when the time is right, ok?" he asks sweetly.

"You're kind of perfect, you know that?" I chuckle.

"I just want to be what you deserve," he says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm pretty sure you more than anyone deserves," I laugh and kiss him longingly.

"Hey! What the hell happened you guys? One minute we're all dancing, the next minute you're gone. Is everything ok?" Emmett asks, standing next to Rosalie with Alice and Jasper trailing behind him.

"Everything's fine. We just stepped out for some fresh air," Edward tells them.

"Air my ass," Rose snorts. "We all saw you two dancing," she adds.

I blush and everyone chuckles. I look over to Jasper. He's holding Alice's hand and I notice he's glaring at Edward a little. _Oh god…he better not get all protective brother shit with me right now._

"We were just talking. It was a little loud in there," I reconfirm.

"Right, well it's getting a little late, peach. I think we need to head home," Jasper says.

Alice frowns a little and pulls him down to whisper something into his ear. He smiles and whispers something back.

I look up and notice Edward glaring at Jasper. I can't help but laugh.

I pull Edward down to my level and give him a passionate kiss. "We should do something tomorrow," I suggest.

"I'd love to," he says.

"How about a pool party at our house?" Rose suggests.

"That sounds perfect," I sigh in contentment.

"And if it's possible, you should try to bring the little one with you. We really would love to meet her," she adds sweetly.

"I'll try my best. I would love to get her out of the house for a change," I say.

Edward smiles at me and kisses my hand. I look back at the new group of friends I've made in such a short time, then back to Edward. And I can't help but smile back.

*END CHAPTER*

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I'll try to make sure that never happens again.**

**Outfits for Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are all up, so check those out. Oh, and Renee's outfit is on there also.**

**Pictures of Jasper's bedroom are on photobucket along with his car and the Bar.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.

**Chapter Eight**

EPOV

Last night at the bar was amazing. I can't believe that was the first time we were out in public together. It was definitely a long time coming. Her brother, Jasper, seemed like a really nice guy. Although I'm not sure he appreciated how friendly Bella and I got out on the dance floor. I knew at the time we shouldn't have taken it that far being that we were in public, but I couldn't stop myself. I seem to lose myself around her. All inhibitions go out the window. The only thing I can think about is how badly I need her.

She wanted me to take her against the wall in the alley, and fuck did I want to, but I couldn't. I knew I would regret doing that. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I don't want to sound like a sap but I want to be able to make to love to her and not just fuck her. I've had plenty of fucks with my past girlfriends. I never made love to any of them. Of course, I never actually loved them. I've never loved anyone…never made love to anyone. I know Bella is special. I may have not known her for very long, but I already feel stronger for her than my ex-girlfriends combined. Not that that is really saying much. I didn't feel strongly for any of them.

Everything has gone so fast for us. I mean, we literally attacked each other a few minutes after meeting. I know to most people it would seem like we are moving too fast and maybe we are, but all I know is that it feels right. I feel like I've known her my whole life or something. It's a strange feeling. Butterflies in my stomach when she's near, the fiery trails of warmth her touch leaves on my skin, the undeniable pull I feel towards her… it's all unlike anything I have ever felt. And I can't get enough. It's addictive. Her scent, her taste…everything about her draws me in. I feel like a drug addict waiting for his next hit.

And fuck if I don't need another hit…

I wanted to kiss Rosalie last night when she suggested a pool party. I have had the pleasure of seeing Bella in a bikini, and it's definitely something I'd like see again…and again and again.

I hope she's able to bring Emmaline with her. That poor little girl needs to get out of that place, and I would really like everyone to meet her.

I just arrived at Rose and Emmett's place about five minutes ago. Emmett's outside grilling some hamburgers and hotdogs. Rose is inside making margarita's for the girls and lemonade incase Emmaline comes. Alice is in the bathroom checking her makeup and hair for the umpteenth time. She and Jasper really hit it off last night and I know she's excited about him coming over today.

I can't really make too much fun of her though. I changed what I was wearing about four times. I finally decided on wearing a simple black Billabong t-shirt and black and blue plaid boardshorts. I actually made Alice change her bikini when I picked her up today. Her bikini was way too tiny and I did not want her wearing that around Jasper…or anyone for that matter. She settled on a…_what did she call it again??? Oh yea… _A seashell bandeau top in a light bluish greenish color. It was still on the small side, but it actually covered up more than any of her others and she's wearing a white cover-up thing over it. I guess it's better than Rose in her red and blue bikini…not that it's more revealing, it's just that…well, let's just say Rose has more assets to show off which makes pretty much everything she wears seem more revealing.

I walk over to the fridge to grab a beer when I hear the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," Alice sings happily.

She skips merrily down the hallway towards the door. I hear it open and the voice of my beautiful angel fills my ears.

"Hi Alice!" Bella says cheerfully.

I quickly put my beer down and make my way down the hall towards the front door.

"Hey Bella! I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Emmaline? Could she not make it?" Alice asks.

I feel instantly saddened at the thought that Emmaline can't be here today. I really wanted to introduce her to everyone, and let her have some fun outside of that prison.

I watch Bella walk through the front door. She starts to say something to Alice until she spots me. She blushes a little, probably at how intently I'm staring at her, and she quickly makes her way towards me.

I wrap my arms around her small frame and bend down to greet her with a proper kiss.

_God, it feels so good to hold her._

"Hi baby," I whisper against her mouth.

She sighs and lets out a little giggle. "Hi," she says.

"I'm sorry Emmaline couldn't be here today. I really wanted to see her," I tell her.

"Oh well actually --" she starts but gets interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Jasper greets enthusiastically.

I look up at him and notice an adorable little browned haired angel in his arms. She's dressed in a white top with white shorts that have blue and yellow flowers all over it over a matching swimsuit, but the cutest part are the big blue sunglasses on her face. I have to stop myself from rushing over to her and scooping her up in my arms.

She has her thumb in her mouth with her index finger wrapped up around her nose.

I walk calmly over to her to say hello.

"Hi Emmaline. I'm so glad you're here," I say gently. She smiles around her thumb and uses the four unoccupied fingers to give me a little wave. She blushes a little and then tucks her head into Jaspers neck. He hugs her gently and rubs her back. I can't help but feel jealous at how comfortable she is with him. I want to be the one she holds on to when she's nervous or scared. I can only hope that in time she'll grow to be as familiar with me as she is with her uncle.

Jasper pulls her sunglasses off and sets her on the floor.

"Come on, baby, let's get you something to drink," Bella suggest as she takes her little hand.

Emmaline starts walking with Bella, but turns her little head back towards me. She pulls her thumb out of her mouth and says, "Coming, Ederd?"

"Ye-yea, of course," I stammer out in surprise, grinning like a fool.

Bella looks up at me with a grin matching my own, but our moment is soon broken as Alice comes whipping passed us to get to Emmaline.

"Hi Emmaline! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Alice, Ederd's little sister. We're gonna be great friends. I can't wait to take you shopping," Alice squeals and bends down to give her a big hug.

Poor little Emmaline looks shocked and confused, but then a slow smile takes over her face.

"Are you my fwary godmother? You look like a fwary," she says excitedly.

Alice lets out a loud laugh and nods her head enthusiastically. "I think that's an excellent way to describe me," she says, then stands back up and walks over to me. "She's going to have you wrapped around her adorable little finger," she whispers to me.

"I'm pretty sure she already does," I mumble.

"They're going to be so good for you. You're a very lucky man, Edward," she says seriously.

I nod my head in agreement and make my way back towards the kitchen.

Rosalie has just finished making a special drink for Emmaline. It's pink lemonade with a crazy straw and a yellow umbrella.

"Hi sweetheart. My name's Rosalie, but you can call me Rose or Rosie if that's easier," she says as she places the drink down in front of her.

Emmaline looks up at her and whispers a thank you before grabbing at the drink and almost knocking it over in the process. Bella grabs and steadies it before it falls and holds it still while Emmaline drinks.

Rose looks at her with longing. She's always wanted to be a mother. She and Emmett want to wait until after they're married before they start, but from the look in her eyes, she may not wait that long. Emmett's always wanted a big family too. I always used to think he was joking when he talked about having a litter of kids with Rose...but I guess he wasn't. I know they want at least five. They even made a deal that Rose can pick out the girl names and Emmett can pick the boy names. I think Rose is convinced they're going to have all girls. For Emmett's sake, I hope they're not. I can't even imagine five little Rosalie's running around. Scary.

"Mmmmm. Dis is yummy," Emmaline says as she smacks her lips together.

"Oh good, sweetie. I'm so glad you like it," Rose elates.

Emmaline looks down at her near empty glass, then back up to Rose. She gives Rose her best 'pout face' and quietly asks, "More pwease," as she slides the glass towards Rose.

_Oh my god...if she ever uses that face on me, I'm toast. She's going to get away with everything._

Rose looks like she's about to run to fetch her the pitcher of lemonade, but then stops herself. "Umm, I think that's up to your mommy," she says directed mostly towards Bella. Bella just looks amused with the situation.

"Normally, I try not to give in to her which she pulls her puppy dog face on me, but today is a special today, so of course you can have more sweetie," she says adoringly to her.

Emmaline bounces with excitement.

"Would it be alright if I took her out to the pool now? I bought this really neat pool floaty for her, and I can't wait to see her face when she sees it. And don't worry, I also bought those little arm floaty things too for her to wear and I won't take my eyes off her the whole time," Alice asks Bella excitingly.

Bella laughs at her enthusiasm. "Sure Alice, it's cool," she says and then turns to her still bouncy daughter. "Baby, do you want to go out to the pool now and play on the pool toy Alice bought you?" She asks her.

"Toys?! OK!" she squeals and tries to hop off the barstool, but just like her mother, her foot gets caught on one of the bars and she almost falls head first onto the floor. Instinctively, I lunge towards her just in time to catch her before she falls.

"Ahhhh!" I hear a frightened scream, though I can't tell if it came from Emmaline or her mother.

"Shhh princess...I got you. It's ok," I whisper to her and soothingly rub her back as a I hear her release a few sniffles.

"I ohmost fwell," she sniffled again.

"I know angel, but you're ok now," I ease her. "Now I think Alice is itching to take you into the pool. You want to go with Alice now? I'm sure your Uncle Jasper will even hold your lemonade," I tell her.

"Ok," she smiles at me as one last tear falls down her rosy little cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and give her a little hug.

"Ok doodlebug, go have fun," I tell her and she lets out a loud giggle. I let her go and stand back up. As she runs past Bella she continues to laugh saying "Ederd say Doodlebug."

"Well that's because you are a doodlebug," she laughed back at her.

Alice, Jasper, Emmaline, and Rose all raced out the back door to the pool, leaving Bella and I to ourselves.

Before I know it, Bella pounces on me. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and her soft lips mold to mine.

I moan loudly upon impact and push us up against the fridge. Her mouth opens up to mine begging me to enter. I slowly massage her tongue with my own. Eventually we break apart for air and I move my mouth down her neck, placing wet kisses everywhere I can.

"You're so good with her, Edward. I'm amazed...you're...mmmm... amazing. Thank you for being so wonderful, and...uhhh... thank you for catching her. She...mmmm....unfortunately inherited my clumsiness," she stammers out as I lavish her neck and knead her ass with my hands.

"It's my pleasure, baby. I'm really taken with her. She's a wonderful little girl," I tell her honestly as I pepper kisses back up her neck and cheek back towards her mouth.

"Thank you. She really is. I'm very lucky to have her," she says.

"I think she's lucky to have you too, and I'm sure as hell lucky to have both of you," I tell her.

"You honestly feel that way?" she asks.

"Yes, baby. I wouldn't lie to you. I know you think I should be running for the hills just because you have a kid, but that's not the case. I'll admit that at first, I was pretty freaked out. I've never really been around children, and I didn't know how to react. Once I got my head around it, I realized how awesome it was. She's just like you. It's like I get two of you. I also didn't realize how attached I would get to her so soon. I know I haven't spent much time with her, but I've really enjoyed the time that I have had with her. It feels very comfortable...the three of us. So please stop doubting my intentions or feelings or whatever. I'm here for as long as the two of you will have me," I explain.

"I swear to god, the more you open your mouth to talk, the more I fall in love with you," she laughed and then got deadly quiet. Her eyes shot wide in shock. "I---uhhh----that just sorta came out. I know it's way too soon for those kind of feelings, so you don't have to worry about saying anything back. Let's just pretend that I didn't say anything and then we can get back to -" she starts rambling but I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"I love you too," I tell her. _Wow...seriously Edward? Did we really just use the L-word. We've only known each other for what? A couple of weeks? _

"You...you do?" she stutters, her eyes wide and soft.

_Do I mean it? I said it. It definitely didn't feel wrong saying it. It felt pretty damn right actually. She IS amazing...and beautiful, and sweet, and loving, and funny, and adorable, and sexy, and...ok point made, Edward. You love her. I love her. Holy shit._

"Yes," I state confidently, "I really do." And just as I lean it to kiss her, she starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god *sniffle* I can't believe you *snort* really love me too," she cries into my shoulder.

_Hmm...ok. Not exactly what I was expecting._

I don't know what to do with her sudden burst of emotion, so I gently pat her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I'm crying. It's just that...I never thought...you're just so perfect...and we haven't known each other for very long...and I thought I was being crazy for falling for you so fast...and I'm on my period, so I'm sort of all over the place right now," she breathes in heavy breaths.

"Ok, baby. First of all, TMI," I tell her gently. "And second, you're not crazy. We're not crazy. I think when you meet the right person, you just know. I mean, I feel like I knew the moment I first saw you. We were so drawn to each other. Does that make sense?" I ask her.

Her crying fades to just a few sniffles. She looks up at me and nods slowly but surely.

"Ok then. You love me and I love you and we aren't crazy. Sound good?" I ask again.

"Yes," she giggles softly. "It sounds very, very good," she smiles.

"I've never said that to anyone before. It's kind of surreal, and sort of...liberating. I mean, I really fucking love you, Bella," I state in awe of my newfound emotion.

"I really fucking love you, honey bear," she giggles at the horrible pet name she just gave me.

I just stare at her and shake my head slowly.

"Yeah...just trying it out. That one's a no-go, huh?" she asks.

"That one's a hell no," I laugh.

"What about pookie, or maybe hotcakes, ohhh or what about love muffin?" she asks looking surprisingly serious.

"Baby, I say this with love, but you are terrible at giving pet names," I laugh harder.

She sighs a little, "Yeah, you're right. Those weren't very good."

"Come on, baby. Let's go outside with everyone else. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long," I say.

She laughs a little, "Judging by the little show we put on for them last night at the bar, they probably think we found a room to have sex in or something."

"Nah, I'm sure if they were thinking that, Jasper would be in here hunting me down to castrate me," I laugh remembering the look I was getting from him last night.

"He's not that bad. You can't really blame him, considering what he witnessed last night. And don't think I didn't notice the stink-eye you were giving him just for holding Alice's hand," she teases me.

"He wasn't just holding her hand. He was giving her 'the look'," I tell her.

"What's 'the look'?" she asks.

"You know, 'the look'. The one that says 'I can't really pay attention to what you're saying, because all I can think about is what you look like naked and hopefully we'll get to be naked together sometime in the near future. That look," I tell her.

"Wow. That one look says all that," she continues to tease. "Can I see this look?" she asks.

I sigh and give her my best version of 'the look'.

Her face starts to crack, and before I know it, she's laughing her ass off. "Oh my god! That is so not 'the look'. You looked constipated!" she chokes out.

"Whatever. That was definitely 'the look'. I'm gonna pull that puppy out on you when you least expect it, and then we'll see who's laughing," I warn her.

"Ok, Studdly Doowright. You do that," she says condescendingly.

"Bella. Please, for the love of God, stop with the pet names. They're getting worse," I laugh.

"Fine, but I'm gonna pull that puppy out when you least expect it, and then we'll see who's laughing," she mocks in her best "Edward voice."

"Ok, that's it," I say as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?" she screams at me.

I ignore her yelps and run out the back door towards the pool.

"Oh no you don't. You put me down Edward Cullen! I still have my cover-up and shoes on. PUT ME DOWN," she yells louder.

"Nope," I say simply and drop her in the pool.

I start laughing uncontrollably when I see her face. She looks like a drowned, but very angry kitty cat.

"See. That's what you get when you mess with -" I start but suddenly feel my knees give in, and I fall over into the pool.

I rise up through the water bewildered as to why I fell, but then look up to see a sassy little girl with scolding look on her face.

"Wisten to my momma," Emmaline says sternly, and Bella and everyone else let out a cackling laugh.

"Dude! You just got owned by a two-year-old," Emmett howls.

"Hey. I ohmost twee," she says holding up three little fingers.

I sneak up to her as she's facing Emmett. I grab her in a strong hug and bring her into the pool with us.

She lets out a scream followed by an adorable giggle. "Ederd," she says giggling.

"Yes, doodlebug?" I coo.

"You funny," she giggles and looks up at me with her big, brown, Bella eyes. She reaches up and wraps her little arms around my neck and gives me a hug. I hug her back with all my might while trying not to crush her with my enthusiasm. Bella looks like she's on the edge of tears, and to be honest, I feel like I am too. This precious little girl is letting me in so easily. I was so afraid she wouldn't warm up to me, but that definitely doesn't appear to be a concern now.

"You're funny too, doodlebug. Do you like the toy Alice bought you?" I ask her.

"Yes! I wuv it!" she says earnestly. I have to admit, it is pretty cool. It's a blue inner tube with a blue shade that comes up over it, and there are toys on the front to play with.

I wade over to it and set her down in it. I can see it even has a drink holder for her lemonade. She reaches for it, so I gently hand it over to her and put her sunglasses back on her as well.

I swim back over to Bella and pull her into a hug.

"What are you looking so smug about?" she teases me.

"She thinks I'm funny," I say with a big grin.

"Yeah well, she IS only two-and-a-half, Edward," she laughs.

I pinch her sides a little and she lets out a squeal just as I hear everyone jump into the pool. They start splashing and playing around, so I wade Bella and I into the corner.

"She really likes you, Edward. You have no idea how happy I am to see her so comfortable around you, especially since she's not used to new people," she tells me.

"I'm just as happy as you are, baby. I was terrified that she wouldn't like me, and that I wouldn't know how to act around her. But apparently, it just comes naturally. Everything with you seems so natural. I love you, Bella," I tell her sweetly and softly kiss her lips.

"I love you, too," she sighs into my mouth. She kisses me slowly, but pulls away before it can get heated.

"Here baby, let me take your top. I'll put in the wash for you," I tell her.

"Ok. Thanks," she says as she pulls her black top up and over her head, leaving her in an adorable little bikini. It sort of a dark peachish color and it's sexy without being too revealing. I reach up and take my black Billabong t-shirt off, leaving me in just my black and blue plaid boardshorts. I lift myself out of the pool and stand-up. I look down at Bella and notice she's ogling me and biting that fucking lip. _Fuck...and now I have a boner._ I hurry into the house and put our stuff into the washing machine. I give myself a few minutes before returning so my Bella-boner can calm himself. _How is it possible that she gives me a hard-on from just biting her lip?! _

I put our stuff in the wash and turn it on. I hear footsteps approaching and suddenly feel soft hands reach around from behind me, slowly rubbing my stomach.

"You look so good soaking wet," her sexy voice purrs. I groan at her voice and then a little louder as I feel her place wet hot kisses all over back. She bends down and licks a straight line up my spine ending with a bite in the crook of my neck. It was fucking erotic.

"Baby…" I groan and feel her hands slip down the front of my boardshorts and massage my aching erection.

"I noticed you were having a bit of a problem here," she gives me a little squeeze, "and I just wanted to help," she adds.

A simple "fuck" is the only thing I can manage to get out.

"Turn around," she says with authority.

_I like bossy Bella. _

I quickly turn around and put my hands on her hips.

"You're so fu-," I start to say.

"Shut up," she tells me and gives me a searing kiss. "I don't want you to speak. We have lots of friends here just outside and I don't want them to know what we're doing," she says and drops to the ground slowly. She undoes my soaking wet shorts and they drop to the floor with a 'thud.'

"God, your dick looks even better wet," she groans and takes one long lick up my shaft and sensually sucks on my tip.

"Unnnggg!" I moan loudly and suddenly feel a harsh bite to my hip. "Ahhh fuck, Bella," I yell.

"I told you to be quiet," she reiterates. "And if you're a good boy, I'll let you fuck my mouth," She says seductively.

_I really, really like bossy Bella._

"Holy –," I start.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me?" she interrupts.

I nod furiously. She smiles at me and gives me a wink. She takes my hands and brings them to the back of her head and closes my fists into her hair.

_Ok wait, she's just going to let me fuck her mouth. What if I hurt her? What if I thrust too deeply? _

She senses my hesitation and her face soften a little.

"I trust you," she says and quickly takes my cock deep into her mouth.

I hesitate for another couple of seconds and start to slowly thrust in and out. I think Bella can tell I'm holding off quite a bit, so she starts to help me by sucking harder and hums loudly around my cock.

"unngg," I moan as quietly as I can manage and thrust a little harder and deeper. Bella's soft little hands come up to my ass. Softly rubbing my ass cheeks at first, then a little harder. She grabs big handfuls and starts kneading and massaging.

_Holy shit that feels good._

Her tongue starts pushing harder along my thick vein and I buck harshly, forcing myself all the way down her throat. She quickly relaxes and allows my forceful entry. The sensation of her hot little mouth and the sucking and grabbing and...._of fuck_…the humming…it's overwhelming. I can already feel my balls start to tighten. Bella can obviously feel my dick twitching in her sweet mouth so she brings her hand to my balls to help coax my orgasm out of me.

I feel my grip in her hair tighten, so I can hold her perfectly still as I fuck her harder. I look down at my sweet girl and she fucking winks at me. _Fucking hot perfect woman._

"_Oh yes, baby. Just like that. Take my dick. Suck me harder," I internalize._

I move one of my heads from the back of her head and clumsily try to push her bathing suit straps off her shoulders. She quickly understands what I'm doing, and pulls her top all the way down to her torso. Bella starts to grab her breasts and tweak her nipples, but I suddenly feel the need to take to over. I push her hand out of the way and grab her tit, massaging and squeezing. I can't help but pull harshly on her nipple. I can feel her take a sudden intake of breath around my dick which in turn sucks me further back her throat.

I can't take it anymore. I position the hand that was around her breast back up to her hair and start fucking her wildly. In and out, harder and faster. Her teeth scrap the underside of my dick just a little and I fucking lose it.

My panting is out of control. I can barely catch a breath.

"Bella…" I strain as quietly as possible.

I push her face into my crotch and hold her still as I empty myself down her throat.

My orgasm starts to fade after a few more twitches and my hands loosen their hold and fall to my sides limply.

Bella slowly takes me out of her mouth and cleans me with her mouth, sucking the rest of my cum off me. When she's finished, she brings my shorts back up and ties them back into place.

I notice she's out of breath herself and discreetly wipes her mouth clean.

I pull her to me and tight embrace. I don't even care if she just swallowed a mouthful of my cum. I need to kiss her.

I bring my mouth to hers in a heated kiss. "I love you," I breathe against her mouth.

"Back at you, sweet cheeks," she smiles adorably.

"You're really not going to give up finding me a pet name are you?" I ask sweetly.

"Nope," she says. "I'll come up with a good one eventually," she assures. "I actually kind of like sweet cheeks. It suits you," she adds and grabs my ass again.

"Really?" I tease.

"Oh yes. You have the sweetest ass I've ever seen. I've never wanted to bite something so badly in my life," she whispers in my ear.

"Stop, baby. We have to go outside now, and I really don't want to walk out there sporting an erection," I tell her.

"Sorry," she giggles.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," I roll my eyes playfully and give her a soft kiss.

We take a minute to hide any evidence of what just happened before walking back outside.

Emmett is finishing up the hamburgers and hotdogs, while Jasper and Alice lounge on the chairs together, talking amicably about something. Rose is in the pool with Emmaline pushing her around in her toy and making sound effects. I've never seen Rose this happy before. She actually doesn't seem as scary as she normally does. I notice Emmett looking at them every few seconds with a big grin on his face. _Oh yea, they definitely won't be waiting too much longer._

"Momma! Wook at me!" Emmaline giggles as she continues to be pushed around the pool.

"Wow, baby. You're going to fast!" Bella exclaims.

"Faster RoRo, faster!" She tells Rose.

_RoRo?_

"Ok hold on tight, little one," Rose tells her and takes off at full speed.

Emmaline starts screaming and laughing. "Yay!!" she yells.

"Wow…I've never seen her have so much fun," Bella says with a soft smile.

"Yeah, Rose loves kids. She and Emmett have always wanted a house full of them," I tell her.

"She'll be a great mom, I'm sure. This just makes me realize how awful it's been for her to be stuck in that house. She needs get out more. I'm so glad Jasper's home now. I'll try to get her out of the house as often as I can," she says.

"Yeah, and maybe he can convince your parents to start taking lessons at the gym instead of the house. He should pull some reverse psychology on them or something," I laugh.

"He's actually really good at that. He can make them agree with just about whatever he says," she tells me.

"Awesome. I can't wait to have some more alone time with you," I whisper softly.

"Tell me about it. Not that this sneaking around thing isn't fun, but I'm getting tired of wondering if someone is going to catch us. I want to have some time alone. Just you and me…preferably naked," she grins mischievously.

"I think we'll able to work that out. If Jasper can convince your parents to let you come to the gym, then maybe we could sneak away to my apartment or something," I suggest.

"Are you trying to get out of your trainer duties, Mr. Cullen?" she teases.

"Of course not, Ms. Swan. I fully plan on giving you a workout," I wink.

"I bet you do," she murmurs and her face turns a little pink.

_Oh how I love that blush…_

"Come on guys! Food's ready!" Emmett hollers.

We all sit around the table and load our plates full of food. Bella puts on a hot dog on Emmaline's plate and cuts it up into smaller pieces. She quickly starts scarfing it down like it's going to disappear any moment.

"Wow there, Doodlebug. Try to slow down a bit. You don't want to choke, sweatheart," I tell her and gently pat her back.

She looks up at me with a mouth full of food and smiles.

"She's never had grilled hot dogs before," Bella says. "Or chips, or baked beans, or potato salad," she adds.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah. Barbeques aren't really my family's thing," she says sarcastically. "You have no idea how good this looks to me right now," she moans a little.

"Well I've made plenty little B, so eat up," Emmett encourages.

"Oh I will, don't worry," she assures.

She piles her plate with two hamburgers, a hot dog, and a few spoonfuls of beans and potato salad. _That a girl._

"Hey Jasper?" I look over to him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Bella and I were wondering if you could maybe talk to your parents and convince them to let her take her training sessions at the gym instead of at the house," I ask him. "Bella says you're really good at the convincing them to do things," I add.

"Oh sure, no problem. Anything I can do to help, really," he says. "I'll even stay with Emmaline while she's there. Our parent's really aren't that hard to convince. Charlie can be difficult at times, but he's hardly ever there. And well, Renee's not usually in the best state of mind if you know what I mean. It shouldn't take too much convincing. I actually need to find an apartment soon. Hopefully when I do, Emmaline can stay over with me sometimes," he says.

"Yay! I wanna go to Uncle Jazzy's house!" she squeals in delight.

"You'll get to go, baby. I promise," Bella tells her. "That is so nice of you, Jasper, really. I can't tell you how much that means to me," She says.

"Yeah man, I really appreciate it too," I add.

"Seriously guys, don't worry about it. It shouldn't take too long for me to find a place either. This little lady next to me is positive she knows the right place for me. She's taking me over there tomorrow," he says.

"So you guys getting along well then?" I tease.

"Uhh well….yea… I mean…she's great," Jasper stammers trying to think of the right answer.

Alice puts her hand over his and smiles at him.

"We're getting along perfectly. He's wonderful," she looks longingly at him.

"You're pretty wonderful too, Ali," he smiles shyly back at her.

"Are you guys gonna start sneaking of now, too?" Emmett asks with a laugh.

Bella and I look at each other with blush staining both our cheeks.

_I guess we aren't as sneaky as we thought._

_*END CHAPTER*_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow…it's been too long hasn't it? Sorry everyone. I no longer have internet at my apartment, thanks to the brilliant people at AT&T, so I haven't been able to post this. I'm at my parent's house right now for the Easter holiday. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. **_

_**A picture of the pool and Rose and Emmett's house is on photobucket.**_

_**Pictures of their clothes are on my profile.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! It makes my day…**_


End file.
